


Должен

by lara_alexandr



Series: О долгах [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_alexandr/pseuds/lara_alexandr
Summary: Что должен сделать Поттер для Забини





	

Мать всегда говорила Блейзу: \- Делай вид, что ты нейтрален, но держи руку на пульсе. Будь в курсе всего и используй это с максимальной выгодой для себя. Не оказывай предпочтений никому. Лги, изворачивайся, манипулируй, но так, чтобы никто не догадался. Всегда, ты слышишь, всегда думай о себе в первую очередь. В итоге тебя не тронут, а если очень постараться, то останешься в выгоде. Повторю – Забини живут только для себя. А если кого–то что–то не устраивает, то это их проблемы.

Блейз знал, что мать плохого не посоветует. В школе он позволил Малфою–младшему корчить из себя принца, а сам отошёл в тень. Его смешило, когда Драко, важно задрав нос, шествует по коридорам. А уж эти его Крэбб с Гойлом. Кому придёт в голову идея выбрать себе телохранителей, скорость интеллекта которых медленнее улиток? Только такому ничтожеству с дутым самомнением, как Драко. Который без своего папочки никто, ноль без палочки.

А сам Блейз…О, он–то точно знал, чего хочет от жизни. Власти. Реальной, а не надуманной, как у блондинчика. 

Его забавляла эта война, которую Серебряный Принц объявил Золотому Мальчику. Грызясь, ни тот, ни другой не догадывались, что большая часть их стычек спровоцирована Забини. Главное - не выдать себя. Притвориться другом. И вот уже Малфой ест с его рук. 

Итальянец искусно, не жалея сил и времени, стравливал врагов. Жест, фраза, лёгкая улыбка. Он не брезговал слухами и сплетнями, половину которых сам же и придумывал. Нужное слово в нужном месте, в нужное время и в нужной ситуации. И вот заклятые враги опять катаются по полу. Уизли багровеет от бешенства, а глаза грязнокровки наполняются слезами. Мерлин, как же весело наблюдать эту мышиную возню. Его единственное развлечение в школе. И отличная подготовка к будущей взрослой жизни.

Ничего не стоило на первом курсе подначить Малфоя на дуэль с Поттером. И подкинуть идею о том, что надо бы проследить за гриффиндорскими придурками. Достаточно было безразлично заметить, что у них физиономии что–то очень загадочные. И вот Малфой, как послушный пёсик, тащится за дружками к леснику, а потом ябедничает кошке Макгонагалл. 

На втором нужно было лишь оставить одну интересную книгу, раскрытую на нужной странице, на видном месте. И вот Драко на каждом углу орёт о наследнике Слизерина и грязнокровках, Уизли блюёт слизняками, а Поттер в ярости сжимает кулаки.

На третьем достаточно было невзначай вспомнить, что беглый Блэк и Нарцисса – двоюродные брат и сестра. И Драко роет носом землю в поисках жареного. Происшествие с гиппогрифом было манной небесной. Как же бесился Поттер, и картинно страдал Малфой. Подкинутая идея шутки с переодеванием в дементоров прошла на «ура». Пару раз Блейзу приходилось сбегать в укромное местечко, чтобы вдоволь нахохотаться. Какими же взглядами эти двое испепеляли друг друга. Мерлин, какие же они идиоты. В конце года любимый декан сделал просто шикарный подарок, рассказав, что любимый профессор Поттера – оборотень. Люпин вылетел из школы с треском. 

Четвёртый курс. О – о – о…Это был восхитительный, незабываемый год. Блейз развернул свои способности к интригам в полную силу. Сплетни, сплетни, сплетни. Никогда ещё Блейз столько не врал. Его аж потряхивало от восторга. Скитер, быстро просёкшая, откуда дует ветер, была на седьмом небе. Малфой ходил королём. Ну, да ладно. Пусть потешит своё самолюбие. А для самого Забини это была отличная практика в манипулировании, которая пригодится ему в будущем. Никто ничего не понял. Ну ладно тупой гриффиндорец. Но Малфой - то, Малфой. Страсть и способности к интригам должны были быть впитаны им с молоком матери. По школе до сих пор ходили легенды о Нарциссе и о паутинах, которые она плела. Да и Люциус влияния в Министерстве добился не белоснежной улыбкой. 

Вот только…Вот только закончилось всё слишком неожиданно. Окровавленный Поттер вывалился из портала с мёртвым Диггори.

И Блейз понял, что пора заканчивать детские игры. Теперь он будет стравливать факультеты не ради спортивного интереса. Пора делать это для собственной выгоды. 

Профессор Амбридж даже не догадывалась о том, какое оружие вложила в руки итальянца, издеваясь над гриффами в целом и над Поттером в частности. Для начала Блейз перестал садиться в Большом зале рядом с Драко. День за днём он отсаживался чуть дальше. И в Инспекционную дружину он вступил не задумываясь. И вовсе не для того, чтобы снова науськивать Малфоя на Золотое трио. Блондину для этого стимул больше не требовался. Он пёр на гриффиндорцев с неумолимостью Хогвартс – экспресса. Теперь Блейз во время всех стычек отходил в сторону и, пока не видели свои, но стараясь попасться на глаза Поттеру, укоризненно качал головой и извиняющее улыбался. Пару раз он предупреждал о пакостях, планируемых Малфоем. О засадах, устраиваемых Крэббом и Гойлом. Вроде бы анонимно, но всякий раз он лёгким наклоном головы давал понять Герою, о том, кто причастен к разоблачению слизеринских заговоров. В ход снова пошли проверенные средства. Жесты, улыбки, молниеносные взгляды из – под ресниц. И вот Поттер уже сам стал улыбаться ему. Поначалу робко, но со временем всё смелее и смелее. 

Он сдерживал красно – золотых, когда те пытались цепляться к итальянцу. Он даже пару раз поссорился из – за этого с нищебродом. Тот по – прежнему видел в слизеринце врага. «Умница, Уизли», - думал в такие моменты Блейз. Дни, недели, месяцы. Блейз знал, что к концу года Поттер считал его своим другом. Они частенько болтали в Выручай – комнате, засиживались допоздна на Астрономической башне. Слизеринец сделал для себя неприятный вывод. Герой вовсе не был таким недоумком, как привыкли считать на Слизерине. У него оказалось какое – то совершенно негриффиндорское чувство юмора. Поттер отлично разбирался в трансфигурации и чарах. В ЗОТИ вообще был неподражаем. Он обожал разгадывать логические загадки. И разговаривать с ним можно было не только о квиддиче. 

А чуть позже Забини сделал одно немаловажное для себя открытие. Поначалу он наблюдал неуклюжие попытки Поттера флиртовать с этой корейской дурой Чанг. Даже дал парочку советов. А потом заметил румянец на скулах Поттера, появляющийся в те моменты, когда Блейз скидывал мантию и расстёгивал несколько верхних пуговиц рубашки. Так, так, так. А мальчик – то с майским небом цвета одного. Блейз усмехнулся. Планы на летние каникулы сложились моментально.

***

Рим ещё во времена Цезаря славился своими борделями. В двадцатом веке не изменилось ничего. За два месяца Блейз перепробовал всё, что было в его силах. Парни, девушки. У сеньоры Констанции товар был высшего сорта. 

Соблазнить Героя не составило никакого труда. После смерти блохастого Блэка тот походил на зомби. Оказалось, что достаточно проявить не жалость. Нет. Жалостью его с лихвой наделяли Уизли с Грейнджер. Блейз разозлил Поттера. Пару раз проехался по его покойным родителям. Ляпнул про Блэка. Золотой мальчик всегда вспыхивал, как спичка. Так и в этот раз. Драка в Выручай – комнате плавно переросла в жёсткий крышесносный секс. Это было почти изнасилование. Блейз не просто оттрахал гриффиндорца. Он отымел его так, что Герой отключился во время оргазма. А когда вновь открыл глаза, то в них светилось столько обожания, что итальянец мысленно зааплодировал себе. После такого влюбить в себя Поттера вообще стало плёвым делом. Наивный героический кретин. 

К Рождеству слизеринец царил в постели Поттера. На людях они оставались врагами. Но стоило им оказаться в Выручай – комнате, как Блейз сдирал с гриффиндорца мантию, ставил на четвереньки и жёстко имел. Забини никогда не давал Герою проявить инициативу. Никаких поцелуев, никаких минетов, никаких объятий. Поттер оказался полнейшим неумехой. И учить его Блейз не собирался. И уж точно не шло речи о том, чтобы Гарри был сверху. Ещё не хватало – подставить какой – то вшивой полукровке свой зад. Хотя, если честно, итальянец боялся боли при проникновении. А вот с Поттером он не очень – то и церемонился. Правда, любовник никогда не жаловался, с удовольствием отдаваясь слизеринцу. Иногда он напоминал итальянцу весёлого щенка, до безумия радующегося приходу хозяина. Только хвостика колечком не хватало. Мордред, ну как можно быть таким доверчивым болваном? Блейз с трудом сдерживался от того, чтобы не послать всё это куда подальше. Каждый раз после секса с Гарри он мчался к себе в подземелья и оттирал в душе прикосновения своего любовника. Хотя, надо признать, тело у Поттера было неплохим, пусть и немного худое и нескладное. Кожа гладкой и горячей. Но Блейз уже решил для себя, что предпочитает пышногрудых красоток. А о том, чтобы переспать с кем – то ещё Блейз запретил себе думать. Попасться не хотелось. Просто студентам, желающим уединиться, приходилось делать это в заброшенных классах. Потому что на все факультеты были наложены специальные, оповещающие профессоров о нарушении правил, чары. А карту мародёров он в действии видел довольно часто. Да и любил Избранный пошляться по ночам в мантии – невидимке. 

Герой должен спасти его и его мать в наступающей войне. Отмазать от всех грехов в случае своей победы. А не победит, так и Мордред с ним. Горевать Забини не будет. А мамуля и при Тёмном лорде сможет устроиться со всеми удобствами. 

Окучивая Избранного, Блейз не забывал бдить за слизеринцами. В последнее время его сильно настораживал Малфой. Блондин перестал цепляться к грифам. На провокации не реагировал. Пару раз Забини ловил его взгляды, направленные на Поттера. Жадные, тоскливо – голодные. Блейз слегка…испугался. Не то, чтобы он думал, что Малфой может отбить у него персонального спасителя. Нет. Гарри ясно дал понять, что ненавидит блондина. Но… Превозмогая отвращение ко всему происходящему слизеринец решил подстраховаться. Мерлин! Как же он ненавидел и Поттера, и Малфоя, и Тёмного лорда, склоняясь над пахом гриффиндорца. Поттер комкал простыни и стонал, изливаясь в рот любовника. Сука! Предупредить не мог? Блейз с трудом подавил рвотный позыв. 

***

Гарри, забыв о том, что только что испытал потрясающий оргазм, бросился к любимому.  
\- Прости, прости, - он попытался обнять смуглое сильное тело.  
\- Всё нормально, - вяло пробормотал Блейз, судорожно сглатывая и заворачиваясь в простыню.  
\- Я… в следующий раз я постараюсь сдержаться, - Гарри не заметил, как скривился отвернувшийся итальянец. Ему было слишком хорошо.  
\- Давай спать.  
\- Ага, - гриффиндорец робко чмокнул любимого в щёку и, махнув палочкой, погасил свет.  
Блейз размеренно дышал во сне, а Гарри улыбался в темноту. Его чувства к Чжоу теперь казались смешными. Никакого сравнения с тем, что он испытывает к слизеринцу. Гарри влюбился. Он не знал, любит ли его Блейз, но очень надеялся на это. О чувствах итальянец не говорил, но с ним можно было обсуждать всё на свете. Дурсли говорили: «Ты должен быть нормальным», от директора только и слышно: «Гарри, ты должен уничтожить Волдеморта», сам Волдеморт твердил: «Ты должен сдохнуть, Поттер». И только Блейз не указывал Гарри, что тот должен сделать. А то, что холодный иногда? Да ничего удивительного. Аристократ. Вон Малфой – старший. Ледышка натуральная. Гарри не сомневался, что сможет растопить Блейза. Он уже давно всё решил. Он расскажет всё друзьям после войны. Раньше ни за что. Рон слишком несдержан. Он с трудом выдерживает сам факт того, что Гарри дружит со слизеринцем. А если рыжий узнает, что дружба ну о – о – чень тесная, начнёт орать, как раненый гиппогриф. 

***

Конца войны ждать не пришлось. О том, что Гарри и Блейз любовники, друзьям Поттера стало известно сразу после похорон Дамблдора. Те застукали их целующимися в коридоре. 

Блейз знал, что у Золотого трио есть какая – то миссия, завещанная покойным директором. И на седьмой курс они не вернутся. Он даже напрашивался в сопровождающие, но великодушно дал себя отговорить. Просто так Героя Забини отпустить не мог. У того должен был быть стимул, чтобы вернуться и вытащить из всего этого дерьма Блейза и его мать. Поэтому, переступив через свои принципы, Блейз решил в этот раз позволить гриффиндорцу быть сверху. 

Они начали целоваться ещё в коридоре, у неоткрывшейся Выручай – комнаты, когда из – за угла вывернули Грейнджер и Уизли. Гриффиндорка не сказала ничего, лишь внимательно взглянула на итальянца. Рыжий не впал в истерику и не заорал, как ожидал слизеринец. Он лишь сказал, что Гарри Поттера больше нет. Есть слизеринская подстилка. Развернулся и ушёл. С Грейнджер и Поттером в вояж по стране отправился, кто бы мог подумать, тюфяк Лонгботтом. 

***

Во времена правления Кэрроу в школе Блейз старался не отсвечивать. Он свернул все свои интриги. Сократил до необходимого минимума общение с окружающими. Он не лебезил перед Пожирателями, но и за других студентов не заступался. Он был сам по себе. По – прежнему запрещал себе интрижки. Не позволял себе никаких двусмысленных фраз, вроде комплиментов, по отношению к другим ученикам. Уизли, приехавший доучиваться, таскался за ним с маниакальной настойчивостью. Совсем, как Поттер за Малфоем год назад.  
\- Если бы не ты, с – сука, - прошипел однажды рыжий, проходя мимо.  
Блейз скривился было, но остановился, осенённый неожиданной догадкой. Ронни – бой бесился вовсе не из – за того, что Поттер оказался геем. Он бесился из – за того, что сам… Сам хотел… О, моргановы панталоны! Итальянец согнулся от хохота. Нищеброд и очкарик. Вот была бы парочка. 

***

После победы Блейз жил с Поттером на Гриммо. Он настоял на раздельных спальнях. Гарри возражать не стал. Он целыми сутками торчал в аврорате или Визенгамоте, возвращаясь порой заполночь. К этому времени итальянец уже спал. 

Суды над Пожирателями шли безостановочно. Одними из первых судили таких, как Изабелла Забини. Мать Блейза. Они хоть и считались нейтралами, но были замечены в контактах с Псами. В пользу итальянки говорил тот факт, что её шантажировали ребёнком. Кэрроу, хозяйничавшие в Хогвартсе, могли убить Блейза в любой момент. Зельеваром она была почти таким же хорошим, как и покойный Снейп. Да и метки у женщины не было. Снейп был единственным, по кому Блейз скорбел искренне. Декана он уважал. Да и в школе они довольно неплохо общались. Настолько, насколько это возможно между профессором и студентом. Одно то, как Снейп всегда отзывался о Поттере и его умственных способностях, заслуживало похвалы. К самому Блейзу претензии никаких не было. Поттер просто тяжело взглянул на Шеклболта, и итальянца отпустили. Ещё и извинились. 

Теперь Герой полностью погрузился в дело Малфоев. Нарциссу уже приговорили к пожизненному. Ну, там… было за что. А вот за отца и сына Гарри сражался с непонятным для Блейза упрямством. Итальянец знал, что во время войны Поттер с дружками провёл какое – то время в плену у Тёмного Лорда в Малфой – мэноре. Что там было, Гарри никогда не рассказывал, а Блейзу было откровенно наплевать. Главное, что сам он теперь совершенно чист ото всех подозрений и свободен. И сегодня его последняя ночь в этом ужасном доме. Чемоданы уже собраны. Позавчера мать с совой прислала порт – ключ в Рим. Пока Поттер протирал штаны, давая показания, Блейз завершил все свои дела. Приобрёл кое – какие игредиенты для зелий и артефакты в подарок матери. Перевёл все деньги в итальянский филиал Гринготтса. Погрузил в сон всех домовиков лондонского особняка, принадлежавшего их семье. Законсервировал само поместье. Всё делалось в полнейшей тайне от Поттера. Забини хотел поставить любовника перед фактом. Друзьями, с которыми можно было бы попрощаться, Блейз не обзавёлся. Пожалуй, Панси. В школе они здорово повеселились, распространяя сплетни о студентах. Но в Англии девушки не было. Паркинсонов оправдали одними из первых, и сразу после суда они уехали из страны. 

Слава Мерлину, через несколько часов Блейз тоже свалит с этого грёбаного острова. Парень взглянул на часы. Полпервого ночи. Где этого Поттера носит? Блейз собирался с вечера порвать с победителем Тёмного Лорда и переночевать в городе. И обшарпанный дом. И шизанутый эльф, почему – то боготворящий Поттера, а не чистокровного аристократа Блейза. И портрет старухи Блэк, поначалу смешивший своими комментариями (парочку Блейз запомнил) о грязнокровках, приходивших в особняк. Всё это выводило из себя. 

Он услышал, как в гостиной сработал камин. Выйдя из спальни, Блейз стал спускаться вниз, но на последних ступенях замер. Поттер пришёл не один. Парень скользнул в небольшой боковой коридорчик, ведущий на кухню. Отсюда всё было отлично слышно, и виднелась часть комнаты. А за декоративным выступом стены было удобно прятаться.  
\- И часто ты его так домой приводишь? – раздался голос… Малфоя – младшего?  
\- Практически каждую ночь, - пропыхтела Грейнджер. – я сниму мантию, а ты ботинки.  
Послышалось шуршание мантии, и тихий стон Поттера.  
\- А Забини? Не помогает? Он же живёт здесь. Он знает?  
\- Живёт, - выплюнула слово девушка. – Сукин сын, твой Забини. И нет, не знает. Гарри не говорил ему.  
Драко судорожно вздохнул:  
\- С ума сошёл? Им необходимо быть вместе. Он… Он может умереть.  
\- А то я не знаю? – прошипела гриффиндорка. – Этот индюк целыми днями где – то пропадает, а на ночь запирается в спальне. Он, видите ли, не высыпается. Гарри не хочет его беспокоить. Он слишком любит эту скотину.  
Пару минут стояла тишина. Сумрак гостиной лишь раз был нарушен вспышкой какого – то заклятия.  
\- Ну, вот, - удовлетворённо произнесла Гермиона. – Лёгкие сонные чары. Что – то сильнее нельзя. В первые недели формируется магическое ядро. Ты же знаешь. Теперь он спокойно проспит до утра.  
\- Он был у врача?  
\- Да. Мы с Кингсли сегодня отвели Гарри в Мунго. Практически силой.  
\- И?  
Блейз осторожно выглянул из своего укрытия. Грейнджер, устало сгорбившись, сидела в кресле. Блондин на коленях стоял перед диваном, на котором лежал Поттер. Пальцы Малфоя легко скользили по лицу Гарри, очерчивая контуры.  
\- Семь недель.  
\- Как бы я хотел, Гермиона… Как бы я хотел… - он со стоном уткнулся в плечо брюнета.  
Девушка положила руку на его спину:  
\- Я знаю, Драко. Я бы тоже хотела, чтобы всё было по-другому. 

2.***

Рим был изумителен. Яркий, солнечный, великолепный. Никакого сравнения с Англией. Первый год после возвращения мать позволила Блейзу жить в своё удовольствие. Парень без труда сошёлся с местной «золотой» молодёжью. Элитой из элит. Только чистокровные ведьмы и волшебники. Весёлые, красивые, темпераментные. Куда там истеричному и избалованному Малфою, замороженным сёстрам Гринграсс, чопорному Нотту или тормозным Крэббу с Гойлом. Теперь парня окружали только самые – самые. Избранные. Блейз хохотнул. Несколько месяцев назад он трахал одного такого Избранного. 

О Поттере он забыл в то самое мгновение, когда вышел их вихря телепорта и обнял мать. Лишь пару недель спустя Забини ощутил какое – то странное тянущее чувство внизу живота. Но оно ушло так же быстро, как и пришло. Мать, опасаясь какого – нибудь отсроченного проклятия, настояла на визите к колдомедику. Врач не выявил никаких отклонений. Магическое ядро было в норме, а физическое состояние просто отличным. На всякий пожарный Блейз пропил курс витаминных и общеукрепляющих зелий. Недомогание больше не возвращалось, и о происшествии было благополучно забыто. 

По просьбе Изабеллы Блейз начал присматриваться к местным девушкам на выданье. Он уже определился с тем, какими качествами должна обладать его будущая супруга. Она должна быть богатой, умной и иметь определённый вес в обществе. Ну, и… красота будет не лишней. Ведь ей предстоит стать будущей леди Забини и родить наследников. 

Никаких интрижек парень себе не позволял. Будущая политическая карьера предполагала безупречную репутацию. Да и иметь в анамнезе оскорблённых и обиженных расставанием девушек и их семьи не хотелось. А сбросить напряжение можно и в борделе. Обслуживание в заведении сеньоры Констанции было всё так же на высоте. Свою бисексуальность он считал неправильной и всеми силами пытался подавить её в себе и забыть прошлый опыт. Блондинки, рыжие, шатенки, но никогда зеленоглазые брюнетки. Всегда очень женственные, с пышными грудями и округлыми бёдрами. 

***

Работа в министерстве была невозможна без высшего образования. Блейз подал документы в Римский Магический университет и блестяще сдал вступительные экзамены на факультет политики и международных отношений. В будущем Блейз планировал сесть в кресло министра магии. Параллельно он заключил договор об ученичестве у известного итальянского зельевара Сильвио Медичи. Потомка тех самых Медичи. В своё время восьмидесятилетний маг принимал экзамены на мастерство у самого Снейпа. Мастер был чрезвычайно рад, когда узнал, что именно Снейп был тем, кто преподал Блейзу начальные знания о зельях. Он очень уважительно отзывался о покойном слизеринском декане и с большой грустью переживал его смерть.  
\- Лучшие всегда уходят первыми, - удручённо вздыхал Сильвио. 

Учёба Блейза и там, и там закончилась практически одновременно.

В качестве дипломной работы он, не называя имён, на примере семьи Малфой и их взаимоотношений с Британским Министерством магии, Дамблдором и Поттером, рассмотрел течение Второй Магической и её итоги. Работа была встречена довольно благосклонно. Хотя сам Блейз ожидал более бурной и восторженной реакции. Для Медичи он представил зелье, с помощью которого можно было в два раза быстрее восстановиться после Круцио. Наработки ему передала Изабелла. Собственно, зелье было практически готово. Блейзу оставалось его довести до нужной концентрации. Это было, конечно, нечестно. Но кто об этом узнает? Ни Изабелла, ни сам Блейз рассказывать об этом никому не собирались. А для достижения цели, как известно, все средства хороши. 

***

Блейз уже видел себя в гуще международных событий. Вот он на Саммите Большой Магической восьмёрки. Вот принимает самое живое участие в обсуждении новых законопроектов и переработке старых. И интриги, интриги, интриги. Как же он жаждал этого! Пусть пока простые. Направленные на достижение каких – то сиюминутных целей. Заняться многоходовыми Блейз сможет тогда, когда займёт кресло министра. Ау – у – у, Малфой! Где ты там со своим липовым титулом Серебряного принца и иллюзией власти? 

Мать тряхнула старыми связями, и Блейза взяли на работу. Помощником атташе по искусству. Бля! Он жаждал вовсе не этого. Парень высказал матери свои претензии, но в резких выражениях Изабелла приструнила сына.  
\- Не с нашей репутацией рассчитывать на что – то большее.  
Никто и никогда не обвинял прямо леди Забини в смерти её мужей, но слава Чёрной вдовы приклеилась к ней прочно. Впервые в жизни Блейз пожалел, что он сын своей матери. 

Сказать, что работа стала для него сплошным разочарованием, значит не сказать ничего. Мальчик – мать его – на побегушках. Принеси, подай, иди на хуй, не мешай. Потомственный, блять, аристократ. Парень попробовал, было, вести свою игру, но его опять ждало разочарование. В те времена, когда Италия была разрозненным государством, когда правили католическая церковь и инквизиция, когда Флоренция была независимой республикой, без интриг жизнь была немыслима. Но сейчас, когда маги отгородились Статутом Секретности, когда угроза захвата Европы Тёмным лордом миновала, люди расслабились. Кстати, в Министерстве очень уважительно отзывались о Поттере. А когда коллеги узнали, что Блейз учился в одно время с Героем, то совершенно измучили вопросами. Мерлин, кажется, в то время он ещё больше возненавидел этого лохматого очкарика. Блейз бесился и всеми силами избегал таких разговоров. По его личным наблюдениям, теперь все усилия окружающих были направлены на то, чтобы завоевать нового любовника или любовницу. Итальянцы оказались слишком солнечными, слишком жизнерадостными и любвеобильными, слишком независимыми, чтобы плясать под чью – то дудку. Да и сиесту никто не отменял. 

А ещё, самым большим шоком для Блейза, все последние годы отрицающего свою тягу к парням, стало то, что министр Бадзини оказался открытым геем. Да ещё состоящим в гомосексуальной триаде. С официально заключённым браком и целым выводком детей.

***

К двадцати семи Блейз так и не определился с кандидатурой невесты. Мать снова взяла всё в свои руки. Его сверстница Бьянка Рикарио была блистательной. Красивая, умная, воспитанная. Её отец – Антонио Рикарио, граф Пьяцци – владел половиной магической Сицилии и крупным бизнесом в маггловском мире. Обожал и боготворил дочь, которой позволялось многое, если не всё. Бьянка была очень, очень выгодной невестой. Но… у девушки имелись три существенных недостатка. Смуглая кожа, зелёные глаза и жгучие чёрные волосы. И мальчишеская фигура. Это уже четвёртый её недостаток.  
\- Мама, ты шутишь? – Блейз был в бешенстве. – Я не собираюсь всю оставшуюся жизнь смотреть на копию Поттера. Да у меня банально на неё не встанет.  
\- Глупости! – резко осадила сына леди Забини. – Неважно, чего хочешь ты. Брачный контракт составлен. И мы с Антонио уже подписали его.  
\- Тебе просто нужен официальный повод, чтобы бывать в поместье Пьяцци, - Блейз, скривившись, смотрел на мать. – Кажется, его жена так увлечена благотворительностью, что может не бывать дома сутками.  
Хлёсткая пощёчина обожгла щёку молодого человека.  
\- Придержи язык, - Изабелла резко отвернулась. – Свадьба через месяц. А если у тебя, как ты говоришь, не встанет, зелье потенции, я, так и быть, сварю. Двойной концентрации.  
И, сердито щёлкая каблуками, леди Забини покинула гостиную. «Ну – ну, мамуля. Ни ты, ни граф с супругой не вечны. А Бьянка, кажется, обожает квиддич. А это такое опасное хобби». 

***

Через три года брака Блейз ненавидел жену всеми фибрами души. Она с удовольствием похерила всю свою аристократичность. С гиканьем носилась по поместью на метле. Носила маггловские джинсы, кеды и футболки. Часами могла болтаться по немагическому Риму. Не желала устраивать светские рауты и посещать таковые у знакомых. И работала. Немыслимо! Шумная, весёлая. И абсолютная ледышка в постели. Блейзу приходилось часами уламывать её на секс. А потом она просто лежала на спине с раздвинутыми ногами и безучастно пялилась в потолок. Другие позы, кроме «миссионерской», она считала полным извращением. При упоминании минета впадала в неконтролируемую истерику. Приходила в ужас от необходимости прикасаться к этому. Слово «это» произносилось шёпотом и с выражением крайнего ужаса на лице (Блейз был на все сто уверен, что над ним просто издеваются). Афродизиаки, из - за лёгкого противозачаточного эффекта, исключались. Самое смешное, что самому Блейзу зелье потенции не требовалось. Член стоял, как каменный, стоило вспомнить худую фигуру жены. Маленькую, почти плоскую грудь. Зелёные глаза и смоляные кудри. Забини не мог, даже, в бордель сходить. Сразу после свадьбы тесть намекнул, что если Блейз хочет сделать карьеру, то стоит задуматься о том, так ли ему нужны походы к девочкам сеньоры Констанции.  
\- С карьерой я и сам справлюсь, - высокомерно заявил Забини.  
\- Ну – ну, - усмехнулся граф.  
Блейз прогулки в бордель прекратил. Не то, чтобы он боялся. На всякий случай.

***

Уже несколько раз Изабелла и граф устраивали детям допросы. Три года супружества, а в палаццо до сих пор не слышны детские голоса. Блейз был готов на что угодно, лишь бы Бьянка поскорее забеременела, и он избавился от необходимости заниматься с ней сексом. Слава Мерлину, что род Забини может наследовать и девочка. Поэтому мальчика дожидаться не придётся. О Пьяцци можно не беспокоиться. Его продолжит младший брат жены. 

Леди Забини лично отвела сына и невестку к лучшему колдогинекологу Рима. Блейз ожидал увидеть мягкую улыбчивую женщину с добрым сочувствующим взглядом. Он уже приготовился отражать её советы и поучения. Но гинекологом оказался сухопарый желчный мужчина. Цепким взглядом чёрных глаз он напомнил покойного Снейпа. Блейз ждал, что им пропишут какое – нибудь зелье или, на худой конец, отправят к гоблинам для ритуала. Но доктор попросил его выйти, чтобы обследовать Бьянку. Мужчина скучал в коридоре практически час. Наконец, жена вышла:  
\- Доктор ждёт тебя.  
С ним врач занимался ещё дольше. Сначала стандартные вопросы: рост, вес, количество партнёров в прошлом, количество половых актов в неделю и прочую ерунду. Затем последовала череда различных диагностических чар. Совсем, как у магглов, взял кровь и сперму на анализ. Проверил их с помощью различных зелий. Сыпал специфическими терминами на латыни. Прыткопишущее Перо непрерывно строчило на пергаменте. У Блейза уже рябило в глазах от его мелькания. Он не волновался. Дело, уж конечно, не в нём. Да, в своё время он пользовался противозачаточными заклинаниями, не доверяя бордельным шлюхам. Но стерильными из – за этих чар не становятся. 

Доктор закончил свои изыскания. Долго смотрел в исписанный пергамент и, наконец, изрёк:  
\- Сеньор Забини, пригласите вашу супругу.  
\- Зачем? – искренне удивился Блейз. – Пропишите нам курс зелий, и покончим с этим. Меня ждёт работа.  
\- Это важно.  
Забини недовольно скривился, но просьбу выполнил. Дождавшись, когда Бьянка займёт свободное кресло, доктор Стефанелли разложил перед собой свои записи.  
\- Итак. Начнём с леди Забини. Вы абсолютно здоровы, сеньора. Чары показали, что вы выходили замуж девственницей. Кроме супруга других партнёров не имеете. Ваша репродуктивная система в полном порядке. И детей вы можете иметь столько, сколько захотите. Противопоказаний для наступления беременности нет. Теперь вы, сеньор Забини. 

Молодой мужчина слегка поёжился под пристальным взглядом доктора, но тут же взял себя в руки: «Какого Мордреда? Со мной всё нормально».  
\- Ваше физическое состояние идеально, - продолжил гинеколог. – Магия показала многочисленные половые связи в прошлом, но вы пользовались контрацептивными чарами. Очень грамотно, надо сказать (Блейз самодовольно усмехнулся). Вы не стерильны.  
Он замолчал.  
\- Договаривайте, сеньор Стефанелли, - Бьянка оторвалась от созерцания колдофото младенцев, развешанных по стенам.  
Врач сложил руки домиком и снова уставился на Блейза.  
\- Скажите, сеньор Забини, у вас есть дети вне брака?  
\- Что? Нет!  
\- Вы уверены?  
\- Абсолютно! – яростно заявил Блейз. – Я никогда не позволил бы себе обрюхатить шлюху.  
Жена сморщилась от грубых слов.  
\- А не проститутку? – Стефанелли откинулся на спинку стула.  
Память услужливо подкинула имя. Гарри Поттер. Забини покачал головой. С Поттером он был предельно осторожен. И чары накладывал не только на себя, но и на Героя.  
\- При чём тут это? – поинтересовалась Бьянка.  
Вместо ответа доктор взял палочку и бросил какое – то заклинание на Блейза. В воздухе появилось странное изображение.  
\- Это чары проекции, - пояснил мужчина. – Колдомедики используют их для визуального исследования внутренних органов. Это проекция ваших яичек. Точнее, их содержимого.  
\- Ну, - Бьянка подалась вперёд, всматриваясь в изображение. – Там сплошные шустрики.  
\- Верно. Находясь внутри тела, сперма лорда Забини идеальна. «Шустрики», как вы изволили выразиться. Но… Стоит им попасть во внешнюю среду или, в нашем случае, во влагалище леди Забини, как они замирают. Мгновенно. Будто их что – то замораживает.  
\- Что? – Блейз уже начинал злиться.  
\- Магия.  
\- Моя собственная? Чушь! Магия всегда заботится о волшебнике.  
\- Не всегда. Вспомните уродство Волдеморта после воскрешения. Вспомните о Предателях Крови. Поэтому я и спрашиваю о внебрачных детях, и не отказались ли вы от них. В некоторых случаях магия выступает третейским судьёй, наказывая за неблаговидные, с её точки зрения, поступки.  
\- И что делать? – девушка с надеждой смотрела на доктора.  
\- Взгляните на родовое древо. Обратитесь к гоблинам, - пожал плечами Стефанелли. – Мне неизвестны ритуалы, необходимые для более глубокого изучения сложившейся ситуации. Я, со своей стороны, сделал всё возможное.

***

Для того чтобы взглянуть на генеалогическое древо, пришлось ехать в Англию. Забини злился. Он не был здесь двенадцать лет и ничуть не соскучился.

Блейз чуть помедлил перед тем, как войти в Родовой зал. Чувствительный тычок под рёбра от жены привёл его в чувства. Он бросил на неё недовольный взгляд и распахнул двери. За все те года, что особняк был закрыт, пыли скопилось немало. Но разбуженные домовики в мгновение ока привели всё в порядок. Зажгли светильники и благоговейно сняли чехол, закрывающий гобелен с деревом.

Блейз подошёл ближе, рассматривая картину своей династии.

Вот основатель их семьи. Флавио Забини. Обычный пират, заслуживший в пятнадцатом веке благосклонность Генриха Седьмого и получившего за свои заслуги перед троном титул. Знал бы монарх о том, что Флавио – маг, дело кончилось бы костром. Сгореть – не сгорел бы, но пришлось бы придумывать новое имя, биографию. Заново втираться в доверие к королю. Морока – одним словом.

Вот вся итальянская родня. Испанская и португальская ветви. Несколько английских родственников. Вот «любимая» матушка и семь её мужей. Вот зелёный листок Блейза соединяется с листком Бьянки, а через неё с семьёй Пьяцци. А вот… Блейз не поверил своим глазам.  
\- Я вырастила кретина, - раздался рядом голос Изабеллы. Когда мать злилась, её итальянский акцент в английской речи становился просто кошмарным. – Когда ты закрывал дом двенадцать лет назад, ты заходил сюда?  
\- Не видел необходимости.  
\- Понятно, почему в тридцать ты всё ещё помощник атташе, дорогой зятёк, - насмешливо заметил граф, стоявший рядом с дочерью. А сама Бьянка… Блейз никогда не видел жену в таком бешенстве. Он вдруг резко вспомнил, что она с отличием закончила не слюнявый Шармбатон, а мрачный брутальный Дурмстранг. И была лучшей выпускницей за последние тридцать лет. И является не только Мастером Зелий, как сам Блейз, но и Мастером Чар. И на данный момент она - лучший эксперт – криминалист римского аврората.  
\- Кто она? – девушку просто трясло. – Кто та несчастная, которую ты использовал в своих интересах, выжал досуха, а потом бросил? И много таких было? И я хочу с ней познакомиться. Я всегда знала, что ты тот ещё мерзавец, но чтобы настолько.  
\- Полегче, девчонка! – возмутилась Изабелла.  
\- Тихо, тихо, дамы, - Антонио примиряющее поднял ладони. – Дочь, немедленно извинись перед Изабеллой. Миледи, не обращайте внимания на мою глупышку. Дети просто на взводе. 

Блейз, не обращая внимания на перепалку, смотрела на бледный, едва различимый листок с одним – единственным именем. Евангелина.

 

 

3

Когда девушка выходила замуж и вступала в род мужа, то веточка, соединяющая её имя с семьей, никак не менялась. Её связь с кровной семьёй оставалась крепкой. Здесь веточка отсутствовала. Это значило, что ребёнок полностью принадлежит другому роду.

Этого не может быть. Этого просто не может быть. Этот уродский шрамоголовый ублюдок не мог с ним так поступить. Блейз вспомнил то утро. То проклятое утро, случившееся столько лет назад. 

Ретроспектива.

Блейз не знал, как Поттер провёл утро. Но, судя по звукам, того опять рвало в туалете. Итальянец поморщился. В последний раз взглянул по сторонам - не забыл ли чего, уменьшил чемоданы, сунул их в карман и подхватил дорожную мантию. 

В спальню Героя он заходить не собирался. Поэтому максимально громко протопал по лестнице на первый этаж. Он смотрелся в старое мутное зеркало, висевшее в прихожей, когда позади раздался шорох.  
\- Блейз? Ты уходишь?  
\- Да, Поттер, - слизеринец поправил и без того безупречную укладку.  
\- Когда вернёшься?  
\- Никогда.  
\- Блейз, - больше похоже на шелест.  
Забини, наконец, обернулся. Выглядел Герой просто ужасно. Худющий, осунувшийся. Под глазами залегли тёмные круги. Он зябко кутался в пижамную куртку.  
\- Что это значит?  
\- То и значит, - огрызнулся Блейз. – Ты сделал всё, что должен был. У новой власти нет претензий к моей семье. Или ты думал, что я могу влюбиться в такое убожество, как ты? Всё между нами кончено. Да и не было ничего.  
Поттер устало прислонился к стене.  
\- Я беременный, Блейз.  
\- И что? – равнодушно отозвался итальянец.  
\- Это твой ребёнок.  
Блейз заржал.  
\- Нет, вы слышали, миледи? – он обернулся к портрету Вальпурги Блэк, с которой у него с первого дня установились неплохие отношения. Она сразу увидела в нём чистокровного, и частенько они вместе злословили по поводу грязнокровок, приходивших в особняк. Сейчас старуха почему – то молчала и переводила взгляд с одного парня на другого. Не дождавшись ответа, Забини презрительно скривился:  
\- Я всегда накладывал на тебя и на себя контрацептивные чары, идиот. И мне наплевать, кому ты подставлял свою задницу и от кого твой ублюдок. Магией клянусь, что это не мой ребёнок. Миссис Блэк, было приятно с вами познакомиться. 

Он смотрел на портрет, ожидая похвалы за то, что унизил Поттера. Вальпурга терпеть того не могла. Но женщина молчала, пристально глядя на Гарри, а потом достала из ножен, висевших на поясе, небольшой кинжал. И, беззвучно шевеля губами, провела им в воздухе перед собой, словно разрезая им что – то. Раздался тонкий звук лопнувшей струны. 

Блейз бросил на уже бывшего любовника брезгливый взгляд. Поттер побледнел, хотя куда уж больше. Остановившимся взглядом он смотрел прямо перед собой, побелевшими пальцами держась за ворот пижамы. Внутри Блейза шевельнулось что – то, но он быстро погасил ненужные чувства и распахнул входную дверь. Шагая в новую жизнь, он не видел, как Гарри без сил сполз на пол. Не слышал, как орала на портрете леди Блэк:  
\- Кричер, где ты шляешься, паршивец? Немедленно за помощью!  
Не видел, как аппарировал прочь, а потом вернулся домовик, таща за руку Гермиону Грейнджер. Которую ненавидел и всегда ворчал о грязнокровках, осквернивших дом Блэков. Не слышал, как отчаянно шептала заклятия девушка, пытаясь привести в чувство друга. Он не слышал, как раненым зверем кричал Драко Малфой, которого позвала через камин Гермиона. 

Ничего этого он не слышал и не видел. Его ждал Рим.

Конец ретроспективы.

\- Поттер, - прошипел Блейз, глядя на гобелен. Он вспомнил, что как раз за семь недель до этой сцены качественно оттрахал Победителя. Перед судом над Изабеллой. Поттер должен был выложиться в Визенгамоте по полной. Это был их первый и последний секс после войны.  
Позади раздался смешок. Молодой мужчина обернулся.  
\- Те есть вы, дорогой зять, хотите сказать, что состояли в интимной связи с Национальным Героем Британии? – граф величественно опустился в кресло. Красивое породистое лицо исказила та самая брезгливость, с которой когда – то сам Блейз смотрел на Поттера.  
Блейз взглянул на мать. Та кивнула, отводя глаза.  
\- Да, - с вызовом ответил Забини. – Он должен был вытащить нас с мамой из войны.  
\- А более подробно?  
С молчаливого согласия матери Блейз рассказал всё. Абсолютно спокойно. Вины за собой он не чувствовал. Каждый выживает, как умеет.  
\- Итак. Подведём итоги, - Антонио по - прежнему кривился. – Вы закрутили роман с Гарри Поттером, влюбили его в себя. Выжали, как говорит один из моих магглорожденных друзей, как тюбик с зубной пастой. А потом вышвырнули. Отказались от собственного ребёнка. Да ещё магией поклялись. Даа, зятёк. Видал я идиотов, но чтобы настолько.

Блейз вдруг понял, что тесть брезгует не тем, что у него был роман с парнем, а тем, как он с этим парнем поступил.

\- Узнать от частного детектива – одно, а услышать собственное признание – совсем другое.  
\- Вы знали? – изумился Блейз.  
Граф фыркнул:  
\- Конечно, знал. Я собирался отдать за тебя свою единственную дочь. Неужели ты думаешь, что я не вызнал бы о тебе всю подноготную.  
\- Откуда?  
\- Некая мисс Грейнджер послала моего человека по затейливому маршруту. А вот мистер Рональд Уизли поведал всё с большим удовольствием.

Блейз мысленно выругался. Покидая в своё время Англию, он не смог подчистить эти хвосты. Обливиэйт – такая чудесная вещь. Но к Грейнджер в то время просто невозможно было подобраться. Она, как и Поттер, постоянно торчала в аврорате. Рыжий, наоборот, не вылезал из Норы. А с Драко никакое заклятие забвения не прошло бы. У Малфоя – младшего была «милая» привычка хранить некоторые из своих воспоминаний. В Гринготтсе. Для пущей безопасности. Ещё неизвестно, что он там насохранял. 

\- Если я так плох в качестве зятя, так какого лысого дементора вы согласились на свадьбу?  
\- Ну, - Антонио рассматривал свои ногти, - ты богат, красив, знатен, магически одарён. Умён. Вернее, я думал, что умён. Ну, а если честно, то знакомство с мистером Поттером всегда стояло на первом месте в списке твоих достоинств. Жаль, что мистер Уизли не знал всей подоплёки этой истории. Теперь я начинаю жалеть, что настоял на магической церемонии заключения брака. Развод желанен, но невозможен. Ничего, после рождения ребёнка вы сможете жить раздельно. Будете встречаться раз в месяц для подтверждения связи.  
\- Это, если ребёнок будет, - возразила Бьянка.  
\- Не волнуйся, всё будет хорошо, - граф погладил дочь по плечу. – Ведь будет, мистер Забини?  
Блейз поёжился под пристальным взглядом тёмно – карих глаз.

***

\- Что делать, мама? – Блейз нервно шагал по гостиной.  
Отец с дочерью удалились на прогулку по немагическому Лондону, оставив Забини одних в доме.  
\- Исправлять всё, что наворотил, - злобе Изабеллы не было предела. – Что я тебе говорила? Идя по головам – не наживи себе врагов.  
\- Это невозможно.  
\- Нужно лучше стараться, - отрезала итальянка.  
Женщина рухнула в кресло. Блейз знал, какие мысли обуревали его мать. В последнее время её дела шли не блестяще. Полностью сосредоточившись на том, чтобы охмурить графа, она забросила своё зельеварческое дело. В результате растеряла практически всех клиентов. Новых не было. Антонио охмуряться категорически не хотел. Он сдувал пылинки со своей жены, а к Изабелле относился, как к предмету меблировки. Красивому, но, по - большому счёту, бесполезному.  
\- Иди к гоблинам. И без ответа не возвращайся.

***

Гринготтский гоблин капнул кровь Блейза в центр ритуального круга и запел катрены. Мужчина чуть поморщился. Звучало, как железом по стеклу. Несколько рун вспыхнули тусклым серым цветом. Большая часть остались инертными. А одна горела устойчивым чёрным светом.  
\- Что это значит?  
\- Те руны, что не зажглись, означают, что у вас нет детей.  
\- Но гобелен…  
\- Как выглядит лист с именем ребёнка?  
\- Очень бледный. Едва читаемый.  
\- Он исчезнет, когда дитя вступит в совершеннолетие. Вы, как я понял, магией поклялись, что ребёнок не ваш. Теперь и ребёнок, и его магия, и его сила отрезаны от вашего рода. В нём нет ни капли вашей крови. Его сила не питает ваш род. А светящиеся говорят о том, что связь с матерью прервана не до конца. У того, кто проводил ритуал отторжения, не хватило сил довести его до конца. Поэтому цвет такой тусклый.  
\- Ритуал? Но…  
\- Ритуал был, - припечатал гоблин. - Но детей с нынешней супругой у вас не будет, пока вы окончательно не порвёте с матерью отвергнутого дитя.  
\- Мать… Это был парень.  
\- Тем более. Вы лишили его своей поддержки. При беременностях в однополых парах постоянная подпитка магией - не прихоть, а необходимость. Секс не обязателен. Хотя наиболее предпочтителен. Порой бывает достаточно объятий.  
\- А чёрная?  
\- Ваше магическое ядро добровольно отдаёт все эти годы часть магии, как компенсацию за те месяцы беременности, что второй отец ребёнка провёл без вас, мистер Забини. Процент так мал, что вы не должны ничего чувствовать.  
Блейз согласно кивнул. Действительно, самочувствие у него всегда было отличным. Да он насморком никогда не болел. Исключение составлял тот приступ боли, случившийся сразу после возвращения из Англии после войны. На вопрос, что же это могло быть, гоблин развёл руками:  
\- Увы, лорд. И гоблины не могут всё знать.  
\- Возможно, ли разорвать связь?  
\- Да. Но делать это придётся отцу вашего ребёнка. Вы его должник.  
Гоблин выбрался из – за стола и, неуклюже переваливаясь, подошёл к высоченному стеллажу. Плавно повёл лапой. С верхней полки слетел свиток. Прямо в руки Блейза.  
\- Это необходимый вам ритуал.  
Мужчина вчитался. Слава Мерлину, ничего сложного. Правда придётся жить некоторое время в одном доме, чтобы остатки магии, что он задолжал Поттеру, перешли бы к тому быстрее.  
Итальянец скривился. Опять терпеть этого гриффиндурка. Кивнув гоблину, он удалился.

***

Гмалхур с презрением смотрел вслед уходящему волшебнику. Гоблин не понимал, как можно отказаться от собственной плоти и крови, от своего продолжения, от своего дитя. Кому тогда передавать родовые знания и магию? Кто продолжит и прославит род в будущем? И неважно, будут ли эти деяния тёмными или светлыми. Тот же Волдеморт не забудется никогда. Пусть и память о нём будет со знаком минус. 

Кто, в конце концов, будет приумножать золото в сейфах? 

***

Бьянка, поджав ноги, сидела на диване в гостиной лондонского особняка Забини и смотрела, как нервно вышагивает муж. Она впервые видела его таким вздрюченным.  
\- Я надеюсь, ты не собираешься отказываться от ритуала?  
\- У меня есть выбор? – язвительно поинтересовался мужчина.  
\- Нет, - спокойно ответила девушка, беря в руки «Квиддич сквозь века». – Я думаю, что ты не меньше меня хочешь избавиться от регулярных супружеских обязанностей в общей спальне.  
Блейз покосился на жену:  
\- Тебе не обязательно оставаться в Лондоне. Возвращайся в Рим. Я приеду, когда Поттер сделает всё, что нужно.  
\- Вот ещё, - фыркнула Бьянка. – Я останусь до конца. Я хочу познакомиться с твоей дочерью. И с Гарри.  
\- А твоя работа? – приподнял брови Блейз. – Там же, кажется, всё остановится без тебя?  
\- Завидно, что ты не так востребован? Не беспокойся, - безмятежно улыбнулась Бьянка. – Я остаюсь по договору об обмене опытом. С главами обоих авроратов всё улажено. И я уже была на новом месте работы. Мне понравилось. Милые люди. Но это тебе вряд ли интересно.  
-Этот твой энтузиазм, да в спальню, - недовольно проговорил Блейз.  
Девушка хохотнула, откладывая книгу, которую так и не начала читать, и поднялась с дивана:  
\- О – о, милый. Был бы ты голубоглазой блондинкой, то познал бы всю силу энтузиазма Пьяцци.  
Она ушла, оставляя мужа в полнейшем шоке.

***

Первую встречу с бывшим любовником итальянец решил провести на своей территории. Он послал Поттеру письмо с совой: «Надо поговорить. Немедленно. Через час в гостиной моего лондонского особняка. Камин открыт». Он переоделся в маггловские джинсы, подчёркивающие бёдра и задницу. Расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц рубашки, обнажая смуглую грудь. Да, безупречен. Блейз развалился в небрежной позе на диване перед камином. Он был на сто процентов уверен, что Герой явится раньше назначенного срока. Примчится, только свистни. 

«Трахну этого идиота по – быстрому. Ритуал проведёт, как миленький. И начхать на Антонио. Для его дочурки стараюсь». 

Поттер не появился ни через час, ни через два. Через три прилетела злющая сова с каким – то огрызком вместо нормального конверта. «В семь вечера на Гриммо. Дом будет открыт для тебя». 

Блейз скомкал бумагу и бросил в камин. Сука, Поттер! Что он о себе мнит?  
\- Зиппи, мантию! – рявкнул он.  
Через пятнадцать минут итальянец уже аппарировал. Маман ещё несколько дней назад по своим каналам выяснила, что Поттер работает в Аврорате. Чего ещё ждать? Правда, ничего не удалось узнать о должности и отделе. Ха! Развели тайны мадридского двора. Носится, небось, с палочкой наперевес за алкашами по Лютному. И Уизел с ним на пару. 

Он вошёл в холл Аврората. Рабочий день был в самом разгаре. Народ сновал туда – сюда. Дежурный аврор за конторкой перебирал бумажки. На одной из стен висели снимки из серии «Их разыскивает Аврорат». На другой располагалась доска почёта с кучей колдофото. По мнению Блейза, выражения лиц тех и других были абсолютно одинаковы. Кстати, портрета Поттера не было. Как и Уизли.  
\- Цель визита? – поинтересовался дежурный.  
\- К мистеру Поттеру. И поживее.  
\- Вам назначено? – мужчина не шелохнулся.  
\- Нет.  
\- В таком случае, ничем не могу помочь, - снова шуршание бланков.  
\- Послушайте, милейший, - надменно начал Блейз. – Я лорд Забини и мне…  
\- Хоть сам Мерлин. Без записи не положено, - заученно пробубнил аврор, не поднимая глаз. Но плечи его заметно напряглись.  
\- Когда я дойду до министра, вы лишитесь места, аврор, - Блейз демонстративно постукивал палочкой по ладони.  
Аврор медленно поднял голову. Правая сторона лица была изуродована жуткими шрамами. Такие остаются от когтей оборотня.  
\- Мне срать, кто вы мистер, - зашипел он. На мгновение его оскал стал волчьим.  
Блейз начал закипать. Они тут в Британии совсем охамели? Забыли, кто такие Забини? Позади раздалось щёлканье каблуков по мраморному полу.  
\- Пропусти его, Джонс, - раздался знакомый голос.  
Итальянец обернулся. Рядом стояла Астория Гринграсс. Повзрослевшая. Но всё та же прямая, как палка, спина. Плотно сжатые губы. Длинные светлые волосы собраны в замысловатую причёску. Красивая, изящная, утончённая. Маггловское платье тёмно – серого цвета облегало стройную фигуру от шеи до колен, как перчатка. Огненно – красные туфли и глянец того же цвета на губах. Молодая женщина была великолепна.  
\- Асти, ты шикарно выглядишь, - вырвалось у Блейза.  
\- Спасибо, - она левитировала перед собой здоровенную стопку бумаг. – Ну, так что, Джонс?  
\- Под твою ответственность, Астория, - дежурный поднялся со своего стула. – Вашу палочку, сэр.  
Итальянец нехотя подчинился обязательной процедуре. Аврор просканировал его палочку, что - то записал в своём талмуде. А затем жестом предложил пройти сквозь металлическую арку, поверхность которой была покрыта сложной вязью рун. Целый ряд таких арок был установлен через всё авроратское фойе так, что не пройти через эту преграду было невозможно. 

Блейз знал, что это такое. Бьянка просветила. Новейшая разработка британских невыразимцев. При прохождении через арку, с человека слетают Империус и маскировочные чары. Прекращается действие оборотного зелья, и выявляются темномагические артефакты. За основу был взят маггловский металлоискатель. Жена прожужжала ему все уши, когда такие же устанавливались в римском Министерстве и Аврорате. Теперь это приспособление было обязательным для установки во всех официальных учреждениях. Правда она не действовала на метаморфов. 

Арка смолчала, когда мужчина прошёл через сканирующий контур. Дежурный вернул ему палочку и выдал значок с надписью «Блейз Забини. Улаживание личного конфликта». Астория прошла следом. Ей, как сотруднице, значка не полагалось.

Они вошли в лифт, и девушка нажала кнопку «минус три». Кабина мягко тронулась.  
\- Постой, - запротестовал Блейз. – Это же невыразимцы, а мне к аврорам.  
\- Тебе к Поттеру? – уточнила Астория.  
\- Да.  
\- Значит всё правильно, - она шевельнула палочкой, приподнимая бумаги чуть выше.  
Итальянец ошарашено молчал. Поттер – невыразимец? Хотя, если вспомнить, как тот ещё в школе с маниакальным блеском в глазах разгадывал логические загадки и кроссворды, и до потери пульса тренировался в чарах и ЗОТИ.  
\- Минус третий этаж. Добро пожаловать в Отдел тайн, - мелодичный голос вырвал Блейза из раздумий.  
Он вышел вслед за Асторией в бесконечный коридор.  
\- И что? Сюда можно войти вот так, с улицы? – насмешливо спросил Забини.  
\- Конечно, нет. Благодари меня. Хотя это простой офис, а не лаборатории, архивы или полигон. Туда тебе и носа сунуть не дозволят.  
\- И давно ты тут работаешь? И кем?  
\- Семь лет. Я - секретарь главного аналитика.  
\- И Малфой тебе позволяет?  
\- Драко? Причём тут он? – она обернулась и изумлённо приподняла бровки.  
\- В школе болтали, что вы помолвлены чуть не с пелёнок, а сразу после школы должны пожениться.  
\- У Паркинсон слишком длинный язык. Когда – нибудь кто – нибудь его ей укоротит. И, нет, я не замужем. Если так любопытно, то ты мог бы спросить об этом прямо, а не ходить вокруг да около. Драко… м – м… несколько не в моём вкусе.

Забини, идя позади девушки, смотрел на её гордо расправленные плечи, идеальную осанку, соблазнительно покачивающиеся бёдра и жалел, что не вспомнил о ней три года назад, когда искал жену. Блондинка была бы идеальной супругой. Даже странно, что она не стала леди Малфой.  
\- Слушай, Гринграсс, что ты делаешь вечером? – вырвалось у него.  
\- У меня нет планов, - абсолютно ровный, лишённый каких – либо модуляций голос. Это не Бьянка, из которой эмоции так и хлещут.  
\- Сходим куда – нибудь?  
\- Извини, Блейз. Я не встречаюсь с женатыми мужчинами.  
Она потянула на себя одну из множества абсолютно одинаковых дверей, пропуская вперёд итальянца. Они вошли в большую уютную приёмную. Через зачарованные окна лился мягкий солнечный свет. На секунду Астория замерла в центре комнаты, окинула Блейза каким – то странным взглядом:  
\- Влетит мне за тебя, но так хочется посмотреть на твоё лицо.  
Она махнула рукой, приглашая следовать за собой, и распахнула ещё одну дверь. В кабинете, за здоровенным письменным столом, сидел широкоплечий жгучий брюнет. Длинные ноги, запакованные в камуфляжные штаны, заправленные в высокие армейские ботинки, он закинул на столешницу. Чёрная майка без рукавов плотно облегала торс. Молодой мужчина внимательно изучал пергаменты и, периодически глядя в мерцающий экран ноутбука, щёлкал «мышкой». 

Услышав шаги, он поднял голову. В глазах, не скрытых больше очками, полыхнуло изумрудное пламя.  
\- Забини, какое слово в моём письме ты не понял? – брюнет как – то очень знакомо изогнул бровь. – Или за столько лет английский забыл? Я ради тебя одного итальянский учить не собираюсь.  
Блейз почувствовал, как привычная выдержка слетает с него, как сухая шелуха с луковицы.  
\- Поттер? – прохрипел он, падая в кресло для посетителей.  
\- Тридцать лет уже Поттер. Астория, какого лысого гоблина ты его сюда приволокла?  
\- Он почти довёл Джонса до белого каления, а ты знаешь, чем грозит управлению бешеный Джонс.  
Поттер покивал и уставился на стопку бумаг, левитируемых девушкой:  
\- Что там у тебя?  
\- Это на подпись. Здесь заключение по делу Саммертона. Отчёты криминалистов. Это от патологоанатомов. Передаю дословно: «Поттер ошизеет. Подай ему валерьянки».  
\- Узнаю Панси, - усмехнулся Гарри и перевёл взгляд на итальянца: - Ты ещё тут?  
\- Гарри, через десять минут совещание у главного. Пора.  
\- Ага, - брюнет поднялся, расправляя плечи. Блейз чисто машинально отметил, что Поттер больше не мелкий и тощий очкарик, задёрганный родственниками, измученный войной. Высокий и уверенный в себе молодой мужчина. Широкий разворот плеч. Сильное тренированное тело опасного хищника. Забини знал, что невыразимцы хоть и считаются офисными работниками, но гоняют их не меньше, чем тех же парней из СОБРа или оперативников Аврората. Аппетитная круглая попа, обтянутая пятнистой тканью, мелькала перед глазами. И невероятно красивые руки. В меру широкие ладони, изящные пальцы и сильные запястья. Блейз прекрасно помнил, какие они были в школе. С обгрызенными ногтями, вечно в чернилах и пятнах от полироли для мётел. Забини тогда частенько сравнивал Поттера с Малфоем, который на маникюре был помешан так же, как на чистокровности своей семьи. 

На большом пальце правой руки бывшего гриффиндорца мрачно сверкал знаменитый блэковский родовой перстень. Чёрный бриллиант – десятикаратник в обрамлении абсолютно непроницаемых чёрных ониксов. На платине оправы вьются руны, призванные оберегать своего владельца от некоторых зелий и заклятий. На указательном красовался перстень рода Поттеров. Изумруд, точь – в – точь повторяющий оттенок глаз Гарри. Немного меньшего размера, чем бриллиант Блэков. В оправе из чернёного серебра. А на безымянном… На безымянном мягко сияло простое обручальное кольцо. Абсолютно гладкий ободок из белого золота.  
\- Налюбовался? – усмехнулся Поттер.  
\- Что? Уизли тебя всё – таки захомутала? В школе она тебя сожрать готова была, - попытался уколоть бывшего любовника Блейз.  
\- Нет. Не Джинни, - спокойно ответил брюнет, натягивая кожаную куртку, на спине которой итальянец успел заметить надпись «Харлей Дэвидсон», сделанную крупными буквами.  
\- Гарри, ты собрался идти в этом? – Астория окинула начальника скептичным взглядом. – К главному? Мантию. Немедленно!  
\- Мерлин, дай мне терпения с этой женщиной, - Поттер скривился, но послушно сменил куртку на серую, без всяких опознавательных знаков, мантию. Взял пухлую папку со стола. На пороге он обернулся:  
\- Кстати, Забини. Если ты так стесняешься прийти в мой дом один, то возьми с собой друга. Если он у тебя есть, конечно. И ещё. Камин в Блэк – хаусе открыт только для друзей и родственников. Ты к таковым не относишься, поэтому зайдёшь через дверь.  
Поттер вышел, оставляя Блейза в полном, как бы сказала Бьянка, обожающая маггловские выражения, опупении. Какое – то время он тупо пялился на туфли Астории. Девушка тем временем сноровисто наводила порядок на столе.  
\- Почему ты не сказала, что твой начальник – это Поттер.  
Блондинка рассмеялась:  
\- Сказала же: хотела увидеть выражение твоего лица. Ты был такой важный, невозмутимый. Ох, это просто непередаваемо. Когда я расскажу Панси…  
Она снова расхохоталась, запрокидывая голову. 

Блейз, не обращая внимания на обидный смех, судорожно соображал о том, кого бы ему позвать.  
\- Гринграсс, пойдёшь со мной? У тебя же никаких планов.  
\- Ещё чего, - возмутилась девушка. – Мало мне днём, так ты ещё вечером хочешь заставить меня смотреть на начальство. Благодарю покорно. Слууушай. А возьми с собой Малфоя. Гарри тебе на семь назначил? А у Драко смена до шести. Успеете ещё вспомнить старые добрые времена.

И она изобразила в воздухе кавычки. 

 

 

 

  
4

 

Блейз чувствовал, что его устоявшийся мир начал покачиваться. Поттер – главный аналитик и выглядит так, что хоть сейчас на обложку журнала. Астория Гринграсс его секретарша. Та самая Астория, которая в школе – то не со всеми чистокровными общалась. Что уж говорить про полукровок и магглорожденных. Да она нос почище Малфоя – младшего задирала. Панси, как он понял, работает патологоанатомом. А в школе на уроках зелий флоббер – червей с закрытыми глазами резала. Противно ей было. А сейчас копается в потрохах трупов. Да и не предполагал он, что когда – нибудь будет в одном предложении употреблять слова «работа» и «Панси». Она ещё в школе составила список кандидатов в мужья. И каждую фамилию рассматривала чуть не под микроскопом. В списке не было, кстати, ни Малфоя, ни самого Блейза. Зато был Поттер. В первой пятёрке. Как говорила сама девушка, Малфоем она переболела, а Забини по части эгоистичности даст сто очков вперёд Драко , а она любит, когда парень оказывает всё своё внимание только ей. А когда Забини поржал над кандидатурой Героя, Паркинсон посмотрела на него, как на кретина и сообщила, что вообще – то Поттер красив, умён, богат да и силой не обижен. А если ещё и Лорда грохнет, то совсем чума. 

Итальянец тогда изумился. Поттер красив? Ну, ладно умён. Ещё туда – сюда. Но красив? А вот, поди ж ты. Наросло за двенадцать лет. Что – то тогда Панси в нём разглядела. И он снова вспомнил теперешнего Избранного. 

Короче, никто из его сокурсников – слизеринцев, с которыми он хоть как – то общался в школе, не оправдал его ожиданий. Ни один не занял мало – мальски руководящую должность в Министерстве, либо где – то ещё. Что стало с Крэббом и Гойлом, Блейз не знал. Нотт, кажется, умотал в Америку. А представители младших курсов и других факультетов его не интересовали. Общение с ними он считал ниже своего достоинства. Одна надежда на то, что Малфой – младший остался заносчивым ублюдком. Правда не давало покоя воспоминание о том, как в ночь отъезда Блейза из Британии тот называл гриффиндорскую заучку по имени и гладил Поттера по лицу. Но кто этого Малфоя знает. С этих героев многое можно было поиметь. Если найти правильный подход, конечно.

Задумавшись, Блейз не заметил, как преодолел расстояние от Аврората до Святого Мунго.

Больница встретила его шумным разноголосьем. Мужчина осмотрелся. Итальянские колдомедики всё ещё носили мантии. Британцы же перешли на лёгкие удобные робы, подобные тем, что носят маггловские врачи. Хирурги щеголяли в белых, психиатры – в жёлтых, и так далее. 

Он подошёл к столу с надписью «Справочное».  
\- Мне нужен мистер Малфой. Где я могу найти его?  
\- Секунду, - женщина поднесла ко рту странного вида воронку, похожую на маггловский мегафон. Только направила его к себе широким раструбом. – Колдомедик Малфой, вас просят подойти к столу справок в фойе.  
От приспособления голос колдуньи приобрёл металлический оттенок. Он не оглушал, как при чарах Соноруса, а лился откуда – то из – под потолка. Женщина повторила сообщение и отложила «воронку». В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Блейза пояснила:  
\- Новое изобретение. Пока испытываем. Гораздо быстрее служебных записок. Сколько времени пройдёт, пока бумажка долетит. Сейчас записки используют только для личных сообщений. Да вы присядьте. Журнальчики полистайте. 

Итальянец покосился на кипу гламурного чтива, но предложением не воспользовался. Тем более что к нему стремительно шёл Малфой.  
\- Забини.  
\- Малфой, - они пожали друг другу руки.  
\- Могу уделить тебе полчаса. У меня ещё две плановых операции сегодня. Идём, - мужчины загрузились в лифт.  
«Было у меня уже такое сегодня, - мысленно усмехнулся Блейз. – Только сейчас не блондинка, а блондин. И едем мы не вниз, а вверх». Они вышли на четвёртом этаже, и Забини двинулся, уже было, к двери с надписью «Хирургия», но Драко уверенно шагнул вправо. «Гинекология. Родильное отделение». Блейз только головой покрутил. Сразу за дверями Малфой заставил его снять уличную мантию и надеть белый халат с вышивкой на нагрудном кармашке «Посетитель». 

По коридору степенно прогуливались беременные обоих полов, болтали друг с другом или родственниками. Отовсюду только и слышалось: «Триместр», «Сканирующие показали мальчика», «Мама, цитрусовые нельзя», «Токсикоз» и «Я так намаялась с третьим, но четвёртый пошёл, как по маслу». Несколько раз Драко останавливался и беседовал с пациентами и их супругами. Блейз вдруг понял, что Малфоя здесь не только уважают, но и любят. 

Из бокового коридора вынырнула молоденькая ведьмочка в униформе медсестры и на всех парах помчалась блондину.  
\- Доктор Малфой, сэр! Финниган опять встал и ходит! – её возмущению не было предела.  
\- Мерлиновы яйца! Забини, подожди секунду. Нужно кое – кому вправить мозги. 

Блейз поспешил в тот коридор, из которого вышла медсестра. Всей процессией они ввалились в небольшую, но светлую и уютную палату.  
\- Финниган, быстро в койку!  
\- Бля, Малфой. Ты орёшь совсем, как Нотт, когда он возвращается из своих командировок, - ирландец стоял, тяжело опираясь на спинку стула. Пижама подчёркивала большущий живот.  
\- А разве Нотт не в Штатах? – изумился Блейз.  
\- Ага, в Штатах, - проворчал Симус. – А залетел я от него лёжа на берегу океана с раздвинутыми ногам.  
Тут он разглядел посетителя, и его взгляд тревожно заметался с одного слизеринца на другого.  
\- Симус, ложись, - настойчиво произнёс Драко, и Блейзу показалось, что в его голосе прозвучали предупреждающие нотки.  
\- Но у меня болят спина и задница, - немедленно заныл Финниган.  
\- После родов Тед сделает тебе массаж так, что задница будет болеть уже по другому поводу, - усмехнулся блондин. – А сейчас в кровать. Или я вызову двух санитаров из психиатрического и велю принести кровать. С ремнями. И привяжу тебя лично.  
\- Ты – Малфой – диктатор, тиран и сатрап, - ирландец возился в кровати, устраиваясь удобнее.  
Малфой согласно кивнул, невербально накладывая на пациента Диагностирующие. Кончик палочки трепетал, выписывая вязь заклятий над животом гриффиндорца.  
\- Всё нормально, - удовлетворённо произнёс Драко. – Операция, как и планировали, завтра в девять утра. В обед увидишь своего малыша, а Нотт будет кудахтать над вами.  
\- Малфой, ты – волшебник.

Блондин фыркнул и, велев медсестре оставаться с пациентом, повёл Блейза в свой кабинет.

Оказавшись там, итальянец принялся с любопытством осматриваться. Небольшая, но уютная комната. Идеальная чистота и порядок. На стенах висели дипломы в рамках. Колдофотки младенцев, как у доктора Стефанелли. Плакаты с беременными женщинами, пардон, «в разрезе». И ещё куча изображений половых органов, как женских, так и мужских. Развитие плода от яйцеклетки и сперматозоида до настоящего человека. Всё с множеством понятий на латыни, которую Блейз знал исключительно с точки зрения зельеварения. 

Малфой устроился за письменным столом и сложил руки домиком, совсем, как незабвенный профессор Снейп когда – то. Чисто машинально Забини отметил, что родового перстня блондин не носит. У него вообще было всего одно украшение. Обручальное кольцо. Очень красивое. Старинное. Ажурная платиновая вязь усыпана крохотными искромётными бриллиантиками и изумрудами. И наверняка с кучей чар.  
\- Итак?  
\- Вижу, Люциус ещё не передал тебе родовой перстень? – Блейз как бы невзначай продемонстрировал свой - собственный. Мать передала ему дела рода в день свадьбы.  
\- Отец, слава Мерлину, в прекрасной форме и будет возглавлять род ещё ближайшие лет сто, как минимум. Но ты же пришёл говорить не о здоровье моего отца.  
Блейз кивнул:  
\- Я хотел, чтобы ты сходил со мной вечером к Поттеру. Больше мне попросить некого.  
\- С какой целью ты к нему собираешься?  
Забини помялся, но в итоге рассказал всё без утайки. В конце – концов, Малфой давал клятву о соблюдении медицинской тайны.  
\- Драко, может быть ты этим займёшься?  
\- Чем?  
\- Ну - у, - итальянец сделал неопределённый жест рукой, пытаясь изобразить таким образом свою проблему.  
Блондин рассмеялся и откинулся на спинку стула, складывая руки на затылке.  
\- Забини, я не Мерлин во плоти. Гоблины тебе всё объяснили. Максимум, что я могу, так это прописать курс витаминов, а через девять месяцев принять роды. У Бьянки или у тебя.  
Блейз представил себя с животом и содрогнулся. Малфой заржал.  
\- Ладно, не парься. Я пошутил. Ты и беременность совместимы настолько, насколько Хагрид и классический балет.  
Да уж. Лесник в «пачке», выписывающий арабески на сцене Большого, это сильно.  
\- Так ты со мной сходишь?  
\- Почему бы и нет? – пожал плечами блондин. – Вечером я совершенно свободен.  
\- Отлично, - Блейз был доволен. Он не ожидал, что Малфой так быстро согласится, и приготовился к долгим и нудным уговорам. Драко любил поломаться. – Вдвоём мы его быстро обработаем.  
\- Ага, - как – то странно фыркнул Драко. – В шесть пятнадцать встречаемся возле «Фортескью». Надо будет зайти кое – куда.

***

До шести Блейз гулял по Косой. Жизнь в магическом квартале так и кипела. Итальянец с интересом изучал изменения. Что – то после войны осталось прежним, а что – то обновилось до неузнаваемости. В пыльной витрине Олливандера по – прежнему лежала одна – единственная палочка на выцветшей подушке. Зато магазин мадам Малкин теперь занимал не только первый этаж, но целое здание, превратившись в настоящий модный бутик. Тогда, после войны, когда улеглись все страсти, и обыватели вздохнули с облегчением, поняв, что по улицам можно ходить теперь не боясь, бизнес мадам резко пошёл в гору. Новая одежда всё равно, что праздник, а праздновать хотелось каждый день. 

В кафе Фортескью шум и гам, как обычно. Толпа разнокалиберных детишек с мамашами. Виднелась парочка отцов. С обречёнными выражениями лиц они тащили за своими благоверными и чадами кипы покупок.

В последнее время появилась мода складывать товары в каждом магазине или лавке в фирменные бумажные пакеты с верёвочными ручками. И обязательно с логотипом продавца. И если раньше на поклажу накладывались чары уменьшения, то теперь только чары облегчения веса. У некоторых шопоголичек дело доходило до абсурда. Покупая, например, мужу десять пар носков, они требовали упаковать каждую в отдельный пакетик. Никто ж не видит, что внутри. Вот и идёт такая разнаряженная фифа с целым веером поклажи. А следом обязательно семенил домовик, левитируя перед собой гору коробок с обувью и платьями. Иногда ещё и не один. Среди девиц из числа «золотой молодёжи» стало считаться хорошим тоном пройтись по Косой, демонстрируя всем количество купленного. 

Блейз стал свидетелем того, как столкнулись два таких «каравана». Теперь всклокоченные, раскрасневшиеся дамочки делили поклажу с такими выражениями, что заставили бы покраснеть и портовых грузчиков. Эльфы бились лбами обо все подходящие поверхности. Пролетавшие мимо на маггловских скейтбордах и роликах подростки свистели и улюлюкали, подначивая соперниц на более решительные действия. Сквозь толпу зевак уже пробивался аврорский патруль. 

Сидя в уличном кафе и потягивая безалкогольный мохито, Забини с удовольствием пронаблюдал всю сценку от начала до конца. Наконец, дамочек угомонили, тряпки рассовали по сумкам. Домовиков с трудом, но всё – таки оторвали от процесса самобичевания. И две маленькие процессии, каждая жутко довольная собою, разошлись, как в море корабли. 

На смену дамочкам пришла группа из десяти человек в сопровождении двух авроров. Ещё одно нововведение. Теперь те, кто был осуждён на пятнадцать суток за мелкое хулиганство, езду на метле в нетрезвом виде, дебоши и драки в пабах, не сидели на шеях налогоплательщиков, а отрабатывали свое содержание в камерах Аврората. Приводили, так сказать, планету в порядок (из к/ф «Большая перемена»). Вот и сейчас некоторые мели улицу, другие, под пристальными взглядами владельцев магазинчиков, мыли витрины. Из «Флориш и Блоттс» выплыла фигуристая матрона. При каждом шаге внушительные формы колыхались. Вслед ей полетели свистки.  
\- Эй, милашка! Меня через неделю выпустят! Ждать будешь?! – заорал один из работничков.  
Покрасневшая от злости мадам задрала нос и прибавила ходу. Колыхание усилилось.  
\- Пирсон! – рявкнул один из конвоиров. – Опять нарываешься? Снова хочешь в хагридовы конюшни? Навоз за гиппогрифами убирать?  
\- Не, не, гражданин начальник! Я чё? Я ничё! Я мою, - и в доказательство своих действий принялся с удвоенной энергией вазюкать тряпкой по стеклу. Палочек осуждённым никто, конечно же, не давал.  
Блейз ещё успел побродить среди книжных развалов, потом зашёл в аптеку. Приобрёл кое – что из ингредиентов. И отправил все покупки с эльфом домой.  
Малфой уже ждал его, нетерпеливо притопывая ногой.  
\- Привет. Идём. 

Забини шёл за блондином. С оживлённой главной улицы они свернули в небольшой переулок. Полную противоположность Лютному. Тихий, чистенький. Здесь не было никаких лавочек и магазинов. Они миновали ряд аккуратных домиков, утопающих в зелени садов, и подошли к самому последнему. Малфой распахнул деревянную калитку, и по гравиевой дорожке они обошли довольно большой двухэтажный дом и оказались на большом дворе. Воздух звенел от крика и смеха полтора десятка детишек в возрасте от трёх до семи лет.  
Навстречу мужчинам уже спешила невысокая полненькая женщина с огненно – рыжими волосами. Блейз смотрел и не верил своим глазам. Драко Малфой целовал в щёку Молли Уизли.  
\- Драко, дорогой! Добрый вечер.  
\- Здравствуйте, Молли. Ну, как дела сегодня?  
\- О, всё хорошо, милый, - женщина как – то странно посмотрела на итальянца, и тот в очередной раз подумал, что всех вокруг объединяет что – то общее, о чём ему не говорят.  
Белокурый вихрь налетел на блондина:  
\- Папочка!  
Драко подхватил мальчишку на руки и подбросил в воздух. Тот завизжал от счастья. Поставив сына на землю, Малфой присел перед ним на корточки:  
\- Как ты себя сегодня вёл?  
\- Холошо.  
\- С Флинтом не дрался?  
\- Нет. Мы сели и поговолили по - муф… муз, - ребёнок горестно вздохнул.  
\- Как взрослые дяди? – подсказала улыбающаяся Молли.  
\- Да, - радостно закивал мальчишка. – Так велел сделать деда.  
Драко тем временем выгреб из карманов сына кучу камушков, веточек и стекляшек.  
\- Скорпиус, у тебя опять полные карманы мусора.  
\- Папа, ну как ты не понимаешь? Это очень нужно.  
\- Дома этого добра полная коробка. Хорошо, - добавил Драко, видя, как скуксился сын, - можешь взять камень. Один.  
Мальчик выбрал белый камень в розовых разводах.  
\- А теперь скажи: «До свидания» и пошли домой.  
\- Пока, бабуля, - Скорпиус обернулся и помахал рукой.  
\- Пока, дорогой! До завтра, - миссис Уизли оторвалась от распутывания кучи – малы, образовавшейся в песочнице. Оттуда уже слышался натужный басовитый рёв.  
Минут через пять мужчины с ребёнком снова оказались на Косой аллее. Сосредоточенно пыхтя, Скорпиус тянул отца в одном известном ему направлении. Конечная цель недолго оставалась тайной.  
\- Пломбил, пломбил, пломбил, - как мантру повторял малыш.  
Они вошли в кафе «Фортескью». Драко усадил сына за столик и отрегулировал ножки стула по высоте. Официантка приняла у них заказ и принесла его практически в следующее мгновение.  
\- По пол – ложки. Или опять придётся пить антипростудное, - сурово предупредил Драко сына и обернулся к Блейзу: - Ну, Забини, спрашивай. Тебя прямо распирает.  
Забини отодвинул чашку с горячим шоколадом, принесённую официанткой:  
\- У меня в голове не укладывается, Малфой. Ты и эта предательница.  
Его возмущению не было предела. В следующее мгновение итальянец поразился тому, как изменилось лицо бывшего сокурсника. Слетела с лица благодушная улыбка, с которой он смотрел на Скорпиуса. Её сменил злой оскал. Теперь блондин напоминал хищника, защищающего своё логово.  
\- Полегче на поворотах, Забини. Женщина, избавившая нас от моей «любимой», - Малфой изобразил кавычки, - тётушки, заслуживает уважения. Я и моя семья, мы многим обязаны Молли. Малфои умеют ценить добро, пусть и пришедшее с неожиданной стороны. 

Забини замолчал, шокированный столь резкой отповедью. Забыть, как Драко отзывался о рыжей семейке, учась в школе, было просто невозможно. В то время его стычки с Уизли – шестым постоянно обсуждались в гостиной Слизерина. Похоже, Британия изменилась гораздо сильнее, чем Блейзу показалось на первый взгляд. 

Они молча подождали, пока Скорпиус не доест свой десерт. Мелкий попытался выжать из отца разрешение на ещё одну порцию, но ничуть не расстроился из – за отказа. Он шёл вприпрыжку, едва поспевая за длинноногим Драко, крепко держался за руку и во всё горло распевал:  
\- «S» - для простоты,  
«Е» - для экстаза,  
«Х» - просто, чтобы оставить след,  
Потому что это единственное, чего ты по – настоящему хочешь.  
(п/а: Nickelback «SEX», пер. Т. Андерсон, взято с «Амальгамы»).  
Драко закатил глаза и пробормотал:  
\- Включать такое детям. Я его прибью.  
\- Кого? – мгновенно отреагировал Блейз.  
Но Малфой, занятый шнурками сына, не ответил. Блондин подхватил мальчишку на руки, и они вошли в «Дырявый Котёл», чтобы из него уже выйти в маггловскую часть Лондона. Забини стянул с себя мантию, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания и мысленно похвалил себя за то, что не снял джинсы и рубашку. Они пересекли улицу и вошли в небольшой тупичок. Драко произнёс заклинание, отменяющее чары сокрытия. Из воздуха появился большой чёрный, явно очень дорогой маггловский автомобиль. Бьянка называла такие внедорожниками.  
\- Скорпиус не переносит аппарацию. Тебе, Забини, придётся поехать с нами или аппарировать самостоятельно, - говоря всё это, Малфой усадил мальчика на заднее сиденье в специальное кресло. Пристегнул, подёргал, чтобы удостовериться, что всё нормально, и уселся за руль.  
Подумав, итальянец устроился рядом. Аппарировать, а потом торчать возле поттеровского дома не хотелось. Да и не ездил он ни разу на машинах. И, чего уж лукавить, было любопытно.

Всю дорогу ему казалось, что в них вот – вот врежутся. Движение было просто сумасшедшим. И Забини не понимал, как Малфой ориентируется в этом бедламе. Держит руль, следит за движением и одновременно успевает что – то сказать сыну. Сзади вовсю надрывался Скорпиус. Благодаря открытым из – за жары окнам с его репертуаром могли ознакомиться водители и пассажиры соседних автомобилей. Забини уже раз сто пожалел, что согласился на поездку. Он вдруг вспомнил, что рядом с Гриммо есть небольшой уютный сквер, и он вполне мог посидеть там, в теньке на лавочке, ожидая Малфоя и его отпрыска.

Наконец, всё закончилось. Малфой припарковался на обочине, и итальянец с облегчённым вздохом выбрался наружу. Никогда и никому он не признается, что это были самые жуткие полчаса в его жизни. 

Драко извлёк упирающегося ребёнка и запер машину.  
\- Ну, Забини, вперёд.  
Отец и сын с одинаковым любопытством смотрели на итальянца.

\- Площадь Гриммо, двенадцать, - произнёс он, чувствуя на себе их насмешливые взгляды. 

Сначала ничего не происходило. Но вот маггловские дома дрогнули и поползли в разные стороны. Скорпиус завизжал от восторга и захлопал в ладоши. Какая – то маггла шарахнулась в сторону, явно не понимая, чему так радуется ребёнок. Через пару минут всё прекратилось, и Блейз снова узрел ненавистный готический особняк. Сильно изменившийся. Всё было в идеальном порядке. Окна больше не походили на подслеповатые глаза. Стекла, некогда мутные и будто прокопчённые, теперь сияли, отмытые до блеска. Так же, как и новенькая дверь с начищенными латунной ручкой и пупочкой звонка. И на крыльцо можно было ступить, не боясь провалиться. Или опереться на перила, не рискуя сверзиться на землю. Яркий сочный плющ обвивал стены до самой башенки на третьем этаже. 

Драко придержал рванувшегося вперёд сына и сделал приглашающий жест рукой Блейзу. Итальянец поднялся по ступеням и нажал на кнопку звонка. Он слышал, как внутри бодренько заиграл похоронный марш. Да, уж. Чувство юмора у Поттера осталось тем же. Рядом нетерпеливо вертелся Скорпиус. Как только дверь распахнулась, мальчишка шмыгнул внутрь и с индейским воплем исчез в глубине дома. 

На пороге стояла Грейнджер. Невероятно похорошевшая. Шоколадные волосы, завивающиеся тугими крупными кольцами, ниспадали почти до талии. Маггловский сарафан на тонких лямках подчёркивал хрупкие плечи и изящную грудь. Белые узкие ступни резко выделялись на тёмном полу. А ещё она была беременной. От слова «очень». В правой руке она держала зелёное яблоко. Левой упиралась в собственную поясницу, выпячивая и без того огромный живот. Она окинула итальянца взглядом зоолога, узревшего невиданную ранее тварюшку, и смачно откусила от фрукта здоровенный кусок. Пауза явно затягивалась.  
\- Грейнджер, может уже впустишь? Или ты теперь Поттер?  
\- Чемодан принёс? – ответила она вопросом на вопрос.  
\- Что? – Забини удивлённо оглянулся на Малфоя. Тот стоял, расслаблено прислонившись к дверному косяку. На вопросительный взгляд Блейза индифферентно пожал плечами. Мол: «Беременная женщина. Что с неё возьмёшь?»  
\- Чемодан с деньгами, говорю. За столько лет алиментов ого – го сколько набежало. Да ещё проценты.  
Блейз попытался придать своему лицу привычную маску высокомерия. В ответ на его потуги молодая женщина лишь фыркнула и, наконец, посторонилась, пропуская бывших сокурсников в дом.  
\- Прошу. Гарри просил передать, что немного задержится. Небольшие проблемы на работе.  
\- Можно подумать, что у Поттера когда – то было по-другому, - презрительно скривился Забини.  
\- Да. В твоё отсутствие, Забини. 

Интонации, с которыми говорила бывшая гриффиндорка, до жути напоминали интонации профессора Снейпа, когда тот чихвостил учеников за взорванные котлы. 

Стараясь не показывать интереса, итальянец осматривался. Надо признать, что Поттер постарался, приводя дом в порядок. Исчезли тёмная прихожая и длинный узкий, точно макаронина, коридор. Не стало подставки для зонтов в виде лапы тролля. Исчезли непонятные закоулки. Большой элегантный холл с широкой изогнутой лестницей, ведущей на второй этаж. Начищенные тёмные полы. Обои больше не свисают неаппетитными клочьями. Теперь стены до середины человеческого роста отделаны резными деревянными панелями, а выше затянуты шёлком фисташкового цвета с едва заметной бежевой полоской. Следом за девушкой они вошли в не менее элегантную гостиную. Отделанную также в зелёных тонах, но уже с вкраплениями серебристого и синего цветов. Заполненную антикварной мебелью. Лёгкие белоснежные занавески слегка колыхались от ветерка, влетавшего через раскрытые настежь окна. 

Над камином, на самом почётном месте, в роскошной тяжёлой раме, висел портрет Вальпурги Блэк.  
\- Рад вас видеть, миледи, - слегка поклонился Блейз.  
\- Не взаимно, - отрезала женщина и скрылась за рамой.  
Гермиона жестом предложила слизеринцам сесть. Вдруг где – то что – то грохнуло, бабахнуло. И дом ощутимо тряхануло.  
\- Опять, - закатила глаза девушка, продолжая спокойно грызть яблоко. Малфой стянул со стола номер «Ежедневного Пророка» и принялся разгадывать кроссворд на последней странице.  
Блейз не успел удивиться ни реакции Вальпурги на его появление, ни того, что Грейнджер и Малфой никак друг на друга не прореагировали. Когда – то их перепалки доставляли немало удовольствия. 

В комнату ввалилась странная процессия. Первым шёл злющий, аки Волдеморт после возрождения, Люциус Малфой. Знаменитая платиновая грива была донельзя взлохмачена и переливалась всеми цветами радуги. Лицо, руки, одежда, всё было измазано сажей. От сиятельного лорда отчётливо попахивало жареным. Следом плелась девчонка лет десяти – одиннадцати и ныла:  
\- Дед. Ну, дееедаа. Ну, я же не специально.  
\- Полюбуйся, что натворил твой ребёнок! – рявкнул лорд, разводя руки. Закончить гневную тираду он не успел.  
Блейз медленно поднимался на ноги. Он смотрел и не верил своим глазам. Замыкал шествие откровенно ржущий Северус Снейп. Абсолютно нормальный и на все сто живой.  
Итальянец ещё успел пробормотать:  
\- Профессор?  
А в следующее мгновение пол прыгнул ему в лицо.

 

 

 

5.

 

Очнувшись, Забини понял, что лежит на чём - то мягком. Скорее всего, на диване. Кое - как разлепив веки, он узрел над собой склонившихся своеобразным веночком Малфоя - младшего и Малфоя - старшего, Снейпа и Грейнджер. 

Закряхтев совершенно неаристократично, Блейз принял сидячее положение и взглянул на присутствующих. Девчонка исчезла. Лорд Малфой уже успел очистить лицо и одежду. Северус принял свою излюбленную позу: скрестил руки на груди и слегка изогнул бровь. Грейнджер ёрзала, устраиваясь на диване.  
\- Они у тебя все такие слабонервные были? – задала она вопрос.  
\- Нет. Мистер Забини в школе был достаточно хладнокровен. Не то, что некоторые, - Северус покосился на Драко. Младший блондин на это только фыркнул.  
\- Про… профессор, вы же умерли, - кое – как выдавил из себя итальянец.  
И тут Грейнджер выдала такое, от чего мир Блейза крутнулся вокруг своей оси в очередной раз. Она погладила себя по животу и сказала:  
\- Ох, милый, а папочка – то у тебя оказывается святой дух.  
\- Не думаю, что к крёстному применимо данное определение, - сухо заметил Драко. Он хотел ещё что – то добавить, но был прерван Люциусом:  
\- Сын, мне кажется, что ты должен дать своему другу объяснения всему происходящему. Мистер Забини совершенно растерян, как мне кажется. Мы побудем с детьми, а то…  
Все невольно прислушались. Со второго этажа доносились дикие вопли. Что – то падало, разбивалось. И слышался душераздирающий кошачий мяв.  
\- Живоглот! - ахнула Грейнджер.  
\- Дорогая, - Люциус протянул к ней обе руки. Молодая женщина вложила тонкие пальцы в его ладони и поднялась с некоторым трудом.  
\- О, Мерлин. Чувствую себя дирижаблем, - пожаловалась она всем присутствующим. – Это ты виноват.  
Девушка ткнула пальцем в зельевара. Тот лишь хмыкнул. Все трое вышли из гостиной, оставив Блейза и Драко наедине. Итальянец вопросительно уставился на Малфоя:  
\- Что здесь происходит, Мордред тебя раздери? И Снейп жив? И твой отец с этой грязнокровкой…  
Блондин не дал ему договорить. Он слегка наклонился вперёд. Серые глаза сузились:  
\- Ещё раз скажешь так, и я заставлю тебя вымыть рот с мылом. В этом доме данное слово приравнивается к ругательству.

Блейз ошеломлённо замолчал. Малфой снова уткнулся в кроссворд. А Забини пытаясь справиться с собой, осматривал комнату. Наткнулся взглядом на портрет Вальпурги. Леди Блэк уже вернулась на холст. Сидя в роскошном кресле, она рассматривала гостя и кривила тонкие губы. Блейз отвернулся. Ему было неприятно чувствовать на себе её изучающий взгляд. Он ощущал себя при этом полным ничтожеством.  
\- Угомонился? – Драко отложил в сторону «Пророк». – Можешь задавать свои вопросы, если хочешь  
У Забини опять возникло устойчивое чувство того, что над ним тонко и изощрённо издеваются.  
\- Снейп? – итальянец решил начать с чего – то более нейтрального. – Жив? Насколько я знаю, его укусила змея Лорда.  
Драко усмехнулся:  
\- Ну, ты, как наивный хаффлпаффец, Забини. Неужели ты думаешь, что зельевар его уровня будет ходить без противоядия?  
Забини мысленно кивнул, соглашаясь. И тепло вспомнил о коробочке с безоаром, лежащей в кармане мантии. От всех ядов эти камни, конечно, не спасают, но способны приостановить их действие. 

Итальянец жадно впитывал информацию, выдаваемую Драко. 

Снейп был двойным шпионом. И после финального сражения ему пришлось исчезнуть, сымитировав собственную смерть. Ибо информация, которой он располагал, была невероятно важной. Благодаря ей стало возможным досконально вычистить Министерство, Аврорат и Отдел Тайн. Даже среди невыразимцев, которые всегда стояли наособицу, нашлись ставленники Волдеморта. 

Тёмный Лорд любил потрепаться перед Внутренним кругом, являя окружающим своё всемогущество. Любому магу с мало – мальски развитым аналитическим умом не составило бы труда вычленить из его речей, наполненных пафосом и злобой, ключевые элементы. Проанализировать их, связав с происходящими событиями и поручениями, данными отдельным ПСам. И выводы всплывут сами – собой. 

В конце – концов, Волдеморта подвела извечная любовь всех злодеев к рассуждениям о собственном величии. Слово здесь, слово там. А Северус не зря считался одним из умнейших магов своего поколения. Да он, пожалуй, и был самым умным. Та же Беллатриса могла бы составить ему достойную конкуренцию, если бы не впала в безумие во время заключения в Азкабане. И ещё неизвестно, как в таком случае закончилось бы противостояние Светлой и Тёмной сторон. 

Почти год зельевар числился в списках погибших. И всё это время он давал показания, участвовал в поимке последних Пожирателей, выхаживал Поттера и принял, наконец, титул лорда Принца. Родне со стороны матери, скрипя зубами, пришлось на это согласиться. Ибо к тому времени Снейп был единственным подходящим кандидатом на это звание. К тому же героем войны, орденоносцем и вообще оказался особой, приближённой к сильным мира сего. А Принцы ценили статусность.  
\- Но… - ошеломлённый Блейз не находил слов. – Но он – полукровка. А Грейнджер вообще магглорожденная. Я заметил кольца триады на их пальцах. Как? Твой отец ненавидит грязнокровок.  
\- Я, кажется, предупреждал тебя, Забини? – Малфой неприятно улыбался, демонстративно постукивая палочкой по ладони.  
\- Хорошо, извини, - Блейз поднял руки в примиряющем жесте. Ссора с Малфоем была бы сейчас очень некстати. Поттер умел быть упёртым ублюдком, а блондин, судя по всему, имел на Героя определённое влияние. И при удачном раскладе мог бы помочь Блейзу добиться желаемого. – Но всё - таки? И твоя мать?  
\- Моя мать? Она всегда была чистокровной… - Малфой пощёлкал пальцами, пытаясь подобрать наиболее подходящее понятие. Называть женщину, подарившую ему жизнь, сукой Драко не хотел. – А Грейнджер… Представь, что тебе шестнадцать. Твой отец в тюрьме. Твоя мать заботится исключительно о сохранности собственной шкурки. Фактически ты один. И тебе дают нелепое, по своей абсолютной невыполнимости, задание. Объясни, как подросток – недоучка может убить сильнейшего светлого мага столетия. 

Забини пожал плечами. 

\- Вот и я не знал, как, - Малфой закинул руки за голову. – На шестом курсе Грейнджер оставалась какое – то время в одиночестве. Поттер таскался за мной с упорством маньяка, а Уизел трахал Браун, - тут Драко мерзко ухмыльнулся, - хотя желал совершенно другого.  
\- Ты тоже это видел? – невольно изумился Забини.  
\- Ха! Да этого только Поттер не видел. Наивная гриффиндорская простота. Уизел по нему слюнями исходил, - Малфой замолчал, погружаясь в одни ему ведомые воспоминания.  
\- А гря… э… Грейнджер? – напомнил Блейз.  
\- Она подошла ко мне сразу после рождественских каникул. Задала прямой вопрос и получила не менее прямой ответ. Её Щитовые чары отшвырнули меня в другой конец коридора. Крёстный, конечно, бубнил: «Миллион баллов с Гриффиндора. Отработка у Филча». Видел бы ты его лицо, когда Гермиона по пунктам выдала ему свои соображения относительно сложившейся ситуации. Люблю пересматривать это воспоминание по праздникам, - Малфой захохотал. Отсмеявшись, он продолжил: - Семнадцатилетняя девчонка припёрла к стенке маститого взрослого мага. Я никогда не видел ни до, ни после, чтобы Северус терял дар речи. Потом они заставили меня всё рассказать директору. Дамблдор, в свою очередь, поговорил с Поттером.  
\- Но он продолжал следить за тобой.  
\- Не забывай про Крэбба и Гойла. Они с большой охотой сливали своим отцам всю информацию о происходящем в школе, а те Лорду. Мне пришлось починить этот мордредов исчезательный шкаф и впустить Пожирателей. Всё было спланировано. Их всех схватили бы на выходе из Выручай – комнаты, но Лорд внезапно сменил все свои планы. Вместо только – только инициированного молодняка он послал старую гвардию во главе с Фенриром и Беллой. И на день раньше. Слава Мерлину, что у Поттера был Феликс.  
\- А ваша стычка в Выручай – комнате во время последней битвы?  
\- Крэбб и Гойл, - терпеливо повторил Драко. – Они жаждали выслужиться. 

Блейз поднялся с дивана и прошёлся по комнате, стремясь уложить всё услышанное в голове. Он попытался вычленить важное, чтобы использовать потом в своих – собственных целях. Но мысль о том, что Малфой вряд ли выдал бы ему что – то секретное, настойчиво билась в голове. Это не мешало проверить  
\- Ты так спокойно обо всём рассказываешь, - как можно равнодушнее произнёс Забини.  
Драко хмыкнул:  
\- Я не сказал тебе ничего секретного. Вся эта информация содержится в учебниках по новейшей истории. И если бы у тебя были дети, Забини, ты бы это знал.

Итальянец хотел съязвить, что детей у него нет по милости Избранного, но вовремя поймал себя за язык. Говорить гадости о Поттере в данный момент было не лучшей идеей. Мордред его знает, какие отношения у него с Малфоем – младшим. А Драко всегда был злопамятным пакостливым сукиным сыном. И он не упустит возможности передать, при случае, содержание разговора гриффиндорцу. И от себя что – нибудь добавит. Затея с детьми накроется медным тазом. Придётся оправдываться за неудачу перед графом, чувствуя на себе его презрительный взгляд. А оправдываться Блейз не любил. Итальянец видел понимающую ухмылку Малфоя и осознавал, что тот догадывается о внутренних метаниях бывшего сокурсника.

Смирившись на какое – то время со сложившейся ситуацией, Блейз повторил интересующий его вопрос:  
\- Ты так и не объяснил, как магглорожденная выскочила за двух лордов сразу. Я ещё могу понять ситуацию со Снейпом. Он полукровка. Но твой отец, Драко. Для Малфоев чистота крови всегда была в приоритете.  
\- Много ты знаешь о Малфоях, - проворчал Драко. – И к слову о чистокровных. Вспомни Лонгботтома. Уж куда чище кровь, а даже котёл не может ровно установить. (п/а: фраза из Дж. Роулинг «ГП и тайная комната»). Отец был женат на чистокровной.

Ретроспектива.

Нарцисса встретила торжествующе вопящих егерей у ворот поместья. Через несколько минут ожесточённых споров с Беллатрисой и Фенриром, она послала домовика за сыном, чтобы он смог опознать пленников. Малфой – младший, видевший захваченных подростков в окно и мгновенно узнавший Поттера и его дружков, позволил себе задержаться лишь на минуту. Он отправил эльфа в Министерство за отцом и в Хогвартс за Снейпом. 

В бальной зале, куда привели подростков, Драко тянул время, как мог. Не говоря ни «да», ни «нет», увиливая всеми силами от вопросов матери и тётки. Делая вид, что не узнаёт Поттера, изуродованного Жалящим заклинанием.

Оборотни во главе с Фенриром уже начинали нервничать. Они жаждали впиться в молодые тела. Сам Сивый крепко держал за волосы Поттера, стоящего на коленях перед оборотнем, и дёргал его голову из стороны в сторону, так сильно, что грозил сломать шею.  
\- Ну же, Драко, - рычал волк. 

Белла так же теряла терпение. По её горящим глазам Драко видел, что ей не терпится применить своё любимое Круцио. Тем более что она с первого взгляда узнала Лонгботтома. Невилл походил на своего отца в той же степени, как и Гарри на своего. В эти минуты Драко боялся так, как никогда ещё не боялся. Он боялся, что Лонгботтом сорвётся в ответ на оскорбления, которыми его осыпала Белла, вспоминая, как мучила родителей парня. Боялся, что Поттер даст волю своей вспыльчивости и навлечёт на себя гнев Пожирательниц. А ещё блондин боялся, что кто – нибудь заметит фамильный браслет Принцев на руке Грейнджер. Украшение досталось Снейпу от матери. Мужчина подарил его девушке накануне свадьбы старшего из детей Уизли. Гарри, хоть и рассорился с Роном, на свадьбу был приглашён. Именно он помог тайно встретиться Гермионе и Северусу. Как раз на границе защитных чар, окружающих Нору. Матери и тётке не составит труда опознать украшение. Герб Принцев был запоминающимся, как и у любой чистокровной семьи. А в этом случае все планы по уничтожению Волдеморта рухнут в одночасье. 

Парень совсем уже было отчаялся, когда раздались шаги. В зал ступил величественный лорд Малфой. Следом мрачной тенью совершенно бесшумно скользил Снейп.  
\- Люциус, почему так рано? И ты, Северус?  
Драко удивился, услышав истеричные нотки в голосе матери.  
\- Я их вызвал, - упрямо вздёрнул подбородок Малфой – младший. – Отец, как хозяин, должен знать о происходящем. А крёстный поможет с легиллименцией, если будет необходимо. Он лучший в этом. И он доверенное лицо Милорда.  
Парень увидел искры ревнивого безумия, вспыхнувшие в глазах тётки. Доверенным лицом Белла считала себя. А Волдеморта – лучшим во всём. И Драко прекрасно понял, что родственница не упустит возможности отомстить ему за эти слова. Её видимому спокойствию пришёл конец. Она вскинула палочку и нацелила её на пленников:  
\- Кру…  
\- Белла! – резкий окрик Люциуса остановил женщину. – Я думаю, что Его Темнейшество пожелает лично позабавиться со свежими игрушками. Не хочешь же ты лишить его этого удовольствия.  
Неприятная улыбка исказила породистое лицо аристократа. При этих его словах пленники ощутимо напряглись. Белла замерла. Грудь её тяжко вздымалась. Все помыслы женщины всегда были направлены лишь на то, чтобы доставить наибольшее удовольствие Повелителю. Тем временем Снейп держал на прицеле оборотней. Те явно колебались, не зная на чью сторону встать. С одной стороны им не терпелось порезвиться. А с другой, неизвестно, как там на искалеченных подростков отреагирует Волдеморт.  
\- Послушай, Белла, - вкрадчиво продолжал Люциус.  
\- Но… - попыталась вякнуть Нарцисса, но муж заставил её замолчать взмахом руки.  
\- Ну же, Белль, - блондин приблизился к Пожирательнице, слегка наклонился, чтобы его губы почти касались мочки её уха. Медовый голос лорда ввинчивался в уши Беллатрисы. Он специально употребил это уменьшительно – ласкательное имя. Так её звал Тёмный Лорд до своего падения в восемьдесят первом. – Ты ведь не хочешь расстроить своего Повелителя.

Пленники стояли, едва дыша. Им или быть запытанными до полусмерти сейчас, или дождаться Волдеморта. И быть запытанными уже до смерти. 

Беллатриса колебалась. Её лицо было растерянно – взбешённым. Но чувство долга взяло вверх. Огонёк на кончике её палочки потух.

\- Хорошо, Люциус. Милорд вернётся только вечером, а до того не велел беспокоить его ни в коем случае. Запри их в подвале. И не смей больше называть меня этим именем.  
\- Конечно, дорогая свояченица, - очаровательно улыбаясь, Люциус поцеловал её тонкие нервные пальцы.  
При виде этого зрелища, Нарцисса круто развернулась и ушла, почти по-строевому печатая шаг.  
Люциус приказал егерям отвести пленников в темницы, а потом выметаться из дома. Нечего своими сапожищами топтаться по драгоценному паркету.  
Радостно гомоня, Пожиратели поволокли подростков прочь. Сивый не отказал себе в удовольствии облапать девушку, комментируя свои впечатления грязными шуточками. Поттер и Лонгботтом молча вырывались. Драко заметил, как гневно раздувались ноздри Северуса. Лишь присутствие Беллатрисы и десятка оборотней, против которых они с Люциусом и Драко не выстояли бы, останавливало его от того, чтобы не применить к Фенриру Аваду. 

Уже где – то через час Люциус и Северус спустились в подземелье. Драко увязался следом. Вместе с мужчинами с ними к камерам спустился Петтигрю. Не по собственной воле, но под прицелом их палочек. Под угрозой Авады крысюк отомкнул замок Алохоморой. Поскуливая от ужаса, он шарахнулся, когда из темноты выступил Поттер. Жалящее заклинание, которым Гарри изуродовала Грейнджер перед тем, как их захватили, уже развеялось. На чуть осунувшемся лице горели совершенно кошачьи глаза. 

\- Здравствуй, Питер, - вкрадчиво произнёс брюнет. – Хочешь вернуть мне долг жизни?

У Драко, стоявшего в паре метров, от интонаций в голосе Поттера, мурашки побежали по спине. Почему – то именно в этот момент Малфой – младший твёрдо уверовал в то, что гриффиндорец победит в этой войне. Обязательно.

Петтигрю упал на колени и пополз к Гарри, неаппетитно шмыгая носом. Люциус с отвращением смотрел на унижающегося мага. А Снейп тем временем накладывал на Лонгботтома и Грейнджер Диагностические чары.  
\- Гарри, - продолжал скулить крыс, - ты ведь помнишь, что я дружил с Джеймсом? И с Ремусом? И с Сириусом. Ты же ничего мне не сделаешь? Ты добрый мальчик.  
Он попытался начать целовать грязные ботинки Поттера. Тот сделал стремительный шаг в сторону, чтобы быть подальше от предателя.  
\- Нет. Я не собираюсь марать об тебя руки. 

Драко в ужасе смотрел, как серебряная рука, которой Петтигрю так гордился, душила собственного хозяина. Поттер дёрнулся было вперёд, чтобы оторвать жуткие пальцы от горла мага, но Люциус его остановил:  
\- Он заслужил это.  
Лонгботтом отвернулся от неприятного зрелища, а Гермиону загородил зельевар, но в его глазах горела мстительная радость. Хрипя, крысёныш упал навзничь и, дёрнувшись несколько раз, затих. Северус совершенно хладнокровно проверил у него пульс.  
\- Мёртв, - выпрямился он и поймал испуганный взгляд Драко. Криво усмехнулся.  
\- Вам нужно немедленно уходить, мистер Поттер, - Люциус протягивал подросткам их палочки.  
\- Их же забрала Беллатриса.  
\- Она была настолько беспечна, что бросила их на столике в гостиной, - краешком рта улыбнулся лорд Малфой. Видя недоумение в глазах гриффиндорцев, пояснил: - Я наложил на неё Дезориентирующие чары палочкой Петтигрю. Моя свояченица бродит по картинной галерее. Но долго они не продержатся. На Беллу вообще трудно воздействовать.  
\- А ваша супруга? – спросил Поттер, пока Снейп диагностировал его, ворча под нос про некоторых, которые и несколько минут не простоят спокойно.  
\- Дуется на меня в своих апартаментах. Если повезёт, то она не выйдет оттуда пару дней. 

Рядом с мягким хлопком материализовался домовик с небольшим рюкзаком в тоненьких ручках. Люциус взял у него поклажу и передал Лонгботтому.  
\- Здесь недельный запас продуктов. Маггловские деньги и галеоны. И палатка взамен утерянной.  
\- Благодарю, - гриффиндорец отвесил Люциусу вполне светский поклон.  
Все присутствующие вдруг резко вспомнили, что Лонгботтомы едва ли не более древняя и чистокровная семья, чем Малфои.  
\- Домовик перенесёт вас, куда скажете, мистер Поттер. И у меня будет одна просьба в связи с этим, - Малфой – старший вопросительно смотрел на Гарри.  
\- Да?  
\- Не могли бы вы оставить Тилли у себя? Он знает слишком много, а стереть память домовику невозможно. Тилли, это только на время. Я не освобождаю тебя, - добавил лорд.  
Затрясшийся было от страха, домовик повеселел и радостно закивал, от чего его уши затрепетали. – Будешь помогать мистеру Поттеру, как мне. 

Эльф энергично приложился лбом о решётку темницы.

\- Конечно, - вздохнул Поттер и взял в руку лапку Тилли. Парень перевёл взгляд на Снейпа: - Профессор, может так получиться, что мы скоро наведаемся в школу.  
\- Вас будут ждать, мистер Поттер, - зельевар усмехнулся. – С нетерпением.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда я пошлю к вам Кричера с предупреждением. Гермиона, Тилли вернётся за тобой сразу, как мы проверим дом. Тилли, - обратился Гарри к домовику, - аппарируй нас. Лондон, Гриммо, двенадцать. Особняк Блэков. 

Прежде, чем исчезнуть, Гарри как - то взглянул на Драко. Тот моментально понял, о чём думает брюнет.  
\- С ним всё хорошо, - успел сказать блондин, и вихрь аппарации унёс Невилла и Гарри, улыбка которого из удивлённой стала благодарной. 

В ожидании домовика Малфои деликатно отвернулись, давая Гермионе и Северусу побыть наедине. Драко заметил, как исказилось лицо отца, но не презрением или брезгливостью, как можно было подумать, а лёгкой завистью. Лорду Малфою не приходилось рассчитывать на нежность со стороны супруги. 

Вернувшийся эльф протянул Гермионе ручонку. Зельевар в последний раз судорожно прижал к себе девушку, зарываясь пальцами в пышные кудри. Сколько Драко себя помнил, он никогда не видел, чтобы крёстный позволял себе такие проявления чувств. Тем более при посторонних. Даже если это лучший друг и крестник. Но Северус уже однажды потерял возлюбленную…  
\- Береги себя.  
\- И ты, - она мимолётно коснулась губами его рта. И Малфою – младшему показалось, что если бы поцелуй был более страстным, то, наверное, Северус уже не смог бы отпустить девушку. Гермиона попятилась, беря Тилли за руку. Она кивнула на прощание Драко и внезапно ободряюще и мягко улыбнулась Люциусу: - Лорд Малфой, спасибо. Удачи вам. 

И исчезла. 

Мужчины едва успели затереть свои следы пребывания в темницах и разойтись по комнатам, когда Белла пришла в себя. Заклятие, наложенное на неё хозяином дома, вышло не очень мощным. Палочка Петтигрю была довольно слабой и не слушалась чужих рук. 

Решив проверить состояние пленников, она спустилась в темницы и мгновенно обнаружила их исчезновение и труп Петтигрю. Её взбешённый визг был слышен даже на улице. Подняли по тревоге оборотней. Но, ни в доме, ни на прилегающей территории беглецы обнаружены не были. Лестрейндж трясло от злобы и страха. Она чувствовала приближение Лорда. 

Появившийся Волдеморт, желая выяснить произошедшее, бульдозером пропахал сознания присутствующих. Слава Мерлину, окклюментивные щиты отца и сына Малфоев и Снейпа выдержали. Лорд поверил фальшивым воспоминаниям, созданным специально для таких вот форс – мажорных обстоятельств: Драко скучал в своей спальне, Люциус перебирал счета в кабинете, Северус варил очередное зелье. 

Тёмный Лорд самолично провёл короткое расследование. Обнаружил, что Петтигрю самолично, не под Империусом, открыл двери темницы. Вернул пленникам палочки, выпустил их из поместья. И всё это под носом у хозяев и оборотней. Результатом стали несколько выматывающих Круцио. Нарциссе за то, что дура. Белле за то, что подставилась под чары. И кому? Этому крысастому недоумку. Драко за то, что не смог или не захотел опознать Поттера и его дружков. Больше всех досталось Люциусу и Снейпу. Люциус, как хозяин, должен был приложить все усилия для того, чтобы пленники не сбежали. А зельевар вовремя не рассказал о Долге жизни Петтигрю Избранному. 

Драко вздохнул с облегчением, стараясь делать это как можно незаметнее, когда их отпустили. Он полагал, что всё кончилось. Но на другой день к нему в спальню пришла Нарцисса и сообщила, что придумала, как их семье искупить вину перед Повелителем. 

От следующих слов блондинки оторопела даже Белла, заявившаяся вместе с сестрой и надеявшаяся повоспитывать племянника. Заклятием боли, разумеется. Леди Малфой «обрадовала» сына известием, что с завтрашнего дня он станет фаворитом Его Темнейшества. Постельной игрушкой, проще говоря. Драко не верил собственным ушам. Мать добровольно отдавала его в руки монстра. А о предпочтениях Лорда после воскрешения знали все. Одно дело, когда наручниками и плетью любовники пользуются по взаимному и добровольному согласию. И могут в любой момент одним лишь словом прекратить свои забавы. И совсем другое, когда в дело вступает законченный садист с абсолютным отсутствием тормозов. 

Инициативу своей последовательницы Волдеморт не оценил. Более того, он заподозрил в этом заговор, направленный на то, чтобы уничтожить его. Возможностями магии чистокровных семей Лорд всегда интересовался исключительно в плане захвата власти. Чему – то не придавал значения, а что – то изучал с невероятной дотошностью. И Реддл точно знал, что случится, если он изнасилует единственного наследника древнего чистокровного рода. Магический откат будет поистине ужасен. Само поместье, напитанное за многие столетия магией хозяев и ставшее, по сути своей, артефактом, вступится за Драко. Волдеморт может не просто лишиться телесной оболочки. Есть вероятность того, что он просто уйдёт за грань. А его душа уже лишилась одного крестража. Дневника. Кстати, по вине всё того же Люциуса. Который уж точно не будет спокойно смотреть на то, как насилуют и пытают его ребёнка. Свежа ещё была память о том, как Эйвери и Яксли, воя от нестерпимой боли, ползали в дерьме и крови и трясущимися руками собирали с пола собственные причиндалы. Секо лорд Малфой владел с той же виртуозностью, с какой первоклассный маггловский хирург владеет скальпелем. За пару дней до этого мужчины позволили себе зажать Драко в тёмном углу и облапать, сально нашёптывая о тех мерзостях, что могли бы сделать с ним, если бы он был посговорчивее. Волдеморт тогда даже не стал наказывать Люциуса за то, что потерял двух отличных бойцов. Он прекрасно понимал, что тот был в своём праве. 

В этот раз наказание понесли все трое. Беллатриса с наслаждением впитывала крики боли сестры и племянника. Люциус сдерживался изо всех сил, от чего Лорд ярился ещё больше и усиливал заклятие, насылаемое на Драко. Досталось и Снейпу, осмелившемуся вступиться за крестника. Лишь нежелание терять финансовую поддержку Малфоя заставило остановиться змеемордого. Да и зельевары уровня Снейпа на дороге не валялись. Нарциссу после всего случившегося заперли в комнате. Люциуса отныне повсюду сопровождали двое ПСов под видом телохранителей. За Северусом в школе присмотрят Кэрроу, а за младшим Малфоем – сыновья Крэбба и Гойла. 

В следующий раз Драко увидел Поттера уже в день последней битвы. Чем она закончилась – знают все.

Конец ретроспективы.

 

Драко умолк. Он немного охрип к концу рассказа и теперь пил морс, принесённый Кричером. Старый домовик зыркнул на гостя, буркнул: «Явился» и исчез. 

Блейз невидяще смотрел на сад через раскрытое окно. Услышанное слабо укладывалось в голове. Забини прекрасно знал, что для матери он – всего лишь продолжатель рода. Он никогда не испытывал на себе её всепоглощающей материнской любви. Да, она заботилась о нём. Дала возможность получить блестящее воспитание. Привила определённые нормы морали. Но она никогда не любила его так, как любая другая женщина любит своего ребёнка.

Но даже будучи эгоисткой до мозга костей, Изабелла никогда не поступила бы с ним так, как собиралась поступить Нарцисса с Драко. 

\- Как ты узнал, что я спал с Поттером в школе?  
\- Ты мне сам сказал, - пожал плечами Драко.  
\- Что?! Я не мог! – яростно возразил Забини.  
\- С чего бы? Ты не немой, - издевательски фыркнул Малфой. Смилостивившись над ничего не понимающим итальянцем, он пояснил: - Паркинсон и Буллстроуд весь шестой курс сплетничали, что у тебя кто – то есть, но не со Слизерина. Перед пасхальными каникулами мы ходили в Хогсмит. Я подлил тебе сыворотки правды в сливочное пиво, а потом наложил Обливиэйт.

Блейз невольно восхитился. Взывать к дружеским чувствам Малфоя было бесполезно. Они никогда не дружили. 

\- Небось и воспоминание сохранил? – саркастично поинтересовался он.  
\- А как же, - в тон ему ответил блондин.  
\- Дамблдор хоть умер по – настоящему?  
\- Да.

Забини снова уставился в окно. Сад у Поттера был небольшой, ухоженный. Извилистые тропинки, вымощенные диким камнем. Разбросанные безо всякой системы клумбы. Разросшиеся кустарники и деревья. На лужайке в нескольких метрах от дома стаяла беседка. Тонкие вуалевые занавеси призваны были защитить от палящего солнца, сидящих в ней людей.

Грейнджер лежала на широкой скамье, положив голову на колени Люциуса, а ноги на колени Северуса. Лорд Малфой читал какую – то книгу, которую держал в правой руке. Левой поглаживал живот женщины. Снейп, теперь уже Принц, занимался весьма прозаичным делом: расслабленно откинувшись на спинку скамьи, он массировал ступни жены. 

Идиллия, блять!

\- И всё равно я не понимаю, - покачал головой Блейз.  
\- Любят не за что – то, а вопреки. Слыхал?

В огромной песочнице копошились дети. Две хорошенькие блондиночки – близняшки и две не менее очаровательные брюнеточки. Тоже близнецы. Совершенно не разбирающийся в детях Блейз дал бы им по три – четыре года. Отцовство тех и других прекрасно определялось по их мастям.  
\- Старшие Элеанора и Лилиан. Они Принц, - пояснил Драко, поняв, куда смотрит Блейз. - Им только – только исполнилось четыре. Патриция и Женевьева - мои сводные сёстры. Им будет три в конце августа. Скорпиусу, кстати, пять, - не без гордости сообщил Драко. 

Мелкие, с присущим своему возрасту усердием, неустанно ваяли куличики. Мальчишка, как верный рыцарь, помогал по мере сил. Куличиковое безумие грозило поглотить окружающий мир. На большом толстом покрывале, расстеленном прямо на траве, среди кучи подушек и игрушек, копошилась ещё одна малявка. Совсем маленькая. Рядом сидела домовуха и орлиным взглядом следила за подопечными, готовая в любой момент броситься на помощь. 

Взгляд, помимо воли, притягивался к той самой девчонке, что взорвала котёл. Она с ногами забралась на сиденье и рисовала в альбоме, высунув от усердия кончик языка. Непослушная чёрная грива то и дело падала на её лицо, и девочка откидывала волосы назад непокорным движением. Практически каждый день Блейз лицезрел более взрослый её вариант. И изящный носик, и упрямый маленький подбородок, и изумительной лепки скулы. И даже эти иссиня – чёрные локоны. Евангелина Поттер оказалась точной копией Изабеллы Забини. 

Полюбуйся, что натворил твой ребёнок…

Полюбуйся, что натворил твой ребёнок…

Блейз медленно обернулся к Малфою:  
\- На ком ты женат, Малфой?

Бахнула входная дверь.

 

6.

Бахнула входная дверь.

Малфой коротко хохотнул:  
\- Мерлин всеблагой, Забини. Я состою в браке. У меня супруг, а не жена. Не думаю, что Поттер тянет на это определение.

Через пару минут в гостиной появился Поттер собственной Героической персоной. Даже в тяжёлых армейских ботинках он умудрялся ходить совершенно бесшумно. Следом семенила восторженно что – то пищащая Бьянка.

«Нарисовался – не сотрёшь», - с неожиданной злобой подумал Блейз.

\- Блейз, когда мы вернёмся в Рим, я куплю себе байк. Гарри обещал помочь в выборе, - категорично заявила «горячо любимая» супруга.

Герой, тем временем, с неописуемым наслаждением на лице плюхнулся на диван рядом с Малфоем, стёк по сиденью ниже и закинул руки за голову, а ноги сложил на дорогущий антикварный столик пятнадцатого века.  
\- Где ваши манеры, мистер Поттер? – проскрипела с портрета Вальпурга.  
\- Действительно, что это я? – брюнет вскочил и отвесил Бьянке шутовской поклон. Девушка ответила ему кокетливым книксеном. – Забини, прими мои комплименты – у тебя очаровательная супруга. И как её угораздило? – и вдруг завопил безо всякого перехода: - Кричер!  
Блейз дёрнулся, а Драко поджал подрагивающие губы. Казалось, что он едва сдерживает смех. Явился вечно всем недовольный домовик.  
\- Хозяин звал Кричера?  
\- Ага. У нас пиво есть? Холодненькое, - брюнет мечтательно прижмурился.  
\- Пива нет, - отрезал домовик, скрестил лапки на груди и независимо задрал нос. – Есть компот.  
\- Какой?  
\- Клубничный.  
\- Тащи.  
Уже через минуту Поттер жадными глотками осушил запотевший от холодного напитка стакан и покосился на оставшийся в графине морс, явно прикидывая: ещё замахнуть или на потом оставить.  
\- Простудишься, - резонно заметил Драко.  
С сожалением Гарри отставил стакан и даже отодвинулся подальше от столика, на который Кричер водрузил поднос с напитком. Явно, чтобы не соблазниться.  
\- Итак? – Поттер поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее. – Внимательно.

Блейз покосился на Бьянку. Жена совершенно точно не собиралась помогать ему. Она играла в гляделки с леди Блэк. Точнее было сказать, что это Вальпурга с небывалым интересом изучала молодую леди Забини. Это леди Малфой – Принц, в виду её магглорожденности, прощались некоторые огрехи, которые она, впрочем, всегда старалась исправить. Но сейчас Вальпурга видела перед собой чистокровную аристократку в цатом поколении. И полюбоваться было на что. Короткие джинсовые шорты с обтрёпанными нижними краями. Сандалии на босу ногу. Белая, слегка потрёпанная майка, которую Бьянка почему – то называла «алкоголичкой» и волосы, собранные в небрежный хвост. Похоже, что при виде этакой красоты, леди Блэк в кои – то веки лишилась дара речи. 

Изучив Вальпургу, Бьянка принялась разглядывать генеалогическое древо Блэков, гобелен с которым был расположен напротив портрета. Некоторое время Блейз сверлил спину жены гневным взглядом, но быстро понял, что выкручиваться придётся самому. 

\- Существует некоторая проблема, Поттер, - прищурившись, итальянец окинул бывшего любовника своим фирменным, как он считал, взглядом. – Не скажу, что мне безумно приятно, но я вынужден просить у тебя помощи.  
\- И я не скажу.  
\- Что, прости?  
\- И я не скажу, что мне безумно приятно лицезреть твою физиономию, Забини, - вздохнул Поттер. Вся его напускная бравада, с которой он появился перед итальянцем, испарилась, уступая место усталости, какая бывает у человека в конце тяжёлого рабочего дня. – Озвучь уже, наконец, свои претензии, и мы сможем поужинать. 

Блейз гордо выпрямился:  
-Мне нужен наследник, Поттер, а моя жена не в состоянии забеременеть. Решение заключается в тебе. Точнее в твоём согласии.  
Поттер покосился в сторону жены Блейза. Та, скинув сандалии, с ногами забралась в кресло и, подперев щёку кулаком, с интересом слушала мужчин.  
\- Извини, Забини, но что – то я не совсем понял, - осторожно произнёс Гарри, - что я должен сделать.  
\- О, Мерлин, - закатила глаза Бьянка. – Гарри, мой муж хочет сказать, что он крупно облажался двенадцать лет назад, отказавшись от тебя и Евангелины. Теперь его причиндалы не работают. Ты – единственная надежда.  
Поттер вскочил и испуганно шарахнулся, чуть не своротив кувшин с соком. Он потешно вытаращился на Блейза:  
\- Забини, я должен лечить твою импотенцию что ли? И как? Наложением рук?

Малфой заржал, давая выход своим чувствам. Слёзы выступили у него на глазах. Блондин вытирал их, умолкал на секунду, а потом, взглянув на Забини и Поттера, начинал хохотать снова. Бьянка тихо хихикала рядом. Гарри, понявший, что сморозил явную глупость, заулыбался.  
Зашедшая в комнату Евангелина с опаской смотрела на веселящегося Драко.  
\- Па – ап, - она подёргала Поттера за край майки, а потом обеими ладошками крепко вцепилась в его руку, - а папе плохо?  
\- Нет, Зая. Ему хорошо. Ему так хорошо, что я его вечером наказывать буду.  
\- В угол поставишь? – деловито осведомилась девчонка, с любопытством косясь на гостей.  
Поттер в ответ чмокнул дочь в макушку и подтолкнул её к успокоившемуся, наконец, Малфою. Бьянка жадно смотрела на неё. Девочка села, чинно складывая руки на коленях и всем своим видом давая понять, что она – милый и благовоспитанный ребёнок. Но искорки в её глазах говорили, что не стоит этим обманываться. В любое мгновение неукротимый бесёнок может вырваться наружу.  
\- Кто – нибудь уже объяснит всё по - человечески? Малфой, это же по твоей части, - Поттер вопросительно смотрел на Драко.  
Блондин уже открыл рот, чтобы ввести Героя в курс дела, когда Блейз посчитал нужным перебить его.  
\- Думаю, что девочке не обязательно слышать это, - сухо заметил итальянец.  
\- У девочки есть имя, - так же сухо ответил Гарри. – И ты его прекрасно знаешь. И я не думаю, что Ева немедленно бросится рассказывать подружкам о твоих сложностях, Забини. У неё, знаешь ли, несколько другие интересы.  
Евангелина истово закивала, соглашаясь. Вцепляясь, тем не менее, покрепче в край дивана, давая понять, что из гостиной её можно будет удалить только в паре с данным предметом меблировки. И никак иначе.

Малфой принялся объяснять сложившуюся ситуацию. Периодически он начинал сыпать сугубо медицинскими терминами, но тут же поправлял себя, заменяя их, в виду наличия ребёнка в комнате, на наиболее удобоваримые. Иногда он уточнял кое – какие детали у Бьянки. И та охотно подтверждала или опровергала его слова. 

Блейз, пользуясь тем, что на него никто не обращает внимания, из – под полуопущенных (не дай Мерлин, кто заметит его интерес) ресниц разглядывал девочку. 

Надо признать, что дочь у Поттера получилась выше всяческих похвал. Блейз пытался найти в себе хоть какие – то отголоски тех чувств, которые называются отцовскими. И не находил. Ноль, пустота, вакуум. Он не чувствовал к ней ровным счётом ни – че – го. Это не его дочь. Она целиком и полностью Поттер. Пусть и лицо её – это лицо Изабеллы Забини. Но уже сейчас понятно, что рано или поздно всё изменится. Глаза утратят глубокую синеву, которой так гордится Изабелла. Радужка посветлеет и станет голубой, а то и вовсе приобретёт другой цвет. Блейз видел, как в её чертах, пока ещё мягких и по – детски округлых, периодически проскальзывает что – то хищно – заострённое. Малфоевское. 

В её жилах течёт кровь Малфоев. К Трелони не ходи. Драко не просто ввёл её в свой род, как приёмную дочь. Он сделал её своей по – настоящему. Блейз с ходу мог бы назвать с пяток ритуалов, позволяющих проделать подобное. И ни один из них не был светлым. Даже странно, что Избранный, сражающийся в своё время за Свет, пошёл на такое. «Впрочем, - мрачно усмехнулся Блейз, - жить захочешь, не так раскорячишься». О том, что именно его отречение от беременного любовника послужило причиной проведения ритуала на крови, Забини предпочёл забыть.

Впрочем, было бы неплохо выяснить, что за ритуал они использовали. Блейз бросил быстрый взгляд на портрет Вальпурги. Женщина дремала, сидя в роскошном кресле. Вот кто мог бы дать ответы. Кричер всегда был её ушами и глазами во всём доме. Она просто обязана быть в курсе всего. Вполне возможно, что именно леди Блэк подсказала нужный ритуал. В кровной магии в Британии Блэкам не было равных. Те её манипуляции с кинжалом в тот день, когда Блейз покидал этот проклятый дом, явно проводились не просто так. Забини вдруг вспомнил, что Поттер тоже из Блэков. Его бабка со стороны отца – урождённая Блэк. С родной кровью работать гораздо легче. Она слушается беспрекословно. Блейз опять посмотрел на портрет. Наткнулся на пронзительный взгляд старухи. Мурашки пробежали по спине. И Драко - Блэк. Наполовину. А это значит, что Евангелина может быть… Да, нет. Стало смешно от пронзившей его догадки.

Итальянец вдруг понял, что в комнате царит молчание, а присутствующие выжидательно смотрят на него.  
\- Что? – он недовольно поджал губы.  
\- Я говорю, что дам тебе ответ после ужина. Не люблю думать на пустой желудок, - сообщил Поттер.  
Блейз удержал себя от ответной колкости.  
Гарри взвалил хохочущую дочь на плечо и удалился в сторону столовой. Драко предложил себя Бьянке в качестве сопровождающего.  
\- Догоняй, Забини, - усмехнулся блондин.

***

Блейз совершенно равнодушно смотрел, как домовики под руководством Бьянки паковали багаж. Сама молодая леди Забини, постукивая пальцем по подбородку, медитировала на свои любимые мётлы, притащенные в спальню.  
\- Взять одну или обе? Как думаешь?  
\- Мне всё равно.  
\- Драко обещал поездку в мэнор. У них там отличная квиддичная площадка.  
\- Малфой с тобой поделится. От Поттера благородством заразился. Тот же любит привечать сирых и убогих.  
\- Не тебе рассуждать об убогости, дорогой, - Бьянка не обратила внимания на оскорбление. Слово «дорогой» она произнесла с небывалой издёвкой.  
\- Твой отец знал?  
\- О чём? – брюнетка уменьшила метлы и затолкала их в и без того переполненный чемодан. Домовик только заламывал тоненькие ручки, глядя на то, как хозяйка уселась на крышку чемодана и подпрыгнула пару раз, чтобы застегнуть «молнию». Воспользоваться палочкой она почему – то не захотела.  
\- О том, что Снейп жив. Что теперь он – Принц. И о триаде. О браке Поттера и Драко. Об этом кошмарном количестве детей.  
\- Завидуешь? – лукаво улыбнулась Бьянка.  
\- Вот уж нет! – презрительно фыркнул Забини. – Я не Уизли. И плодиться, как кролик, не собираюсь. И ты не ответила на мой вопрос.  
\- Спроси у него об этом сам.  
Блейз дёрнул подбородком, всем своим видом говоря: « Ещё чего». Жена рассмеялась:  
\- Не любишь выглядеть идиотом? 

Блейз молча вышел из спальни. Ему требовалось побыть одному, дабы устаканить мысли. Поттер, конечно, согласился помочь. Можно было и не сомневаться. Гриффиндорское благородство никуда не делось. Так и прёт изо всех щелей. Как впрягся во младенчестве спасать всех и каждого, так и продолжает по сию пору. 

Сразу после ужина Поттер сделал официальное предложение чете Забини пожить в Блэк – хаусе столько времени, сколько потребуется для передачи остатков магии. Им, кстати, придётся сходить к гоблинам, чтобы уточнить точное количество этих самых остатков. Блейз лишь надеялся, что осталось не слишком много, и ему не придётся лицезреть физиономию Героя дольше пары дней. 

Блейз спустился в оранжерею. Устроился на каменной лавочке в самом дальнем углу. По – воровски оглянулся и вынул из потайного кармана мантии пачку маггловских сигарет без фильтра. Все приличные маги из высшего света курили либо трубки, либо сигары. На людях Блейз свято чтил эту традицию. Мог часами рассуждать о достоинствах того или иного сорта табака. Коллекционировал трубки. С презрением взирал на тех, кто смолил самые обычные сигареты. И в то же время тщательно скрывал от жены и матери свою маленькую слабость, каждый раз тщательно уничтожая все улики: запах и окурки. Если бы женщины узнали об этом, то Бьянка просто не дала бы ему житья своими шуточками, а мать в очередной раз окатила бы волной ледяного молчаливого презрения. В очередной раз давая понять, что она «слегка» разочарована им. Это лёгкое разочарование матери Блейз ощущал на себе последние несколько лет. Он так и не смог продвинуться по карьерной лестнице. Так и не обзавёлся наследниками. Так и не смог приструнить жену, которая совершенно не желала соответствовать нормам, принятым в великосветском волшебном обществе. Не желает устраивать чопорные приёмы, чтобы приглашать на них нужных людей и заводить нужные знакомства. 

Блейз помнил все те ужины, на которых когда – либо бывал. Даже в детстве. Детей чистокровные маги официально начинали выводить в свет с десяти лет. Ровно за год до школы. Своеобразное хвастовство своими отпрысками. И не дай Мерлин сделать что – то не так. На возможного партнёра, жениха или невесту, будут посматривать с пренебрежением. Хотя подобное Малфоям, например, уж точно не грозило. Безупречность во всём – это их неофициальный девиз. Итальянец помнил те приёмы, что устраивала Нарцисса в бытность свою хозяйкой мэнора. 

Белоснежные скатерти, передающиеся из поколения в поколение, накрахмаленные так туго, что они становятся похожи на айсберги. Ряды столовых приборов. Шеренги бокалов. Стопки тарелок. Всё блестит, сверкает и переливается. На гостях бриллианты и шелка. Обнажённые плечи дам, и тяжёлые мантии джентльменов. Женщины разговаривают исключительно о благотворительности. Мужчины – о политике. Никогда наоборот. От жён требуется лишь молчаливая поддержка. Для детей всегда накрывали отдельный стол в соседней комнате, требуя беспрекословного соблюдения всех правил этикета. Блейз до сих пор помнил тот панический ужас, что охватывал его при виде всех этих вилок, ложек, ножей и прочих странных приспособлений. И каждый раз, стоило ему хоть в чём – то ошибиться, об этом становилось известно Изабелле. И вечером его ждали розги. И невозможность сидеть несколько дней. Обезболивающее не давали в воспитательных целях. А для домовиков у леди Малфой всегда было припасено старое доброе Круцио. За то, что соус к рыбе чуть гуще необходимого, а вино – на один градус теплее нужного. Впрочем, так было во всех благородных домах. И у себя Блейз менять ничего не собирался. Но Бьянка и тут установила свои правила. На Круцио для эльфов ею был наложен категорический запрет. Забини фыркнул. Вот ещё одна причина, чтобы его дорогая жёнушка организовала клуб по интересам с грязнокровкой Грейнджер. Они вчера так мило болтали за ужином. 

Итальянец содрогнулся, представив мэнор сейчас, когда там хозяйкой числится Грейнджер. Он прекрасно помнил, как ржали на слизеринцы в школе, узнав про её освободительный фронт для домовиков. Он снова фыркнул, представив, как малфоевские эльфы сморкаются в дорогущие портьеры, плюют в овсянку и наглаживают «стрелки» на рукавах рубашек Люциуса и Северуса. На стол подаётся плебейская пицца, а вместо чёрной икры – подкрашенная щучья. 

Он невольно вспомнил вчерашний ужин в доме Блэков. Во главе стола сел не Поттер, как можно было бы ожидать, а лорд Малфой. Остальные расположились, как попало. Откровенно наплевав на правила рассадки. Блейз ждал разговоров о политике и делах в Министерстве, возможности вставить и свои пять кнатов, блеснув своей осведомлённостью о ситуации в международной обстановке. 

Но Северус и Драко немедленно начали разговор о каком – то зелье. Очевидно было, что тема не нова и обсуждается довольно часто. Люциус то и дело подливал масла в огонь, отчего оппоненты не утихали ни на минуту. 

Бьянка мгновенно расположила к себе Грейнджер, и теперь они тарахтели, как заведённые. У Забини заболели уши как раз в тот момент, когда леди Малфой – Принц начала рассказ о своей второй беременности

Близнецы Малфой и близнецы Принц вяло ковырялись в пюре и стреляли глазками, явно прикидывая, как им избавиться от ужина с наименьшими для себя потерями. В противовес им Скорпиус уже вылизывал свою тарелку, требуя добавки. Евангелина сидела рядом с Драко и с широко раскрытыми глазами слушала разговор мужчин. Она явно ничего не понимала во всех этих коагуляциях и дистилляциях, но на лице её был написан живейший интерес и восторг. 

«Гены», - вдруг подумалось в тот момент Блейзу. Его гены, а не Поттера. Ибо Поттер и зелья – понятия абсолютно несовместимые. Что – то странное и непонятное шевельнулось внутри, заскребло в горле. Блейз перепугался так, что поспешил громко прочистить то самое запершившее горло, дабы избавиться от нелепых и непрошенных чувств. Все присутствующие немедленно замолкли и уставились на него, но буквально через секунду вернулись к своим разговорам. И лишь годовалая Катарина Поттер продолжала таращиться на него своими огромными зелёными глазищами в обрамлении густых чёрных ресниц. Такие же вьющиеся угольно – чёрные волосы были забраны в два высоких забавных хвостика, «пальмочками» торчащими над розовыми ушками. Девочка сидела на высоком детском стуле и с небывалым любопытством смотрела на новые лица. Пухлые губки приоткрылись, и Поттер, пользуясь моментом, толкал ей в рот морковное пюре ложку за ложкой. Мелкая безропотно глотала всё. Судя по радостной физиономии Героя, такое случилось впервые. Очевидно, что обычно процесс кормления проходил более экспрессивно. В конце ужина Забини даже удостоился благодарной улыбки от счастливого папаши, на что лишь дёрнул уголком рта. И сразу после этого Гарри согласился на пребывание четы Забини в Блэк – хаусе и на ритуал. 

Блейз едва – едва успел уничтожить окурок и запах, как в оранжерею ворвалась жена. Она притормозила на пол – пути и повела носом, принюхиваясь. Но смолчала. То ли ничего не учуяла, то ли сделала вид.  
\- Блейз, домовики всё упаковали. Я связалась с Гарри. Он ждёт нас. Камин открыт. 

 

7.

П/а: проходная такая главка получилась.

Блейз, не теряя ни внутреннего, ни внешнего достоинства, вышел из камина. Лёгким небрежным движением палочки избавился от пары пылинок, приставших к подолу мантии. Следом, чихая и кашляя, и чуть ли не отплёвываясь, вывалилась Бьянка. Путешествия по каминам никогда не были её сильной стороной, и молодая женщина люто ненавидела этот способ перемещения в пространстве, предпочитая ему, да и всем другим, полёты на метле. Куда интереснее нестись в небе и чувствовать, как за спиной развеваются волосы. Слышать свист вспарываемого воздуха, при входе в крутое пике. Или штопором уходить к земле. И проделывать кучу других фигур высшего пилотажа. 

\- Ведьма я или рядом проходила? – отвечала хохочущая Бьянка на молчаливое «фи» свекрови. Не должно потомственной аристократке вести себя, как плебейка. Походка необходима степенная, движения – плавные. И минимум эмоций на лице. 

\- Лежать варёной картошкой и не отсвечивать, - резюмировала однажды молодая леди Забини. 

Входя, Блейз уже приготовился было к разноголосому шуму, но в доме царила блаженная тишина. 

Поттер ждал их, стоя в центре гостиной. Одетый в дорогущий маггловский костюм. Шёлковые пиджак и брюки, тёмно – серого цвета с лёгким отливом. Белоснежная рубашка, идеальный «Полувиндзор», а в школе у Поттера галстук вечно сбивался на сторону и вообще напоминал петлю висельника. Всё известных маггловских брендов. Блейз, ценящий и знающий толк в моде, даже маггловской (с кем только не приходится иметь дело во время работы), мгновенно оценил и покрой, и качество ткани, и возможную стоимость работы. Мысленно присвистнул, внешне оставаясь, впрочем, совершенно бесстрастным. На миг в голове мелькнула безумная идея:  
\- Если это ради нас, Поттер, то не стоило и стараться.  
На лице героя отразилось искреннее недоумение. Бьянка поспешила сгладить неловкую ситуацию с присущей ей непосредственностью:  
\- Вау, Гарри! Да ты красавчик! Как представлю вас рядом с Драко, так слюни текут. 

Поттер рассмеялся и дёрнулся было запустить пальцы в свою идеальную укладку, но вовремя одумался. По – видимому, он не только причесался, но и воспользовался каким – то средством. А не просто провёл пятернёй по шевелюре, как некогда делал. 

\- И куда ты такой красивый? – Бьянке вечно нужно было всё знать. Издержки (или достоинства) профессии.  
\- На Даунинг – стрит. Кстати, там будет кое – кто из итальянцев. Может что – нибудь передать? 

Бьянка отрицательно мотнула головой, от чего её грива на миг взметнулась в воздух. Сам Блейз слегка поджал губы, а потом соизволил заметить:  
\- Благодарю, Поттер, но со своей работой я способен справиться самостоятельно. Не думаю, что ты способен вникнуть во все тонкости, что приходится изучать мне. 

Забини намекал на расхожую в свете шутку о том, что авроры, вынужденные помнить о постоянной бдительности, и танец маленьких лебедей Чайковского способны принять за ритуальные пляски шаманов севера. А всё из – за того, что именно так случилось лет сорок назад с небезызвестным Аластором Грюмом. В тот раз четыре нетрезвые магглы решили этим танцем развлечь себя и прохожих в одном из маггловских скверов. Дело происходило ночью, а девицы, видимо для полноты ощущений, всё действо проводили, раздевшись догола. Аккомпанементом служило их собственное пение, из – за воздействия алкоголя, превратившееся в жуткое завывание. Его старый параноик принял за катрены тёмного заклинания на неизвестном языке и со всей дури шарахнул по идиоткам ступефаями. Скандал разразился знатный. Ситуация усугубилась тем, что танцорки оказались иностранными подданными. Дело кое – как разрулили, замяли. Магглам подправили память. Грюма отправили в Мунго на обследование и заставили прослушать курс лекций о современной и классической маггловской культуре.

А Поттер, хоть и служил в Отделе Тайн, но базовую аврорскую подготовку в своё время обязан был пройти. 

Брюнет прекрасно понял намёк бывшего любовника. Усмехнулся и пожал плечами:  
\- Куда уж нам. Постоянная бдительность.  
Он потешно повращал глазами, напоминая о волшебном глазе Грюма. Бьянка хихикнула.

Из камина, тем временем, выплыл последний чемодан, отправленный из особняка Забини тамошними эльфами. Поттер немедленно вызвал Кричера и отдал ему наказ заняться багажом гостей. Домовик, важно задрав нос, отлевитировал поклажу на второй этаж.  
\- Для вас приготовлена отдельная комната под башней. Со своей ванной.  
\- Мне нужна отдельная, - мгновенно отреагировал Блейз.  
\- Ванная? – иронично изогнул бровь Поттер.  
\- Спальня.  
\- Извини, Забини, - в голосе Поттера не было и намёка на сожаление. – Я осведомлён, что вы с супругой живёте в разных апартаментах. В этом доме так не принято. И это единственная свободная комната. Это всё – таки городской особняк, а не Малфой – мэнор.  
\- Есть ещё что – то, что принято или не принято в этом доме, о чём мы должны знать? – язвительно поинтересовался итальянец.  
Он почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение обеспокоенной жены. Но упрямо вздёрнул подбородок, цепляя на лицо одну из самых своих надменных масок. Всем своим видом давая понять, что какие – то там полукровки ему не указ. И будь Поттер хоть сам Мерлин во плоти, правила его не для потомственных чистокровных аристократов писаны. А отказать в проведении ритуала не сможет. Сам заинтересован в том, чтобы побыстрее всё кончилось. Да и вечное стремление помогать всем подряд никуда не делось. 

Поттер с интересом просмотрел представление от начала и до конца, спокойно сунул руки в карманы, пожал плечами:  
\- Да, в общем – то никаких. Кроме лаборатории Северуса и личных спален можете заходить в любое помещение. Библиотеку я для вас открыл. Кричеру дано распоряжение выполнять любые ваши поручения. В пределах разумного разумеется. Дома, кстати, никого нет.

Брюнет хотел ещё что – то добавить, но послышался звук открываемой двери, а следом зацокали каблуки.  
\- Гарри, нам пора. Машина ждёт, - в гостиной появилась Астория, затянутая в очередной маггловский наряд. Белокурые волосы собраны в высокий гладкий «конский» хвост.  
Блондинка кивнула Блейзу в знак приветствия. Скользнула мимолётным взглядом по Бьянке. В слюнявых дамских романах про такие моменты пишут, что между главными героями проскочила искра, или в животах бабочки запорхали. Здесь и сейчас гром не громыхнул, и Блейз сильно сомневался в наличии чешуекрылых в организмах жены и Гринграсс. 

Но воздух в комнате как – будто внезапно приобрёл киселеобразное состояние, при котором очень трудно двигаться. Иначе, почему движения Бьянки, обычно резкие и порывистые, вдруг стали такими плавно – кошачьими, а в уголках пухлых губ поселилась лёгкая кокетливая полуулыбка. 

Забини смотрел на жену так, словно видел её впервые. Глаза её зелёные засверкали как – то по – особенному. И как – будто исчезла мальчишеская угловатость, уступая место женственности. Она запустила пальцы в волосы, проводя ими сверху – вниз, отбрасывая свою непокорную шевелюру за спину. Слегка повела округлым смуглым плечиком. Итальянец вдруг понял, что его жена - необыкновенно сексуальная женщина. 

«Был бы ты голубоглазой блондинкой», - всплывали в голове её слова. Забини перевёл взгляд на Асторию. Та стояла, гордо вздёрнув хорошенький носик. Сравнивать этих двух женщин всё равно, что сравнивать «Мону Лизу» и детские каракули. Гринграсс была безупречна. Во всём. Платье, причёска, макияж. Само совершенство. Она напоминала незабвенную Нарциссу Малфой. Не зря та слыла в своё время красивейшей женщиной магической Британии. У Астории были все шансы переплюнуть эту леди. А Бьянка… Эти вечные джинсы, едва держащиеся на узких худых бёдрах. Слегка потёртые сандалии, больше подходящие для прогулок по курортному городку, нежели по Лондону. Невразумительная полоска ткани под названием «бандо», прикрывающая то место, где согласно учебнику анатомии должна находиться грудь. 

Впрочем Бьянка никогда не переживала по поводу своей фигуры. У неё вообще отсутствовали какие – либо комплексы, что она и демонстрировала в данный момент, открыто флиртуя с блондинкой. 

Блейз мысленно зааплодировал надменной физиономии Гринграсс. Будет забавно наблюдать за жалкими потугами жены в попытках закадрить Асторию. Ещё забавнее будет увидеть, как слизеринка отошьёт Бьянку.

Поттер благополучно пропустил всю мизансцену, отдавая последние распоряжения Кричеру относительно гостей и ужина.  
\- Астория, нам пора. О! – внезапно спохватился брюнет, видимо вспоминая о своих обязанностях хозяина. – Я забыл вас представить. Бьянка, это Астория Гринграсс. Мой личный помощник и секретарь. Мой ангел - хранитель, - Гринграсс фыркнула. – Асти, это Бьянка Забини. Супруга Блейза.  
\- Поттер, - Блейз отвлёк Гарри от расшаркиваний. – Нам нужно сходить в банк. Сам знаешь зачем. И чем быстрее, тем лучше. Я не собираюсь торчать в твоём доме до конца жизни.  
\- Мне бы тоже этого не хотелось, - пробормотал Герой.  
\- Что?  
\- Я говорю, что у меня есть сегодня «окно» в расписании. Астория?  
Блондинка кивнула:  
\- С двух до четырёх.  
\- Вот и отлично. В два у Гринготтса, - Поттер подхватил с дивана сумку с ноутбуком. – Обживайтесь, - кивнул он напоследок супругам. 

***

Комната, которую им выделил Поттер, казалась тёмной и неуютной. Может из – за того, что окна выходили на север, а может из – за того, что в ней действительно никто и никогда не жил и не заходил, за исключением домовиков. Именно здесь ночевал Блейз после войны. В то время это была единственная мало – мальски приличная спальня в доме. Когда – то она принадлежала Регулусу Блэку. А для Кричера Регулус был чем – то вроде Мерлина и всех четырёх основателей вместе взятых. Вот и заботился домовик, как мог, о вещах своего пропавшего хозяина. И даже сейчас, не смотря на ремонт и новую мебель, комната была абсолютно слизеринской. Многие из вещей Регулуса остались на своих местах. Флаги и плакаты на стенах. А на каминной полке множество фотографий. Почти на каждой был изображён худой черноволосый подросток. Бывший хозяин этой комнаты. Блейз внимательно рассмотрел все снимки, но ничего нового не увидел. Все эти изображения уже были здесь двенадцать лет назад. 

В комнате с хлопком появился домовик. Низко склонился:  
\- Тилли пришёл разложить вещи господина и госпожи.  
Эльф уставился на Забини своими огромными глазищами, ожидая разрешения.  
\- Поживее!  
Тилли опрометью бросился к чемоданам, а Блейз вышел из комнаты, не желая смотреть на возню домовика.

Бьянка обнаружилась в библиотеке. Она в какой – то восторженной прострации бродила между стеллажей и периодически благоговейно касалась корешков книг.  
Молодая женщина обернулась, услышав звук шагов.  
\- Блейз, это просто потрясающе. Я не собираюсь выходить отсюда ближайшие несколько дней.  
\- Разобьёшь палаточный лагерь? – усмехнулся Забини.  
\- Ой, да ладно! – махнула рукой Бьянка. – Ты же знаешь, что блэковская библиотека одна из самых лучших в Европе. И уступает только библиотекам Хогвартса и Дурмстранга. А такого количества трудов по тёмной и кровной магии, как здесь, нет даже там. А к некоторым книгам я даже притронуться не могу. Изумительно. 

К слову о кровной магии. Было бы неплохо узнать всё то, что случилось после отъезда Блейза из Британии. Очевидно, что он произнёс последнюю фразу вслух, потому что жена сказала:  
\- Так поговори об этом с леди Блэк. Я только что болтала с ней. Очень милая старушка.  
Блейз моргнул. Вальпурга могла быть какой угодно, но только не милой старушкой. Ей больше подходило определение «старая карга». Он уже собирался выйти, когда вспомнил, что хотел задать жене кое – какой вопрос.  
\- Кстати, что это было?  
\- Где? – девушка оторвалась от изучения древнего фолианта.  
\- В гостиной.  
\- А что там было?  
Забини почувствовал, что злится. Он ненавидел, когда жена начинала прикидываться ничего не понимающей дурочкой. Бьянка об этом знала и в свою очередь обожала доводить этим мужа до белого каления. Вот и сейчас глаза невинные – невинные, точно у мошенника, схваченного за руку. И личико такое вопросительно – обиженное.  
\- Какого дементора ты пялилась на Гринграсс?  
\- Ревнуешь? – хихикнула брюнетка.  
Блейз презрительно фыркнул. Вот ещё! Никогда в жизни он не унизит себя этой пародией на чувства. Да и было бы кого ревновать. Не дождавшись ответа, Бьянка развела руками:  
\- Ну, извини. В следующий раз буду стоять, опустив очи долу.  
Раскаявшейся она при этом совершенно не выглядела. Бьянка вернулась к чтению, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Блейз мысленно скормил её дементору, пожалев тёмное создание. Ибо яду в ней хватило бы на всех стражников Азкабана. И почему он решил, что его жена красива и желанна. Разве только для того, кто любит обниматься с кактусом. Гринграсс к таковым точно не относится. Даже если блондинка бисексуальна, что вряд ли, на Бьянку она точно не глянет. Слишком уж разные.

Мужчина хихикнул, представляя обиженное отказом Астории лицо жены. Определенно, его ждут забавные дни. Если бы ещё не Поттер.

***

До двух оставалась ещё масса времени, и Блейз решился - таки на разговор с Вальпургой. Но его ждало разочарование. Старуха спала. Или виртуозно делала вид. Он постучал по раме костяшками пальцев. В ответ леди Блэк издала особо «мелодичный» присвист. Мегера. Он отвернулся и тут же наткнулся на генеалогическое древо. Ну, хоть что – то. 

Блейз лениво скользил взглядом по именам и датам, вспоминая, как совсем недавно изучал своё – собственное. Он ничуть не удивился, увидев имя Поттера, связанное супружеской веткой с Драко. И от их имён отходили три ростка с именами: Евангелина, Скорпиус Гиперион и Катарина. Яркие настолько, насколько бледным был листок с именем старшей девочки на забиневском гобелене. Над детскими именами, как и над именами Поттера и Драко, сияли крохотные золотые короны. Знак того, что это наследники своих родов. Ну, с Героем и Малфоем – младшим всё ясно – понятно. Как и со Скорпиусом. Если учесть его абсолютную похожесть на старших блондинов. А девчонки? Если одна должна продолжить род Поттеров, то вторая какой? 

\- Блэки, - раздался скрипучий голос. 

Блейз резко обернулся. Вальпурга внимательно смотрела на него. Она поднялась с кресла и подошла ближе. На поясе сверкнули изящные ножны.  
\- У вас, молодой человек, отвратительная привычка: болтать в то время, когда присутствующие хотят вздремнуть.  
\- Вы – портрет. Какая вам разница? – огрызнулся итальянец. Он знал о своей привычке размышлять вслух, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Ему действительно так думалось легче.  
\- И невоспитанный.  
Блейз, уже в который раз за последние дни, одёрнул себя. Если он хочет получить ответы, то должен вести себя, как можно корректнее. Леди Блэк могла взорваться от любого пустяка.  
\- Прошу прощения, миледи.  
\- Так – то лучше, - женщина снова уселась в своё кресло и расправила тяжёлые складки мантии. – Хотя раскаяния в твоём голосе ни на грош.  
Забини плотнее сжал зубы. Если эта старуха сейчас заставит его отбивать покаянные поклоны в землю, то он сразу уйдёт. Неприятно, конечно, но он может узнать всё у кого – нибудь другого. Вон, хоть у Грейнджер. Она ещё в школе любила осчастливить окружающих тем, что в библиотеке вычитала.  
\- Можете спрашивать, молодой человек, - смилостивилась Вальпурга.  
Блейзу показалось, что он ослышался. Мысли заметались. Вопросов была масса. И он не знал, с какого лучше начать, чтобы постепенно выудить у Вальпурги всё, о чём Забини хотел знать. Леди Блэк, видя его замешательство, рассмеялась каркающим смехом.  
\- Можешь задавать любой вопрос. Гарри не запретил мне информировать тебя.  
\- А если бы запретил?  
Старуха бросила на него красноречивый взгляд. Блейзу оставалось только головой покрутить. Чтобы леди Блэк кого – то послушалась? Бред. Для этого нужно быть самим Мерлином, да и то не факт, что женщина примет его слова к сведению.  
\- Мистер Поттер вернул в этот дом жизнь.  
\- И приволок грязнокровку. Или чистота крови для Блэков теперь пустой звук?  
Вальпурга улыбнулась ему, как слабоумному.  
\- К Блэкам юная леди Малфой – Принц, слава Мерлину, никакого отношения не имеет. И я бы посоветовала вам, мистер Забини, вспомнить за кем она замужем. Ибо Блэки ценят не только чистоту, но и силу. 

Блейз снова обратил своё внимание на древо. К той его части, что показывала Малфоев. Веточка, соединяющая имена Люциуса и Нарциссы, была переломлена. Полный магический и юридический разрыв. Теперь рядом с его именем значились имена Грейнджер и Снейпа. Пардон. Принца. Сочные листочки с именами дочерей. И почка, которой ещё предстояло лопнуть, являя миру новую жизнь. И если гобелен не врал, а гобелены никогда не врут, этот ребёнок был общим для Люциуса и Северуса. Блейз присвистнул совершенно по плебейски. Для этого требовался неслабый ритуал. И сил у женщины, вынашивающей ребёнка, должно быть очень и очень много, дабы вынести сдвоенную магию мужчин на протяжении всех девяти месяцев беременности. Тем более таких сильных, как Малфой-старший и зельевар. 

Забини вспомнил, как в школе называли Грейнджер. «Зубрила» и «заучка». Вот только она никогда ничего не зубрила в прямом смысле этого слова. Предполагалось, что чистокровным учёба должна даваться легче. Взять ту же Панси. Она всегда была умненькой, хоть и производила впечатление круглой идиотки, помешанной на нарядах и Малфое-младшем. Да и кто в Слизерине не носил маски? Чистокровная, но даже ей для понимания некоторых вещей требовалось время. Тогда как Грейнджер всё давалось легко. Пожалуй, даже пугающе легко. Многие чистокровные, уповая на силу крови, пренебрегали теорией. Грейнджер не просто учила, она вникала. Практика, подкреплённая мощной теоретической базой, давала сногсшибательный эффект. Блейз помнил, как она колдовала на уроках и экзаменах, неизменно вызывая восторг у преподавателей и оставляя далеко позади других студентов. И не будем сейчас о Крэббе с Гойлом. На них магия-матушка отдохнула по полной. Блейз знал, что Флитвик год за годом предлагал ей перейти на его факультет, но Грейнджер неизменно отказывалась. Конечно! Кто-то же должен был присматривать за героическими изысками Поттера.

Все шесть лет до войны она неизменно оказывалась в пятёрке лучших по успеваемости. Идя ноздря в ноздрю с Драко и лишь немногим уступая ему в зельях. И только потому, что с Малфоем-младшим с детства, да и на каникулах, занимался Снейп. А Грейнджер этой возможности была лишена. И если с Поттером Драко воевал по каким-то мутным и неясным причинам, выросшим из детской обиды, то с Грейнджер это была настоящая битва интеллектов. На школьном уровне, разумеется. Самое смешное заключалось в том, что гриффиндорка ни о чём даже не догадывалась. Она просто училась. Так, как могла. Доводя Драко своими успехами до белого каления, а через него и Люциуса, который привык, что семья Малфоев неизменно всегда и во всём лучшая во всей (пардон за тавтологию) магической Британии. Самая богатая семья. Самая красивая хозяйка мэнора. Самый умный наследник. Ха! Мордреда с два! Наследник оказался не самым умным. Прекрасная леди теперь красовалась в арестантской робе. А та, на которую лорд Малфой без малого двадцать лет назад смотрел, как на грязь под своими щёгольскими сапогами, лежит теперь в его постели. Носит его ребёнка и откликается на титул леди Малфой-Принц. Судьба – та ещё стёбщица. Блейз сморщился, как от дурного запаха. Очередное мерзкое маггловское словечко, притащенное Бьянкой. Неизменным оставалось лишь благосостояние Малфоев. После войны Люциус ужом крутился, но смог сохранить капиталы семьи. Не без заступничества Поттера, конечно. Но поговаривали, что сиятельный лорд не гнушается вести бизнес с магглами. Может и бред, но дыма без огня, как известно, не бывает. 

Блейз одёрнул себя, поняв, что в размышлениях свернул не в ту сторону. 

\- Евангелина с рождения Блэк. По фамилии, статусу и крови, - в полной тишине вновь раздался голос Вальпурги.  
\- Но как? – у итальянца не укладывалось это в голове.  
\- Мальчишка умирал. Я, как могла, разорвала его связь с тобой и перекинула её на этот дом. 

Забини понимающе кивнул. Такое в принципе могло сработать. Дома чистокровных напоены магией предыдущих поколений, готовой поддержать нынешних владельцев. Беда заключалась в том, что в Поттере было слишком мало крови Блэков, иначе он вполне смог бы выходить беременность без привязки к другому магу. 

\- На своих ресурсах парень долго не продержался бы. Дом помогал ему, но этого было мало. Им требовался ритуал. Как можно более простой и действенный. Мне – наследник. Равноценный обмен. Не правда ли? Без моей помощи она потеряли бы время на поиски. А с ним и парня, и ребёнка. Теперь Гарри исполняет обязанности регента рода, пока Ева не станет совершеннолетней и не вступит в свои права. 

Да, уж. Ублюдку действительно повезло унаследовать этот особняк и портрет матери своего блохастого крёстного в придачу. Если бы не она, гнить бы сейчас Герою в могилке.

\- И вас не беспокоит, что дочь нечистокровного, пусть и Героя, продолжит древнейший и благороднейший род? – насмешливо поинтересовался Блейз. 

Старуха вдруг резко выпрямилась, расправила плечи. Лицо её исказилось от нестерпимой надменности. Куда там маггловской королеве с её вечно кисло поджатыми губами. На миг Забини показалось, что она завизжит, как в былые времена. Но Вальпурга заговорила совершенно спокойно. Каждое слово падало, точно булыжник на крышку гроба. 

\- Что ты знаешь о благородстве, мальчик? Сын женщины, забывшей о чувстве собственного достоинства. Заботящейся лишь о насыщении плотского голода и набивании мошны. Не гнушающейся при этом самых грязных приёмов. Ты, отказавшийся от собственной крови и плоти. Ты, который берёт, ничего не давая взамен. Мелочный, трусливый, двуличный сплетник. Не видящий и не слышащий никого и ничего вокруг, кроме самого себя. Не знающий и не желающий знать, что есть любовь. Так ответь: что ты знаешь о благородстве?

Старуха умолкла. В абсолютной тишине раздались одиночные хлопки. Блейз обернулся. В дверном проёме стояла Бьянка. Судя по всему, она слышала весь разговор. От первого до последнего слова. 

\- Браво! Не каждый день услышишь такую точную характеристику себя любимого. Не правда ли, дорогой? Миледи, - итальянка отвесила Вальпурге вполне церемонный поклон, который в сочетании с её маггловским нарядом мог показаться нелепым и неуместным. Но не казался ни тем, ни другим. 

 

 

8.

Сейчас…

Поттер стонал и подавался навстречу Блейзу так, будто это был его первый секс за последние двенадцать лет.

«Малфой его совсем не удовлетворяет что ли?» - мелькнуло в голове. Блейз даже ощутил нечто вроде гордости из-за того, что это он послужил причиной проявления столь бурных эмоций у Спасителя. Итальянец снизошёл до поцелуя, и Гарри с благодарным стоном впился в его губы. Блейз позволил ласкать себя, и Поттер набросился на него с небывалым пылом. 

Блейз почти забыл, как это – заниматься сексом с мужчинами в целом, и с Поттером - в частности. Герой не лежал бревном, как Бьянка. Не нужно было осторожничать и нежничать. Брюнет позволял делать с собой всё, что угодно. Забини крутил любовника, как куклу, наслаждаясь своей властью над этим сильным, но податливым телом. Совершенно не испытывая жалости. Жестко, оставляя следы от пальцев и зубов. Испытывая при этом злорадное удовлетворение: «Полюбуйся, Малфой, какая шлюха твой муженёк». Итальянец сделал особенно резкий выпад, входя в Поттера по самые яйца. Внутри было горячо и тесно. Совсем, как в первый раз. Гарри прильнул к Блейзу. Его лицо исказилось от какого-то мучительно-болезненного наслаждения. И лихорадочный шёпот постепенно переходил на крик:  
\- Блейз… Блейз… Блейз!

 

Ретроспектива. За несколько дней до…

 

Блейз готов был рвать и метать. И начать ему хотелось с этих мордредовых гоблинов и их банка. Только что проведённую проверку Забини полагал фарсом и издевательством. Зеленокожие нелюди, гнусно ухмыляясь, заявили, что передача остатков магии займёт неделю, не меньше. Неделю! Блейзу хотелось выть, как оборотень на луну. Целых семь дней терпеть Поттера и его чокнутую семейку. Как будто мало проживания в одном доме. Но, нет. Нужно, как можно чаще находиться рядом. В идеале – держаться за руки. Как влюблённые хаффлпафцы-отличники за теплицами мадам Спраут, мать их! Гоблины, конечно, упомянули способ, позволяющий разобраться с ситуацией в один присест, но ведь Поттер – верный супруг. И ни за что не согласится.

\- Ненавижу Гринготтс. Вечно там мёрзну. 

Блейз с неудовольствием покосился на Героя. Тот стоял, запрокинув голову и с наслаждением подставляя лицо раскалённым солнечным лучам. Хорош, нечего сказать. 

\- Предлагаю покончить со всем здесь и сейчас. В «Дырявом котле» можно снять комнату. 

Гарри уставился на Забини так, будто тот был новым воплощением Мерлина.  
\- Прости?  
\- Поттер, ты совсем тупой? Как с такой соображалкой ты стал главным аналитиком? По блату? Ни тебе, ни тем более мне, эта неделя нахер не нужна. Трахнемся и разойдёмся. 

Поттер от души заржал. Две прогуливающиеся дамочки, привлечённые его смехом, принялись оживлённо шептаться, обсуждая красивого брюнета в дорогой одежде. Отсмеявшись, Спаситель покачал головой:  
\- Ты забавный, Забини.  
Насвистывая, он легко сбежал по ступеням и затерялся в летней нарядной толпе. 

Блейз с досады сплюнул, напрочь позабыв о манерах.

Возвращаться в особняк не хотелось категорически, и он решил прогуляться. Рабочий день заканчивался, и улица заполнялась праздношатающимися. Министерские секретарши, старающиеся перещеголять друг друга, опустошали модные лавки, скупая всё подряд, лишь бы со скидкой. Пабы были полны любителями пропустить стаканчик-другой и обсудить в непринуждённой обстановке последний квиддичный матч. И не факт, что после обсуждения обстановка будет оставаться всё такой же непринуждённой. По центру аллеи степенно шествовал аврорский патруль, цепко следя за окружающими и вселяя в добропорядочных граждан уверенность не только в завтрашнем, но и, чем Мордред не шутит, в послезавтрашнем дне. 

Паркинсон выскочила из толпы, как Пивз из стены, и затарахтела в своей излюбленной манере:  
\- А я смотрю ты или не ты. Говорю своему: «Давай подойдём. Поздороваемся», а он упёрся, как гиппогриф. Гриффиндорец, что ты хочешь? Асти говорила, что ты приехал. И с женой. Я хочу с ней познакомиться. Где ты остановился? У себя?  
Блейз кое-как вклинился в эту искромётную словесную очередь:  
\- Во-первых, здравствуй.  
\- О, извини. Привет, - она расцеловала его в обе щеки. Итальянец стоически вытерпел объятия.  
\- Ты отлично выглядишь.  
\- Благодарю, - Панси всегда обожала комплименты и принимала их с удовольствием.  
Неимоверно похудевшая брюнетка и впрямь была хороша. А короткая озорная стрижка делала её похожей на мальчишку. Невероятно сексуального мальчишку.  
Не сказать, что Забини был безумно рад видеть бывшую сокурсницу, но ему хотелось поговорить с кем-то из своих. Слизеринцев. А Панси умела слушать. И не болтать, если попросить хорошенько, конечно.  
\- Присядем? – предложил он.  
\- Да, - девушка привстала на цыпочки, выискивая кого-то взглядом. Не найдя, она снова обратилась к итальянцу: - К Фортескью?  
\- Пожалуй.  
Слизеринцы заняли единственный свободный столик на летней веранде. Воздух звенел от детского смеха и громких голосов. Официантки без устали сновали между столиков. Одна из них принесла новым посетителям меню, от изучения которого бывшие сокурсники оторвались, когда рядом кто-то появился. Блейз взглянул на подошедшего. Лонгботтом был увешан пакетами и свёртками, как майское дерево – лентами. Последний раз Забини видел его непосредственно в день битвы за Хогвартс. С тех пор убийца Нагайны вытянулся ещё больше, повзрослел и заматерел. Раздался в плечах. И, если судить по выгоревшим волосам и густому загару, много времени проводит на открытом воздухе. Причём не под английским небом. 

\- Лонгботтом, не видишь? Тут занято! – рявкнул Блейз. Сработал извечный слизеринский инстинкт: увидел гриффа – нахами. 

Лонгботтом обратил на него внимания не больше, чем на раздавленного флобберчервя. Он с какой-то ненавистью плюхнул многочисленные покупки на стул и скрестил руки на груди. Прямо памятник Северусу Снейпу во плоти.  
\- Милая, почему я опять должен носиться кентавром, разыскивая тебя?  
Блейз забыл, как дышать. Панси поднялась и прижалась к гриффиндорцу, целуя его в уголок губ. Тот, не стесняясь окружающих, страстно вернул ей поцелуй, стискивая в объятиях. Они кое-как разлепились. Панси довольно неизящно плюхнулась на стул. На скулах Лонгботтома сквозь загар пробивался жгучий румянец.  
\- Я… мне… извините, - он резво рванул в ту сторону кафе, где располагались неприметные двери с надписями «М» и «Ж».  
Брюнетка лениво обмахивалась салфеткой:  
\- Нев только вчера вернулся из командировки. Мы месяц не виделись. Сам понимаешь.  
Блейз моргнул. Раз, другой. А он-то полагал, что события прошедших дней напрочь отучили его удивляться. Наивный.  
\- Ты и… Лонгботтом? Он же собирался жениться на этой полоумной. Как её?  
\- Лавгуд, - подсказала Панси. – Она, конечно, ничего, но слишком уж улетевшая. А некоторым мужчинам мало шныряния по кустам в поисках мозгошмыгов. По возвращении домой им хочется получить горячий ужин и не менее горячий поцелуй, а не очередную лекцию о нарглах. Впрочем, она нашла себе единомышленника. Такого же улетевшего на всю голову. Некто Рольф Скамандер. Они даже умудрились состряпать парочку отпрысков. Видать родители Империо наложили. Иначе эти двое так и не сподобились бы, носясь непонятно где.  
\- А ты?  
\- А что я? – пожала плечами Панси. – Как оказалось, бесшабашным вечеринкам в компании старшей Гринграсс и Дэвис я предпочитаю семейные посиделки у камина. 

Забини прекрасно помнил старшую сестру Астории. Насколько Асти была чопорной и застёгнутой на все пуговицы, настолько Дафна – абсолютно неуправляемой и распущенной. На старших курсах недели не проходило, чтобы декан не вызвал их родителей в школу, чтобы сообщить об очередной выходке старшей дочери и одновременно воздать должное успехам младшей. На седьмом курсе, понимая, что война неизбежна и не ясно, кто выиграет, многие студенты, как с цепи сорвались. Блейз знал, что на других факультетах веселье было под запретом. Более того – Снейп лично накладывал по вечерам запирающие чары на выходы из гостиных, снимаемые только утром. За что был истово ненавидим. Это уж потом стало понятно, что таким образом он защищал учеников от возможных неприятностей в виде отработок у Кэрроу. А вот в Слизерине вечеринки шли одна за другой. И каждая следующая по разнузданности и количеству алкоголя на голову превосходила предыдущую. Блейз никогда эти собрания не посещал. Отчасти из-за брезгливости. Отчасти из-за боязни, что обо всём узнает Герой, и не видать Забини и его матери свободы после войны. А вот Панси и Дафна отрывались по полной. Правда у Паркинсон хватило ума не сигать из одной койки в другую, как это делала Гринграсс-старшая. Причём делала с большим удовольствием, не скрывая своих приключений. Все старшекурсники знали – хочешь сбросить напряжение, сходи к Дафне. Один Мерлин знает, чего стоило Астории, с её гордостью, пережить распутство сестры. Гринграссы были достаточно древним родом, но не слишком богатым. Лорд Гринграсс не мог дать за дочерьми щедрое приданое. И если для старшей вопрос о замужестве не стоял принципиально, то шансы на приличную партию для младшей снижались ещё и из-за довеска в виде той самой старшей сестры. Кому захочется иметь в семье высокородную шлюху? 

\- Но…  
\- Вот только не начинай, - от благодушного настроения Панси не осталось и следа. – «Как ты могла?», «Это же грифф!». Это не помешало тебе в своё время пользовать Поттера. И, предвосхищая твой следующий вопрос, нет. Я не использую Невилла. Возможно поначалу так и было, но сейчас… Хочешь - верь, хочешь – не верь, но я люблю его. 

Блейз потёр ноющие виски:  
\- Бред.  
Панси снова безразлично пожала плечами. Она вдруг наклонилась к итальянцу близко-близко и понизила голос до интимного шёпота:  
\- Знал бы ты, какой у него член, и что он им вытворяет.  
\- Мерлин, упаси, - в ужасе открестился итальянец.  
Девушка звонко расхохоталась.  
\- Над чем смеётесь? – вернулся Лонгботтом.  
Чмокнув Панси, он уселся рядом и потянул к себе меню.  
\- Я рассказывала о причинах, побудивших меня связаться с тобой, - облокотившись о стол, Паркинсон мечтательно улыбалась. Вспоминала, видимо, пресловутый член Лонгботтома.  
\- Не думаю, что Забини хочет быть настолько в курсе нашей личной жизни, - сухо заметил бывший гриффиндорец, взмахом руки подзывая официантку.  
Сделав заказ, Блейз откинулся на спинку стула:  
\- Итак, Лонгботтом. Чем ты занимаешься?  
\- Можешь не изображать вежливость, Забини. Тебе не идёт.  
Хм. Бывший гриффиндорский тюфяк отрастил зубы и научился вырабатывать яд? Влияние Панси, не иначе.  
\- Невилл – основой поставщик в Британию редких растений для зелий и ритуалов. У его фирмы филиалы по всему миру, - вмешалась брюнетка.  
\- У нашей фирмы, - поправил её Лонгботтом.  
А в голове Блейза моментально выстроилась логическая цепочка: Лонгботтом привозит траву – кто-то варит зелье – зельем кого-то травят – Панси вскрывает труп. Прямо круговорот Лонгботтомов в природе. Тут Забини заметил отсутствие у парочки обручальных колец. Лишь на запястьях тускло сияли помолвочные браслеты-татуировки, которые исчезнут в момент заключения брака.  
\- Вы не женаты? – вырвалось у итальянца помимо воли.  
\- Нет, - уже в который раз с момента встречи пожала плечами Панси. – Всё как-то недосуг. То у Невилла очередная командировка, то у меня внеочередной труп. Но чувствую, что ба скоро нас дожмёт.  
Ба – это, стало быть, Августа Лонгботтом. Железная леди. Яркая представительница старой аристократии. Женщина, надравшая когда-то задницу не одному Пожирателю. К мнению которой не гнушается прислушиваться сам Господин Министр.

Итальянец кисло ковырялся в растаявшем мороженом, наблюдая, как флиртуют Панси и Лонгботтом. Кормят друг друга с ложечки и поминутно целуются. Дескать, у Паркинсон замёрзли губы и их срочно нужно согреть. За соседним столиком две пожилые матроны шёпотом (слышала вся веранда) умилялись влюблённой парочке и стоили предположения относительно даты свадьбы. 

Разочарование. Вот что он испытывал по отношению к Панси. 

***

\- Итак? – Изабелла внимательно смотрела на сына. – Чем ты меня порадуешь?  
\- Радовать нечем, мама.  
Блейз в подробностях рассказал о визите в банк. Глядя в одну точку, женщина барабанила пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. Ногти неприятно цокали по дереву.  
\- Какая она?  
\- Кто?  
Изабелла бросила на него неприятный взгляд:  
\- Девочка.  
Мужчина хмыкнул и рассказал всё, что увидел. Он замолк, изучая болезненно сморщившееся лицо матери. Блейз примерно представлял, какие мысли её сейчас обуревают. Отказавшись от Поттера и ребёнка, они упустили возможность запустить руки в сейфы Блэков, битком набитые золотом, артефактами и драгоценными фолиантами. И не будем забывать о самих Поттерах. До Блэков, конечно, далеко, но золото лишним не бывает. Зная амбиции матери в финансовых вопросах, мужчина понимал, что все события стали для неё настоящим ударом. А если учесть ещё и неудавшуюся охоту на отца Бьянки, то предприимчивая итальянка пережила грандиозный провал. 

Она подошла к гобелену и коснулась листочка с именем внучки.  
\- Так ты говоришь, что она продолжит род Блэков?  
\- Да.  
\- Прекрасно, - лёгкая улыбка тронула красивые полные губы.  
По выражению лица матери Блейз понял, что она что-то задумала.  
\- Что прекрасно?  
Итальянка продолжала поглаживать гобелен.  
\- Дети из ниоткуда не появляются. Девочку выдадут замуж. И, если она является продолжательницей фамилии, то мужа введут в род. Учитывая это, юноша будет вторым или третьим сыном в семье. Первенца не отдаст даже обнищавший род.  
\- И что? – Блейз никак не мог понять, о чём ему толкует мать.  
\- Включи, наконец, свою голову, - разозлилась женщина. – Мы можем вычислить, или хотя бы попытаться, её возможного супруга.  
До Блейза, наконец, дошла мысль Изабеллы. Вычислив жениха, они смогут войти в доверие его семьи. Подружиться. Точнее – сделать вид. А в будущем уже через него воздействовать на Евангелину. Какие-то совместные мероприятия, вложения. Зная умение Изабеллы манипулировать людьми, никто и не догадается, что все идеи будут исходить от Забини.

Трудно. Слов нет. Но вполне выполнимо. Загвоздка заключается лишь в имени потенциального жениха. Тут придётся попотеть. Поднять все старые связи, кое-кого пошантажировать, кому-то дать на лапу. Впрочем, в Англии не так много семей с двумя, или более сыновьями. Исключение составляли лишь Уизли с их астрономическим количеством отпрысков мужского пола. Но этих в расчёт можно было не брать. Вальпурга их на дух не выносила. В своё время Забини наслушался красочных эпитетов, которыми леди Блэк награждала рыжую семейку. 

\- Но, мама, они могут выбрать ей в мужья полукровку, или вообще - магглорожденного. Или иностранца.  
\- О, нет, - как-то сыто хохотнула итальянка. – Зная Вальпургу, жених будет чистокровным, как призовой скакун. И уж совершенно точно - коренным британцем. Иностранцев она ненавидит истово. Мы для неё макаронники, французы – лягушатники, русские – неотёсанные дикари. Немцы дискредитировали себя Гриндевальдом, а остальных она считает за мелкую шушеру, не стоящую внимания.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Не забывай, дорогой, что в школе я дружила с Нарциссой. И частенько бывала в её доме. И пару раз сталкивалась там с леди Блэк. И слышала её слова о недопустимости некоторых знакомств. Конечно, она не называла имён, но я умею складывать два и два.  
\- Но она была ко мне вполне благосклонна двенадцать лет назад, - возразил Блейз, тактично умалчивая о Грейнджер, прекрасно себя чувствующей в обители чистокровнейших.  
Женщина слегка повела плечами:  
\- Может ей нравилось твоё отношение к Поттеру и его дружкам. И ты не претендовал на руку и сердце одного из Блэков. Важно не это. Поттер обязан ей жизнью. И он сделает так, как она скажет, если не хочет отката. 

Блейз смолчал, не желая нарываться на очередную отповедь матери. Сейчас Забини был в корне не согласен с Изабеллой. Поттер, полжизни проживший под давлением извне, ни за что не заставит дочь делать что-то против её воли. Тем более – выбирать человека, с которым ей предстоит провести остаток жизни. И Поттер примет магический откат. Станет сквибом или вообще умрёт, но он даст дочери ту свободу выбора, которой у него самого не было с рождения и до определённого момента

\- Итак. Напомни, что там с ритуалом.  
\- Через семь дней Поттер проведёт его.  
\- Ты, разумеется, предложил ему вариант более скорого разрешения этой проблемы.  
\- Да, - Блейз сморщился, - но он – верный муж. 

Изабелла прошлась по комнате, шурша шлейфом платья, пошитого из жёсткой переливчатой тафты. 

Блейза вдруг посетила совершенно нелепая мысль о том, что мать, с её любовью к вычурным и слишком роскошным нарядам, была бы никудышной домушницей. Её было бы слышно за милю. 

\- У меня сейчас нет нужных ингредиентов, но к утру я их достану. Через два – три дня пришлю тебе с совой афродизиак направленного действия. Не забудь бросить в него свой волос, прежде чем подлить Поттеру.  
\- Но его перстни могут среагировать. И разве можно делать это под воздействием зелья?  
\- Блейз! Где. Твои. Мозги? В Риме оставил? Перстень не среагирует. Это не приворотное. И это, как ты изволил выразиться, не ритуал, а банальный секс. Обычная передача магии от одного к другому. Мордред тебя раздери! Начни уже соображать! Думай, думай, думай! Я не могу делать это за тебя вечно! – Изабелла тяжело дышала. Видя нерешительность на лице сына, она добавила елейным голоском: - Но если ты так жаждешь провести с Поттером всю неделю, то кто я такая, чтобы тебе возражать? 

Блейз плотно сжал губы, чувствуя, как от гнева и унижения начинают полыхать кончики ушей.

Удовлетворённо усмехнувшись, Изабелла выплыла из комнаты, оставляя сына в состоянии бессильной злобы.

 

Конец ретроспективы. Почти…

 

\- Ты так класива! Невыносимо  
Лядом с тобою быть нелюбимым.  
Остановись же! Это насилие!  
Плямо скажи мне, и тему заклылиии-и-и!!! – стоя на табурете и используя ложку, как маггловский микрофон, Скорпиус Гиперион Малфой-Поттер знакомил семью с очередным шедевром из своего обширного репертуара. ( п/а: «Quest Pistols»). 

Было грёбаных семь часов утра. Голова Блейза раскалывалась от невыносимых воплей мальчишки.

Близнецы Принц и близнецы Малфой с открытыми ртами внимали поп-королю кухонного разлива. Мордахи всех четверых были перемазаны кленовым сиропом. Каждая держала в руке надкусанную оладью. Самая мелкая из поттеровских отпрысков, сидя в своём стульчике, по обыкновению таращилась на Блейза. И это почему-то раздражало итальянца больше, чем всё остальное вместе взятое, происходящее в этом сумасшедшем доме. Стоило мужчине оказаться в одной комнате с девчонкой, как он попадал под прицел её изумрудных глаз. Несколько раз она даже пыталась забраться к нему на колени, но Блейз на корню пресекал все её начинания. Ему вовсе не улыбалось сидеть потом в измятой мантии. 

В данный момент малявка периодически отвлекалась на одного из своих папаш. Драко кормил её банановым пюре. Если бы Блейз не видел собственными глазами, как Малфой-младший сам приготовил это пюре, то ни за что не поверил бы, что блондин в принципе способен на такое. Драко по статусу, как и самому Блейзу, положено вкушать завтрак, сидя в большой светлой столовой. Одновременно знакомясь с очередной скандальной статьёй Риты Скитер в «Ежедневном Пророке» и вежливо интересуясь у сидящей рядом супруги её планами на день. Глава семьи не должен участвовать в процессе приготовления пищи. Его должно интересовать её качество, количество и разнообразие. 

Хотя, какой из Поттера глава?

Блейз с неудовольствием оглядел бывшего любовника. Босой. В простых домашних брюках и белой трикотажной футболке. Хотя – справедливости ради надо признать – белый трикотаж ему необычайно шёл, подчёркивая разворот плеч и золотистый оттенок кожи. Глава семьи не будет стоять у плиты и самолично жарить оладьи для целой оравы детей, игнорируя воркотню домовика о недопустимом поведении хозяина. Впрочем, если судить по довольным физиономиям обоих, всё происходящее было некой традицией, от которой обе стороны получали несказанное удовольствие. 

Супруга главы рода должна иметь вид благообразный, внимая мужу, слова которого для неё – истина в последней инстанции. Хотя, какая к дементорам из Драко супруга? Забини представил его в утренней мантии, украшенной кружевами, и в кружевном же чепце с атласными лентами и неожиданно для самого себя хрюкнул. И тут же поспешил отпить кофе, дабы заглушить звук. На него, впрочем, никто не обратил внимания. 

Евангелина с энтузиазмом уминала завтрак. Ей посулили поход в зоопарк, но при условии, что всё будет съедено. Близнецы проковыряли в своих оладьях по отверстию и теперь смотрели в них друг на друга с воплями:

\- Я тебя вижу! А я тебя!

Скорпиус, желая переорать своих малолетних тёток, добавил в своё выступление децибел. Просить Поттера о том, чтобы он угомонил ребёнка, было бесполезно. Пару дней назад он уже получил резкую отповедь на тему: «Не лезь». 

Шипело раскалённое масло на сковороде. Бухтел Кричер. Похохатывая, переговаривались о чём-то Поттер и Малфой. Вошла зевающая Бьянка и сразу же включилась в разговор, внося ещё больше шума.

Итальянец одним глотком осушил чашку и вышел. Его ухода не заметил никто. На лестнице он столкнулся со старшим поколением. Лорд Малфой и лорд Принц светски раскланялись с лордом Забини. Леди Малфой-Принц, выпячивая свой и без того огромный живот, пропыхтела:  
\- Извини, Забини, сегодня без реверансов.  
Маги разошлись. Трое отправились завтракать в кругу семьи, а четвёртый – метаться из угла в угол в выделенной ему и его супруге спальне.

***

Блейз чувствовал, что ещё немного, и его терпение лопнет, как дешёвый воздушный шар. Четыре дня! Прошло уже четыре дня с похода к гоблинам и разговора с матерью, а посылки с вожделенным флакончиком всё не было. Блейз отправил Изабелле записку с напоминанием, но сова вернулась без ответа. 

Забини подозревал, что его мать вполне могла ввязаться в новое увлечение и напрочь о нём забыть. С неё станется. Для Изабеллы личная жизнь всегда была на первом месте. Она и внука требовала для того, чтобы о ней лишний раз упомянули в светской хронике. А сколько возможностей открывается с появлением ребёнка в семье. И речь не о походах в зоопарк или в кафе-мороженое. Вечеринки, приёмы, пикники. И неважно, что на большинстве подобных мероприятий присутствуют исключительно женщины с детьми. Но все эти дамы, вернувшись домой, обязательно поделятся своими впечатлениями о том, какая Изабелла Забини заботливая мать и свекровь. Какая из неё выйдет чудесная любящая бабушка. И при всём при этом – молодая и красивая. Жёны расскажут мужьям. Те, в свою очередь, друзьям. А там, чем Мордред не шутит. Среди друзей частенько встречаются весьма состоятельные мужчины. И совершенно не важно, что на деле Изабелла будет навещать внука два, от силы три раза в год. Рождество, день рождения и Пасха. Для остальных дней существуют няньки и домовики, а позднее – гувернантки и гувернёры. Вообще-то так было всегда и во всех семьях: дети в детской, родители в гостиной. Раз в неделю отчёт об успехах в учёбе. В результате либо новые учителя и розги за недостаточное усердие, либо передышка ещё на семь дней. У Блейза было именно такое детство. И он не видел причин, чтобы что-то менять в отношениях со своими собственными отпрысками. Забини не собирался обонять испачканные памперсы, слушать звуки отрыжки или - Мерлин, упаси – счищать с дорогущих мантий слюни. Но тут в полный рост вставала проблема по имени Бьянка. Упрямства дочери графа было не занимать. Костьми ляжет, но всё сделает по-своему. А значит палаццо в Риме будет наполнено громким смехом и воплями. Мраморные перила отполированы детскими попами, паркет поцарапан и перебита половина ваз. Короче, всё то, что выводило Блейза из себя. И опять в глазах матери будет виноват он. Не смог стать авторитетом для собственной жены. 

Бьянка, Бьянка, Бьянка…

Всюду и везде она. Вечно всё портит. Блейзу приходится прикладывать поистине титанические усилия для достижения желаемого, Бьянке достаточно улыбнуться и сказать: «Привет». И всё! Все окружающие принадлежат ей с потрохами. Так было в Риме. Так происходит сейчас. Они живут в Блэк-хаусе всего четыре дня, а складывается такое впечатление, что Бьянка здесь родилась и выросла. 

Малявки ходят за ней табуном. 

Со Скорпиусом они поют маггловский рок. Бьянка трансфигурирует его одежду в кожаные штанишки и косуху. На голову повязывает бандану. Превращает какую-нибудь игрушку в гитару, и они скачут перед большим зеркалом в гостиной на втором этаже. Мальчишка уже сообщил, что хочет на Рождество.

\- Настоящую гиталу, балабаны и усилок, - сосредоточенно загибает он пальцы. Поразмыслив, старательно выговаривает: - И бэк-вокалистку. Двух.

И, пока родители не очухались, добивает:  
\- И татуиловку. Тут длакона, тут снитч. И шлам, как у папочки.

Лица Северуса и Люциуса надо было видеть. Малфой-младший шипел не хуже Нагайны:  
\- Нормальные родители включают детям детские песни, а не разрисованных по самое не могу американцев и канадцев в дырявых штанах.  
\- Тебе и самому они нравятся, - парировал Поттер. – Кто вчера пел про сам-знаешь-что, когда брился?

С близнецами Бьянка красит ногти на ногах и руках. Они облачаются в махровые халаты, крутят тюрбаны из полотенец. Мажут лица липкой гадостью и пристраивают кружки огурцов на глаза. Игра называется «Салон красоты». Девчонки сидят, как приклеенные по полчаса, хотя по возрасту им положено носиться и скакать. В такие моменты кажется, что время останавливается, и дом погружается в сонную тишину. Как это удается девушке, одному Мерлину известно. Грейнджер присоединяется к этой тёплой компании. И пока малявки млеют от сопричастности к образу жизни взрослых женщин, обе леди шушукаются и хихикают. И это та самая Грейнджер, у которой подруг заменяли книги, эссе и дополнительные занятия по зельям. 

Евангелина уже заявила, что будет экспертом-криминалистом.

\- Если надумаешь увольняться, милости просим к нам няней, - брякнул как-то Герой.  
\- Приду – не жалуйтесь, - пригрозила в ответ итальянка.

За ужином Бьянка могла до хрипоты спорить со Снейпом и Драко, обсуждая новинки в зельеварении. И пусть Северус камня на камне не оставлял от их теорий, в глазах мужчины горели огоньки уважения. И Бьянка, и Малфой-младший прекрасно разбирались в предмете. За словом в карман не лезли и любили и умели отстоять свою точку зрения. В такие моменты Поттер обычно в притворном ужасе округлял глаза. 

Она даже смогла заинтересовать Люциуса рассказом о бизнесе своего отца и пообещала свести сиятельных лордов для переговоров о возможном сотрудничестве. 

Не сказать, что Блейз завидовал супруге. Нет. Но ему страстно хотелось оказаться на её месте. И вовсе не для того, чтобы подмигивать Катарине или обсуждать с Поттером этичность применения Сыворотки правды при допросе подозреваемых и свидетелей. 

Он жаждал быть поближе к Снейпу и Малфою-старшему. Оба имели несомненный вес в обществе и могли влиять на политическую обстановку. Люциус, с его миллионами, так уж точно. Ибо об истинном размере малфоевского состояния знали, пожалуй, только он сам да гоблины, управляющие его сейфами. И эти слухи о бизнесе в маггловском мире. У магглов ведь тоже есть своя валюта и банки. А миром, как известно, правят не политики, а деньги. И до Блейза только сейчас дошло, что Снейп и неизвестный англичанин Принц, разработками которого когда-то восторгался сеньор Медичи, это один и тот же человек. Раскрывший, когда это стало возможным, своё инкогнито. И вновь его имя произносили с неким восторженным придыханием, ставя в один ряд с такими мастерами, как Фламель или тот же Медичи.

Возможность быть рядом с такими людьми дорогого стоила. Забини даже колотило от невозможности повернуть время вспять и отказаться от бестолковой карьеры в Министерстве. Сейчас он мог бы блистать на съездах зельеваров. Но вместо этого вынужден таскаться по музеям и театрам, пробивая возможность гастролей и выставок. Подобострастничать перед истеричными стареющими примадоннами, вдыхая приторный запах духов и выслушивая «а было время». И вытаскивать из запоев молодые дарования. Почему-то творить высокое, чистое, вечное без наркотиков и алкоголя у дарований не получалось. 

Это Изабелла. Изабелла, Мордред, всё подери, нашла ему тогда эту должность.

***

Обычно они оставались с Победителем наедине. Поттер ради этого даже взял неделю отпуска. «Благородный рыцарь на белом коне», - мысленно язвил Забини. 

Вся остальная семейка расползалась по своим делам. Грейнджер отчаливала в Министерство. Чем она занималась, Забини так и не понял, но женщина очень часто сопровождала Люциуса. Северус целыми днями торчал в школе. Как ни странно, но он не бросил преподавать. Каждое утро он забирал с собой Еву. Девочка посещала нечто вроде летнего лагеря при Хогвартсе. Этакие подготовительные курсы, дающие возможность познакомиться и подружиться с будущими сокурсниками и научиться более-менее ориентироваться на местности. 

Скорпиуса и Катарину уводили к Молли Уизли, а с близнецами занимались приходящие гувернантки. Занятия, прогулка, снова занятия и игры. Девочек не было слышно и видно, хоть и оставались они в доме. И в расчёт их можно было не принимать.

Поттер, проводив супруга на работу, обычно устраивался в кабинете, совмещённом с библиотекой. Что-то писал и без конца перечитывал кучу пергаментов. Блейз, вынужденный находиться рядом, сунул как-то нос в эти записи, но увидел лишь странные закорючки. Документы были зачарованы от посторонних глаз. Частенько заявлялись патронусы с посланиями. Пару дней назад рысь голосом Шеклболта сообщила, что «сухарик размяк». Это странное известие необычайно взволновало Поттера. Какое-то время он лихорадочно копался в записях, а потом рысью бросился в комнату, смежную с кабинетом. Там располагался небольшой камин для переговоров. Забини попытался подслушать, но его так шибануло о заглушающие чары, что он зарёкся повторять подобное. Он часами читал что-нибудь из обширной блэковской библиотеки. 

Итальянец, кстати, полагал, что Малфой-младший начнёт, если можно так выразиться, метить территорию. Заявлять на Героя свои права. Драко с детства был жутким собственником. А уж если учесть нынешние обстоятельства, и то, каким способом можно по-быстрому со всем разделаться. Блейз не сомневался, что Поттер уже обо всём наябедничал мужу, и тот явится выяснять отношения. Но Драко молчал и с внезапными проверками, замаскированными под «я что-то соскучился», не приходил. Забини попытался вызвать его на откровенность в вечер первого дня:  
\- Не боишься?  
Малфой недоумённо уставился на него:  
\- Прости?  
\- Я был его первой любовью, Драко. А первая любовь не забывается. Не боишься, что он решит уйти ко мне?  
Драко отложил книгу. Долго разглядывал Блейза. Криво усмехнулся:  
\- Я был бы полным идиотом, если бы не боялся. Он любил тебя так и так хотел быть с тобой, что его магии было наплевать на твои паршивые контрацептивные чары. Он готов был умереть, когда ты ушёл. Он мог бросить к твоим ногам весь мир. Сделать самым счастливым человеком на свете. Знаешь, в школе я считал тебя одним из самых умных студентов. И видит Мерлин, безумно рад тому, что ты оказался безмозглым кретином, который собственными руками разрушил всё то, что могло между вами быть. И заруби на своём породистом итальянском носу – без боя я его не отдам. Глотку перегрызу.  
\- Нужен мне твой Поттер, как собаке пятая. Ненавижу его, - прошипел Блейз. – У меня из-за него полжизни наперекосяк.  
\- Вот как? – иронично изогнул брови блондин. – Я тоже несколько лет думал, что ненавижу его. А от ненависти до любви… И ты действительно был. А я есть. 

Тогда Блейз полночи проворочался без сна. Получил по голове подушкой от жены и был изгнан на кушетку, трансфигурированную из пуфа. 

Теперь же Блейз практически силой заставил себя спуститься в гостиную, чтобы провести ещё один незабываемый день в компании Героя. За руки, кстати, они не держались. Поттер просто иногда минут пять стоял рядом, положив руку на плечо Блейза. Не отрываясь при этом от очередного документа. 

Забини знал, что в наступившие выходные предполагалась поездка в Малфой-мэнор. Бьянка жаждала полетать в компании Драко и Поттера. Но что-то там не срослось. Итальянец, если честно, не желал вникать в подробности. С него хватит рассказов жены о том, как она провела очередной рабочий день, да с кем познакомилась, да кто за кого замуж вышел или женился. А уж эти её восторженные писки об обитателях особняка… Вместо поездки за город было решено посетить зоопарк. Не маггловский, разумеется. Блейз идти наотрез отказался, и Поттер вынужден был остаться дома. В принципе, один день можно было и пропустить, но Забини упёрся рогом, настаивая на скорейшем завершении процедуры. Месть мелкая, но приятная. 

Теперь Поттер успокаивал старшую дочь. Ева не ныла, как можно было ожидать от одиннадцатилетней девочки, но была расстроена. 

\- Запоминай всё хорошенько. В следующие выходные устроишь для меня персональную экскурсию.  
\- Обещаешь?  
\- Я когда-нибудь тебя обманывал?  
\- Нет, - она обняла его за шею и поцеловала. – Я люблю тебя, папуля. 

Блейз скривился от всего этого сиропа. Селясь в доме, он опасался, что придётся о чём-то разговаривать с девочкой. Язык не поворачивался назвать её дочерью или по имени. Объяснять, почему он ушёл от её второго отца. Выслушивать нелепые детские обвинения. Но Ева не обращала на него никакого внимания. Вообще. Лишь вежливое «здравствуйте» и «до свидания». 

В камине полыхнуло пламя, и оттуда вышел высокий рыжеволосый мужчина. Ну, конечно, Уизли. Как без них? Блейз присмотрелся, пытаясь вспомнить имя. Чарльз, кажется. Тот, что драконолог. Мелюзга с радостными воплями бросилась ему навстречу.

\- Мистер Принц, мистер Малфой. Доброе утро.

Северус кивнул совершенно индифферентно, а вот по лицу Люциуса было понятно, что он совершенно не рад такой компании.

\- Ну, - Уизли смотрел на детей, - кто готов пойти? Драконы ждут.  
\- Я! – лес рук. 

Грейнджер отдала Кричеру последние распоряжения относительно пикника, который решено было устроить после возвращения. 

\- Так, - скомандовала она, - всем держать за руки своих отцов, - взгляд шатенки упал на Драко, облепленного детьми. – Неудачная мысль. Скорпиус пойдёт со мной, а ты, Ева, – с Чарли. 

Какое-то время царила жуткая неразбериха. Люциус и Северус настаивали на том, что саму Гермиону должен сопровождать кто-то из взрослых. Грейнджер упиралась. Наконец, Бьянка взяла на себя близняшек Принц, и Северус обнял жену за талию. Точнее за то место, которое когда-то ею было. Остальные дети поменяли дислокацию, и вся компания с гомоном вывалилась в камин. Драко уходил последним. Они поцеловались с Поттером на прощание. Катарина, сидевшая на руках Драко и лишенная в силу возраста каких бы то ни было комплексов, попыталась влезть в их поцелуй. За что удостоилась звонких чмоков в пухлые щёчки. Хихикнула, вдруг помахала Блейзу и что-то чирикнула на своём детском диалекте. 

Драко исчез в зелёном пламени, и мужчины остались наедине. Кстати. Ни Поттер, ни остальные, ни слова не сказали Блейзу относительно его отказа провести день на свежем воздухе. Но мужчина прекрасно понимал, что вечером, за запертыми дверями спальни, жена обязательно выскажет своё мнение. Едко и уничижительно. 

\- Забини, - Поттер покопался в ворохе газет, сваленном на кофейном столике, и выудил плотный конверт, в котором угадывалось что-то выпуклое, - сова принесла с полчаса назад. Извини, что не отдал сразу. Эти сборы. Надеюсь, не очень срочное. 

Блейз мгновенно вспотел, узнав почерк матери на лицевой стороне послания.  
\- Почему не лично в руки? – он попытался придать себе недовольный вид.  
Поттер пожал плечами:  
\- Ну, извини. У нас почта доставляется в отдельную комнату. И этим занимается Кричер: отсеивает ненужное, а остальное раздаёт адресатам.  
Блейзу, как вожжа под хвост попала. Он испытал дикое желание поскандалить.  
\- Я жду этой посылки уже несколько дней! Откуда мне знать, что твой поганый эльф не прятал её. И ты мне не врёшь!  
В комнате вдруг резко похолодало. Поттер смерил итальянца презрительным взглядом и щёлкнул пальцами:  
\- Кричер!  
В гостиной с хлопком появился домовик.  
\- Хозяин звал? - эльф склонился низко-низко.  
\- Когда поступила почта на имя лорда Забини? И не смей мне врать! – рявкнул Герой. В его голосе прорезались металлические нотки.  
Блейз чисто машинально сделал шаг назад. Магия, хлеставшая из Поттера, была льдисто-колющей. И эта изморось пробирала до самых костей. Кричер же подался вперёд, наслаждаясь. Всё-таки была в этом чёртовом домовике странная склонность к мазохизму.  
\- Я жду! – напомнил о себе Герой.  
\- Сорок пять минут назад, - в глазках домовика вспыхивали искры удовольствия.

У шизанутых хозяев и эльф с придурью. 

\- Слышал? – Поттер обернулся к Забини. – И я отлично умею запоминать уроки, - он поднял сжатую в кулак правую руку. На смуглой коже чётко выделялись белёсые буквы-шрамы. – Ещё раз обвинишь меня во лжи, и я откажусь от ритуала. 

Блейз постарался придать себе невозмутимый вид:  
\- И огорчишь мою жену, Поттер? Вы же с ней друзья. Или я ошибаюсь? Не думаю, что Бьянка будет рада невозможности забеременеть.  
Поттер мерзко ухмыльнулся и сунул руки в карманы:  
\- Ну, она в любой момент может забеременеть, например, от меня. Я тоже смуглый. Брюнет. А глаза? Да у кого в роду не было зеленоглазых? Не такой уж и редкий цвет. И мне не впервой иметь общих детей с Забини.  
\- Ты не сможешь с ней переспать! – запальчиво выкрикнул Блейз, понимая, что в голосе начинают проскальзывать истеричные нотки. Поттер, сука! Довёл его до такого. Забини всегда гордился своей выдержкой. – Ты – гей! Голубой! Гомик! А она – чёртова лесбиянка, которой блевать охота от вида члена. И которая мечтает трахнуть Гринграсс!

Гарри расхохотался так, что пришлось утирать выступившие в уголках глаз слезинки:  
\- Мерлин великий! Если бы ты только знал, на какую широкую ногу у магглов поставлено решение проблемы деторождения. И я бы попросил быть тебя чуть вежливее по отношению к Бьянке и Астории.  
\- Малфой никогда тебе этого не простит и не позволит!  
\- Ты думаешь? – иронично хмыкнул Поттер. – Драко никогда бы не отказался от влияния, пусть и косвенного, на такой род, как Забини. Северус мечтает запустить свои загребущие руки в записи твоей маман, а я слишком многим обязан ему. И неужели ты подумал, что я могу сделать что-то без одобрения Драко? Что я способен солгать человеку, который любит меня? Которого я люблю. И для которого я сделаю всё. Неужели ты подумал, что я могу отплатить ложью и предательством человеку, который готов был ради меня на всё. Который спас меня, заставил жить. Заставил вновь поверить в любовь. Не нужно всех подгонять под свои рамки, Забини.

Глядя на ошарашенное лицо итальянца, Поттер усмехнулся и вышел. 

Блейз чувствовал, как шевелятся волосы на затылке. Это не может быть Поттер. Поттер должен быть ванильно-сиропным. Играть с близнецами в лошадки, меряться со Скорпиусом бицепсами и тискаться по углам с Драко, наивно полагая, что их никто не видит. Поттер не должен быть таким беспринципно-хищным. Он же грифф. Благородный, блять! И он совершенно точно не мог знать о разговоре с Изабеллой. Или мог? Блейз вцепился в спинку дивана, как утопающий цепляется за спасательный круг. Влияние на род Забини? Ну, уж нет! Поттер сам подписал себе приговор. Получит по полной. И за унижение, и за эту неделю. И за то презрение, что Блейз вынужден был чувствовать на себе все эти дни. За всё! Он трахнет эту золотую задницу так, что Малфой к ней и на милю не подойдёт ближайшие месяцы. Порвёт до гланд. Кровавыми слезами умыться заставит. Этот сукин сын за всё ответит. 

Рядом послышалось шевеление. Кричер.  
\- Пошёл вон! – рявкнул итальянец.  
Домовик исчез, щёлкнув длинными узловатыми пальцами.  
Блейз трясущимися пальцами вскрыл бандероль, вырвал у себя волосок и бросил в фиал с зельем. Взболтал. Всё это Забини проделал, почти не глядя. Он опасался, что Поттер заметит его за этим делом. Поэтому торопился, как мог. Подлить Поттеру афродизиак ничего не стоило. Тот опять трепался с кем-то по камину. Забини спрятал склянку в карман мантии, кое-как придал себе спокойный вид и сел ждать. 

 

Снова сейчас…

 

Получай, получай, получай… Блейз вцепился в густые волосы Поттера, заставляя прогнуться еще сильнее. Не обращая на боль в коленях от жёсткого ворса ковра, итальянец мощно двигал бёдрами. Он чувствовал зарождающуюся дрожь оргазма.

\- Блейз, Блейз… Блейз!

 

9.

 

В следующий раз Блейз увидел Поттера только через десять лет. Бьянке приспичило отметить очередную годовщину свадьбы на Бора-Бора.

Мужчина, неожиданно для самого себя, согласился. Ему смертельно хотелось отдохнуть от общества матери. С возрастом её характер, и так не сахар, изменился просто в чудовищную сторону. День, когда леди Забини-старшая нашла у себя первую морщину, стал для всей остальной семьи тем самым Апокалипсисом, что без конца пророчат маггловские шарлатаны. Теперь все её стремления были направлены на то, чтобы удержать ускользающую красоту. Ещё хуже становилось от того, что Бьянка к сорока годам расцвела необыкновенно. И теперь в обществе восторгались невесткой, а не свекровью, что безумно злило последнюю. Терпеть и гасить вспышки её ярости приходилось Блейзу. Бьянка на выпады Изабеллы отвечала безразличным пожатием плеч и философским «все там будем», чем вызывала очередной припадок. 

Соглашаясь, Блейз прекрасно сознавал, что всё то время, что они проведут на курорте ему придётся терпеть присутствие Гринграсс рядом с женой. Выслушивать её едкие комментарии и выдерживать ехидные улыбочки. 

Но он совершенно точно не ожидал увидеть семейство Малфой-Принц-Поттер в полном составе. 

Мужчина направлялся в лобби-бар, намереваясь пропустить стаканчик-другой перед обедом, когда в холле гостиницы возникла некоторая суета. Забини остановился. Ему было безумно любопытно взглянуть на новых отдыхающих. Может, удастся завести новое полезное знакомство. Судя по нервной физиономии управляющего, постоянно утирающего пот, что странно из-за мощных охлаждающих чар, новые постояльцы явно из числа вип-персон. 

Первой на мраморный пол фойе ступила леди Малфой-Принц. Злые языки утверждали, что имея в мужьях одного из лучших зельеваров последнего столетия можно и в сорок выглядеть на восемнадцать. Неизвестно, что было причиной – зелья или счастливый крепкий брак – но выглядела бывшая Грейнджер максимум на тридцать. Три беременности никак не испортили её фигуру. А даже и наоборот. Она округлилась в нужных местах, но талия по-прежнему оставалась тонкой, а живот – плоским. Всё та же буйная каштановая грива без единого седого волоска, и яркие карие глаза. Подол тонкого шёлкового платья колыхался вокруг аппетитных коленей. Каблуки сочно цокали по мрамору. 

Управляющий дробной рысью помчался ей навстречу:  
\- Миледи!

Грейнджер слегка поморщилась от такого подобострастия, но идущие следом Люциус и Снейп принимали знаки внимания с поистине королевским величием. Малфой-старший всё так же походил на небожителя, снизошедшего до презренных смертных. Зельевар мрачно обозревал скопление туристов в невообразимо-ярких тряпках. Даже спустя годы, даже будучи на дорогущем курорте, он не изменил своему стилю. Одетый, слава Мерлину, хоть не в чёрное, но мужчина всем своим видом вносил лёгкий диссонанс в пёструю толпу. 

Близнецы Малфой и близнецы Принц чинно шествовали за папашами. Четыре скромные благовоспитанные девицы. И если бы Блейз совершенно точно не знал, как они умеют вопить и драться, выясняя ответ на вопрос, волнующий не одно поколение, кто круче – блондинки или брюнетки, - то поверил бы их невинным личикам. И даже не обратил внимания на то, как они хитро стреляют глазками по сторонам, явно замышляя очередную пакость ближнему своему. А кто будет им в этом верным помощником, сомневаться не приходилось. Их брат – Александр Малфой-Принц. Дьяволёнок в облике ангела. Забини знал, что Люциуса и Северуса закидали брачными предложениями относительно их сына, но лорды мастерски лавировали в этом царстве Гименея, никому не давая твёрдого обещания. Блейз подозревал, что предварительный сговор уже существует. 

Следом появились Поттер-Малфои. Катарина, держа Драко за руку, с восторгом смотрела по сторонам и что-то оживлённо тарахтела, то и дело дёргая отца и требуя, чтобы он взглянул на что-то интересное. Увидев Забини, она вдруг широко улыбнулась и помахала ему. Мужчина оглянулся. Но, нет. Рядом никого не было. Драко проследил за взглядом дочери. Усмехнулся и коротко кивнул. 

Поттер шёл, держа под руку старшую дочь. Евангелина смеялась, запрокидывая голову. 

Последним окружающих почтил своим присутствием Скорпиус Гиперион. В свои пятнадцать он был точной копией Драко в этом же возрасте. Длинный и нескладный, как все подростки. Словно состоящий из одних только углов - плечи, локти, колени. Он шёл, уткнувшись в маггловскую электронную игрушку. На шее болтались наушники, а широкие шорты только чудом держались на худых бёдрах. 

Какие-то девчонки, сидевшие на бортике фонтана, захихикали, явно привлекая внимание мальчишки. Скорпиус приосанился, потешно выпячивая цыплячью грудь. 

Александр – это малолетнее исчадье ада – завопил на весь холл:  
\- А Скорпи влюбился! А Скорпи влюбился!

Показывая язык, он отбежал в сторону, чтобы не словить подзатыльник. Девицы захихикали ещё яростнее, а Скорпиус, покрывшись рваным румянцем, показал паршивцу кулак. Блейз совершенно чётко прочитал по его губам:  
\- Получишь!

Пока мужчины занимались регистрацией семейства, остальные уже болтали с Бьянкой и Асторией. 

Дальше можно было не смотреть. Блейз ушёл в бар с мыслью, что отпуск испорчен безнадёжно. 

***

Вопреки ожиданиям, но Блейз практически не ощущал присутствия на курорте бывшего любовника и его семьи. Итальянец даже испытал по отношению к ним нечто вроде благодарности. Жена, наконец, перестала донимать его идеями о совместных прогулках, экскурсиях и пикниках. И мужчина мог насладиться партией в гольф или теннис. Или посидеть в прохладе лобби-бара. 

Для чего Бьянке нужно было изображать счастливую супружескую пару, Блейз категорически не понимал. Ради сына? Пфф! Бред сивого фестрала. Паоло в свои девять прекрасно знал об истинных отношениях родителей и о роли Астории Гринграсс в жизни матери. Бьянка не считала нужным скрывать что-то. Пусть Изабелла протестующее шипела, но она честно рассказала всё в тот самый момент, когда сын начал задавать вопросы. Впрочем, мальчишку всё устраивало. Он не испытывал недостатка в родительской любви. Бьянка постаралась объяснить, что хоть родители и не живут вместе, но в этом никто не виноват. И Паоло от этого никто меньше любить не стал.

Блейзу, никогда не знавшему своего отца, пришлось в срочном порядке самому учиться им быть. Жена практически в ультимативной форме потребовала, чтобы он львиную долю своего свободного времени проводил с сыном.  
\- Я не стану требовать с тебя Непреложный, - заявила она. – Всякое может случиться. Но я хочу, чтобы наш сын знал, что у него есть отец, а не абстрактный дядя, появляющийся строго по графику. Или… Сам понимаешь, дорогой.

Чем было это самое «или», мужчина прекрасно знал и воплощения в реальность не хотел.

 

Ретроспектива.

 

\- Блейз. Блейз. Блейз!

Поттер вдруг извернулся самым невероятным образом и заорал итальянцу прямо в лицо:  
\- Блейз!

Забини открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться, но в следующее мгновение любовник схватил его за нос и принялся дёргать из стороны в сторону, не переставая при этом вопить. И почему-то голосом Бьянки:  
\- Блейз! Просыпайся!

Блейз заполошно замахал руками, пытаясь отбиться от чокнувшегося Героя. Моргнул и…

Проснулся.

И увидел над собой низко склонившуюся жену.  
\- Ты с ума сошла? – он кое-как выпрямился, чувствуя, что от неудобной позы затекло всё тело.  
Бьянка, ни слова не говоря, присела на краешек заваленного пергаментами стола. Блейз чувствовал на себе её изучающий взгляд  
\- Что? Я опять в чём-то провинился?! – ощетинился мужчина, здраво рассудив, что лучшая защита – это нападение, и переходить к нему лучше немедленно, не дожидаясь претензий.

Он никогда не видел у жены такого выражения лица – невероятная смесь брезгливости и презрения. Ноздри точёного носа трепетали, точно она чувствовала невероятно гадкий запах. Блейз вдруг с изумлением понял, что все эти эмоции она испытывает по отношению к нему. 

Вместо ответа, девушка неловко изогнулась, доставая что-то из-за спины. А когда вновь повернулась к нему лицом, то Блейз увидел в её руках кофейную чашечку. Он даже ощутил божественный аромат. Очевидно, что на напиток наложили согревающие чары.  
\- Не хочешь кофейку, дорогой? Бодрит тело и дух. Непередаваемые ощущения, - она говорила совершенно спокойно. Без единого намёка на издёвку.  
Забини упорно молчал. Виноватым он себя не чувствовал и оправдываться не собирался. Жена поставила чашку обратно.  
\- Я думала, что ниже пасть уже невозможно. Но ты раз за разом поражаешь меня, дорогой. И не сказать, что приятно.  
\- Он сам виноват, - огрызнулся Блейз. – Нечего было строить из себя непонятно что. Я предлагал ему покончить со всем в первый же день, но нет. Поттер ведь у нас святой.  
Забини скривился, а Бьянка усмехнулась:  
\- Некоторые люди физически не способны на предательство. Пора бы уже это понять. И перестань, наконец, перекладывать с больной головы на здоровую. Научись отвечать за свои поступки, - какое-то время Бьянка молчала, а потом поднялась на ноги. – Ты прямо здесь и сейчас дашь мне Непреложный, что больше не посмеешь ни прямо, ни косвенно влиять на процесс передачи магии и на ритуал.  
Блейз поджал губы, взвешивая все «за» и «против». Если не согласиться, то Бьянка будет таскаться за ним постоянно. К Трелони не ходи. Или, что ещё унизительнее, навесит следящих, которых знает невероятное множество. От самых простых, снимаемых обыкновенным Фините. До многоступенчатых, исчезающих лишь в случае смерти того, кто их накладывал. 

Чувствовать себя бестолковым младенцем или декоративной собачкой Блейзу не хотелось. Его честному слова жена не поверит. Только рассмеётся в ответ. 

\- Хорошо, - кивнул он. – Я согласен. Кто засвидетельствует?

Бьянка молча вышла, а вернулась с Поттером. Кто бы сомневался. Супруги взялись за правые предплечья друг друга. Итальянец уже собирался произнести клятву, когда вспомнил об одной важной вещи.  
\- Я дам клятву, но и от тебя потребую Обет.  
\- Какой?  
\- Я требую, чтобы ты никогда и ни при каких условиях не рожала ребёнка от Поттера или Драко.  
\- Что? – Бьянка изумлённо переводила взгляд с одного мужчины на другого. Наконец, она остановилась на Поттере: - Я чего-то не знаю?  
Герой криво усмехнулся:  
\- Я тебе потом всё объясню. Начинайте.  
Он вынул палочку и направил на их скрещенные руки.  
\- Минутку, - девушка подняла руку. – Я должна подумать.  
Она думала бесконечные пять минут, наконец, кивнула, давая мужу понять, чтобы он начинал. Всё это время Поттер скучающе пялился в потолок.  
\- Я, Блейз Забини, действующий глава рода Забини, клянусь, что ни прямо, ни косвенно, ни лично, ни через третьих лиц, не буду воздействовать ни на процесс передачи магии от меня к Гарри Поттеру, ни на ритуал разрыва связи  
\- Услышано, - с кончика поттеровской палочки сорвался язык красного пламени и впитался в запястье Блейза.  
\- Я, Бьянка Забини, супруга действующего главы рода Забини, клянусь, что никогда и ни при каких условиях не забеременею от Гарольда Джеймса Поттера, действующего главы рода Поттер, действующего регента рода Блэк, и Драко Люциуса Малфоя, действующего наследника рода Малфой, по личной инициативе.  
\- Услышано, - теперь пламя окутало руку девушки.  
\- Клянусь, - уже хором произнесли супруги.  
\- Услышано и засвидетельствовано, - теперь уже полыхнуло золотым, и Поттер опустил палочку.  
И именно в эту минуту в комнату вошёл Драко. Он мгновенно оценил обстановку:  
\- Что происходит?  
\- Мелкие семейные неурядицы, - деланно рассмеялась Бьянка и взяла его под руку. – Идёмте. Мясо, наверное, уже готово. Есть хочу, как оборотень.  
Парочка удалилась, но Забини успел заметить взгляд, брошенный Драко на мужа. Поттеру явно светил серьёзный разбор полётов. Итальянец смотрел, как Гарри методично убирает бумаги в сейф.  
\- Как? – вырвалось у него.  
Поттер обернулся.  
\- Элементарно, Ватсон. Я – невыразимец, если ты ещё помнишь. А у всех невыразимцев есть чудная маленькая штучка, - он вынул из-за пазухи медальон в виде двух металлических пластинок. – Понял?  
Блейз медленно кивнул. Такие жетоны носили все сотрудники Аврората и Отдела тайн. Их ввели лет пять назад после громкого скандала в Штатах. Секретаршу тамошнего главы Аврората опоили смесью афродизиака и зелья подчинения. Будучи под воздействием этого коктейля, женщина вынесла из архива копии секретных документов и попыталась убить своего начальника. 

Сами по себе пластинки несли лишь набор стандартных данных: имя, рост, вес, возраст. Должность и номер подразделения. Группу крови и резус-фактор. Это на случай взаимодействия с маггловскими врачами. Цепочка была заклята на неразрываемость. Медальон невозможно было украсть даже с трупа, а добровольно его мог снять лишь хозяин. Но помимо всего этого, пластинки были зачарованы на обнаружение в пище и питье потенциально опасных зелий, не реагируя, впрочем, на стандартную аврорскую аптечку.

Блейзу захотелось стукнуться головой о стену. У жены был точно такой же. И она не снимала его ни днём, ни ночью. 

Он попытался справиться с собой. Нацепил свою обычную маску превосходства над окружающими. Хорошая мина при плохой игре. Поттер с усмешкой пронаблюдал смену эмоций на лице итальянца: от растерянности, до злобы и какой-то детской обиды.

\- Забини, тебе уже тридцать. Может, пора взрослеть?

 

Конец ретроспективы.

 

После того Блейз как-будто перегорел. Окончательно дистанцировался от остальных обитателей особняка. Завтракал, обедал и ужинал в полном одиночестве. Отсидев положенное время с Поттером, запирался в спальне. Невыносимо было видеть всю эту слюнявую семейственность. 

Он вяло отбивался от необычайно оживившейся Изабеллы. Мать по два-три раза за день вызывала его через камин и в своей обычной категоричной манере требовала результатов. Как-будто в сложившейся ситуации он мог что-то сделать. Как Блейз и предполагал, она просто забыла о своём обещании, увлёкшись чем-то посторонним. И спохватилась тогда, когда были упущены все подходящие возможности (не то, чтобы вовремя сваренное зелье чем-то помогло, но так приятно свалить на кого-то вину за провал). Зная о своём промахе, но, не желая признавать его, женщина, как могла, давила на сына.

Поттер провёл ритуал в нужный день и час в обрядовой комнате особняка.  
\- Прощаю, - произнёс Герой, и в воздухе снова раздался звук лопнувшей струны, как и двенадцать лет назад.  
И Блейз вдруг ощутил необычайное облегчение. Будто каменная глыба, давившая всё это время на плечи, растаяла. Внезапно стало легче дышать.  
\- И всё? – вырвалось у него.  
Гарри хмыкнул:  
\- А ты чего ждал? Ритуального изнасилования? Ты вообще описание ритуала читал? Ясно, - кивнул он, глядя на Забини. – Убедился, что самому не придётся напрягаться и благополучно убрал пергамент. Всё гениальное – просто.

***

Сын появился на свет ровно через девять месяцев. Роды принимал доктор Стефанелли. Ассистировал ему Драко Малфой. Всё время, пока длились схватки и шли сами роды, рядом с роженицей неотлучно находилась Астория Гринграсс. Сам Блейз ждал результатов дома. Он не плебей какой-нибудь, чтобы торчать в коридоре роддома. 

Забини посетил жену на третий день, когда и она, и младенец пришли в норму. Он вошёл в палату и ничуть не удивился присутствию Гринграсс. Они шушукались и хихикали, и дразнили младенца, которого Бьянка держала на руках. При виде мужчины, Астория выпрямилась, но от любовницы не отошла ни на шаг. Блейз заметил на её запястьях багровые синяки. Видимо от хватки Бьянки во время родов. Странно, что блондинка не свела их.  
\- Я пришёл взглянуть на своего сына, - Блейз с любопытством смотрел на свёрток с малышом.  
Женщины переглянулись. Астория аккуратно взяла младенца и приблизилась к мужчине, явно намереваясь передать ему сына. Новорожденный закряхтел, но не заорал. Забини отшатнулся:  
\- Ты должно быть шутишь? Я не собираюсь держать это. Я лишь хочу удостовериться, что он правильного пола.  
Он заметил, как полыхнули глаза жены. Астория уложила младенца в кроватку и принялась аккуратно распелёнывать. Малыш снова пискнул, недовольно глядя на взрослых. Блейз удовлетворённо кивнул, осмотрев крохотный пенис и сморщенные яички.  
\- Удостоверился? – прошипела жена. – Свободен.  
Гринграсс с невероятной нежностью и заботой пеленала мальчика. 

*** 

Их дальнейшая семейная жизнь протекала именно так, как и предполагал Блейз. Ему и матери пришлось окончательно смириться с присутствием Астории в жизни Бьянки. Впрочем, их невозможно было обвинить в чём-то неприличном. На людях они вели себя безупречно.

Раз в месяц Блейз делил с женой постель, подтверждая брак. И всякий раз Астория практически выдёргивала из-под него Бьянку, закутывала в мантию, и они аппарировали в свою римскую квартиру. Блондинка, несмотря на внешнюю холодность, оказалась ревнивой собственницей. Самого Забини это более чем устраивало. В палаццо воцарилась та самая тишина, которой он так жаждал с момента женитьбы. Можно было сколько угодно строить планы на будущее, не рискуя нарваться на ехидный комментарий. Не нужно созерцать лицо жены, с такими ненавистными поттеровскими очертаниями. Делать вид, что ему интересны её рассказы о работе. Можно было, в конце концов, спокойно посещать девочек сеньоры Констанции и не видеть понимающую ухмылку жены по возвращении. Да. Можно было сказать, что личная жизнь Блейза, наконец, стала той, которая его устраивала целиком и полностью. 

И на контрасте, так долгожданный сын, наречённый Паоло, стал для Блейза настоящим разочарованием. Хотя бы тем, что целиком и полностью пошёл в Пьяцци. От Забини у него не было абсолютно ничего. 

Изабелла, не слишком желавшая участвовать в воспитании внука, не уставала, тем не менее, указывать на недостатки в его характере. Жизнерадостность и дружелюбие мальчика обескураживали женщину, привыкшую скрывать все эмоции. Наследник часами парил в воздухе на своей игрушечной метле, а набор юного зельевара пылился в ящике со старыми игрушками. 

\- Я стану ловцом, как дядя Драко и дядя Гарри.

Его первыми словами после уик-эндов, проведённых в Британии, всегда были:  
\- Папа, а ты знаешь, что сделал дядя Гарри? А ты знаешь, что сказал дядя Драко?  
И он, захлёбываясь словами и восторгом, в мельчайших подробностях пересказывал события прошедших дней. 

Но даже не это по-настоящему напрягало Блейза. К восторгам относительно Героя он давно уже привык и научился не обращать на них внимания. Подрастая, Паоло всё больше и больше походил на Избранного-мать его-Поттера. И оттенок кожи, и встрёпанные волосы, и даже некоторые повадки и жесты. И глаза. Эти распроклятые зелёные глаза. Даже глаза Бьянки не были настолько яркими. 

Стыдно признаться, но Блейз использовал все известные ему способы, чтобы на все сто удостовериться в своём отцовстве. И все ритуалы и зелья говорили, что Паоло его сын. Его и ничей больше. Забини понимал, что у Бьянки чисто физически не было времени, чтобы забеременеть от Поттера. Блейз тогда, после угроз Героя, разузнал о маггловских способах искусственной беременности. На это требовалось время. До нескольких месяцев. И не всегда всё получалось с первой попытки. 

В ту ночь, после ритуала, он занимался с женой сексом до самого утра. Пил восстанавливающее зелье сам и поил её. И кончал раз за разом. Чтоб уж наверняка. Чтобы покончить со всем одним махом. 

Через три недели Бьянка сообщила ему долгожданную новость – он станет отцом. Но тогда почему? Почему, Мордред всё разбери, Паоло так похож на Поттера? Блейз, чувствуя себя настоящим параноиком, судорожно искал ответ и не находил его. Необходимость каждый день смотреть на ненавистное лицо убивала. Блейз сам вложил в руки жены оружие против самого себя. И Бьянка крепко держала его на крючке. Да. Она не могла завести ребёнка от Поттера или Малфоя, проявив личную инициативу, но вполне могла согласиться, если бы предложение исходило от них самих. И тем более – если бы просьбу выразили вообще третьи лица. Те же Северус или Люциус. Ей бы даже не нужно было участвовать в обсуждении данного вопроса. Просто поприсутствовать при разговоре и дать вполне однозначный ответ. Зная натуру Бьянки, Блейз ничуть не сомневался в конечном результате. 

И Паоло слишком часто бывал в Блэк-хаусе и Малфой-мэноре, чтобы подружиться с Героем и его семьёй и начать поговаривать о братике или сестрёнке. Бьянка отшучивалась. Блейз морщился. Ему вовсе не улыбалось во второй раз терпеть беременную жену и первые месяцы жизни младенца. Только-только он привык к спокойствию в своей жизни. 

Зато Изабелла с появлением внука исполнила, наконец, свою давнишнюю мечту. Суаре и рауты шли один за другим. 

Одновременно с наладившейся интимной жизнью, карьера Блейза внезапно пошла вверх. Забини, который до этого чувствовал себя в Министерстве невидимкой, вдруг заметили. Его непосредственного начальника с почётом проводили на пенсию, и мужчина занял его место. И пусть кресло министра скрывалось в неопределённом будущем, но он стал на шаг ближе к своей цели. 

Занимая новую должность, Блейз подумал было, что это своеобразная благодарность тестя за внука. Но на все претензии граф ответил, что у него и без зятя проблем хватает. Младший брат Бьянки – Стефано – к тридцати пяти годам из-за травмы вынужден был закончить карьеру профессионального загонщика. Теперь он предпочитал всё своё время проводить на квиддичном поле, помогая главному тренеру «Сицилийских соколов», чем вникать в тонкости управления семейными финансами и делами рода. Да он и раньше не испытывал к этому совершенно никакого внимания. К тому же он отказался от титула в пользу племянника. Всё шло к тому, что Бьянка станет регентом рода при собственном сыне, если Антонио не доживёт до его совершеннолетия. Ей придётся уволиться с любимой работы, но семья и её благополучие – превыше всего. 

***

Лёжа в шезлонге под солнцезащитным зонтом, Блейз наслаждался лёгким морским бризом. Настроение с самого утра было самое, что ни на есть, благодушное. И даже визги и вопли резвящихся поттеровских и малфой-принцевских отпрысков не выводили его из себя. 

Метрах в десяти Паоло и Александр самозабвенно тузили друг друга. Вмешиваться мужчина не собирался. Ну, заработает наследник пару синяков, что в этом страшного? Над ними есть, кому кудахтать. Вон Бьянка с Грейнджер уже несутся. И Гринграсс в арьергарде. По рассказам жены Забини знал, что мальчишки точь-в-точь повторяли поведение Поттера и Драко на первом курсе учёбы в Хогвартсе. До причин такого неприятия уже не докопаться. Но факт остаётся фактом. Дрались они постоянно. Стоило пацанам встретиться, как окружающие переставали для них существовать. Оставалось лишь одно – желание, как можно больше напакостить друг другу.

Мамаши расцепили своих отпрысков и заставили принести положенные в таких случаях извинения и пожать руки. Самый младший Малфой пытался надменно вздёрнуть нос. Совсем, как Люциус. Паоло сжимал губы и набычивался. Совсем, как Поттер. Но стоило родительницам отвернуться, как детишки начали корчить рожи и грозиться кулаками. Блейз никогда не поощрял такого поведения сына, но и не ругал. Ему доставляло удовольствие хоть в такой мелочи, но досадить ненавистному семейству. Было странно, что Паоло – такой дружелюбный и мирный ребёнок, завидев Александра Малфой-Принца, становился неуправляемым чудовищем. Блейз старательно гнал от себя мысль о пресловутом шаге, разделяющем ненависть и любовь. Впрочем, уж он-то постарается, чтобы подобного не случилось. 

Итальянец уже собирался уходить, когда рядом появилась Ева. Мужчина невольно восхитился ею. Евангелиной невозможно было не восхищаться. В очередной раз он убедился, что дочь Поттеру удалась. Высокая, по малфоевски худощавая и невероятно изящная. На точёном лице сияли яркие серые глаза. От Поттера ей достались непокорные локоны и тёплый золотистый оттенок кожи. От Забини в ней не было ровным счётом ничего. 

\- Мисс Блэк, - согласно этикету, Блейз приветствовал даму стоя.  
-Мистер Забини, - она слегка склонила голову.  
\- Чем обязан?  
\- Я хочу поблагодарить вас.  
Забини вопросительно поднял брови.  
\- Да. Вообще-то это должен был сказать отец, но у них с папой второй медовый месяц. И мне бы не хотелось тревожить их.  
Итальянец невольно бросил взгляд на вышеозначенную парочку. Поттер сидел позади Малфоя и натирал его кремом от загара. Шептал что-то на ухо. Драко беззаботно смеялся. Рядом вертелась Катарина, то и дело норовя вклиниться между отцами.  
\- И?  
\- Знаете, я ненавидела вас раньше. Отец и я, мы чуть не умерли, когда вы ушли, мистер Забини. Когда я была маленькой, то мне очень хотелось, чтобы вы приехали и увидели, как мы счастливы. А потом вдруг поняла, что всё это благодаря вам. И отец счастлив с папой. И Гермиона. И дед Люц, и Северус. И остальные. Я бы сказала вам это ещё десять лет назад, но вы вряд ли стали слушать одиннадцатилетнего ребёнка.  
\- Ты ждёшь, что я растаю?  
\- О, нет, - рассмеялась Ева. – Я давно от вас ничего не жду. Я просто должна сказать вам это. Спасибо.

Послышались тяжёлые шаги по песку. Девушка обернулась, и лицо её осветилось нежной улыбкой:  
\- Любимый. Мистер Забини, позвольте представить вам моего жениха Чарльза Уизли. Чарли, это мистер Забини.  
Драконолог кивнул, не вынимая рук из карманов. Впрочем, Блейз ни за что бы не пожал протянутую руку. 

Вот оно. Живое воплощение грандиозного фиаско Изабеллы. А ведь она носом землю рыла в поисках возможного жениха Евы. Сколько сил было потрачено, сколько денег. Не говоря уж о небывалом количестве совершенно никчёмных знакомств. И всё впустую. О! Какое же лицо было у женщины, когда она прочитала в газете статью о помолвке Чарльза Уизли и Евангелины Блэк, заключённой в день совершеннолетия девушки. Тогда Блейз предпочёл не встречаться с матерью несколько дней, пережидая приступ бешенства. Кои с возрастом, кстати, случались всё чаще и чаще. 

Забини видел фееричный приезд Уизли на курорт. Тот заявился в элитный отель в выцветших джинсах и старой майке. Вместо чемодана – потрёпанный рюкзак. И недоумение на холёном лице управляющего, когда Ева бросилась на шею жениху. Все последующие дни они не отходили друг от друга ни на шаг, вызывая изумление у почтеннейшей публики. Одна из богатейших наследниц магического мира и второй сын из обнищавшего рода. Настоящее чудовище, по мнению Забини, который всегда гордился своей классической южной красотой. Уизли был старше отцов Евы на восемь лет. В ярко-рыжих волосах уже сияла седая прядь. Правое плечо и правая рука почти до запястья изуродованы шрамом от ожога. А на правом бедре Блейз как-то заметил ещё не до конца зажившие следы от когтей. В нём всего было слишком. Слишком высокий и широкоплечий. Слишком мускулистый и веснушчатый. Да ещё, как издёвка, простецкое лицо деревенского парня. У Люциуса таких должно быть полно среди арендаторов. 

Блейз постоянно спрашивал себя, где они с Изабеллой ошиблись. 

\- Прощайте, мистер Забини.

Мужчина смотрел, как уходит не его дочь.

***

Блейз занял пост министра магической Италии в возрасте восьмидесяти двух лет.

На церемонии вступления в должность рядом с ним стояла вся его семья. Бьянка и сын Паоло. В первых рядах зрителей он видел несгибаемую Асторию Гринграсс и супругов сына - Александра и Ариэль. Сына триады Малфой-Принц и дочь Астории, рождённую ею через год после того отпуска на Бора-Бора от Гарри Поттера и Драко Малфоя. 

Поттер в полной мере выполнил свои угрозы о контроле над семьёй Забини.


End file.
